Love Hurts
by soccerputte
Summary: This is taken from a prompt over at the Pezberru community on LJ, Santana accidentally hits Rachel with her car and everyone believes that she did it on purpose, Santana who is ridden with guilt does everything that she can think of to help Rachel...
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first Santana/Rachel story, and this is just the beginning of it, I have the next chapter almost done, so if there is an interest in reading this then I will continue on with it if not then there won't be more posts.

This is taken from a prompt over at the Pezberry community on LiveJournal, the link to this is on my profile, I believe, and I think that there is a couple of stories for this prompt too but I wanted to give it a try.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

I would love to know what you think of this, so I'm going to stop here and let you all read the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Hurts<strong>

_**Prologue**_

The rain was pouring down as she drove her car home; the cheerios practice had been long and grueling. It was just something that had happened after the practice that had stuck with her, it was something that had been said and now she was furious with the rest of the team.

She knew that she was a bitch but people didn't have to be all up in her face about that, she was after all the only one that was supposed to be acting that way, it was her part on the squad. But no, some freshman or something like that had to try and show of and in the end she was the one that was blamed for it.

She pressed the gaspedal down, and the car sped up, she just wanted to get home, home to forget about this day. Home so that she could call Brittany and talk to her.

/

The speed that they car had and the rain and you could even add in the darkness, that must be the only reason for what had happened next.

She couldn't think of any other reason for what would have caused the accident.

Sure, she didn't really like the girl, but she would never hit her with her car intentionally, she wasn't that kind of girl. Everyone knew that Santana Lopez didn't really like Rachel Berry but she would never in her whole life run someone over with her own car.

There was just really one person that Santana had liked in her life besides her family and that was Brittany, some would probably argue that she liked Quinn or Puck maybe some other people but she had some kind of love/hate thing going on with Quinn and it had gotten worse after Quinn had told coach Sylvester about that surgery. Puck, let's just say that was a place that she didn't want to go to.

As she sat next to the short girl that was lied there on the ground, she was waiting for the ambulance to come, she had called them, the Latina still couldn't believe what had happened, she had tried to stop the car she had stood on the break on the car but the car didn't stop and a second later Rachel Berry was laying there on the ground and she didn't move. She could see how blood poured from the brunette's head, there was just so much blood, Santana had no idea on what she was going to do.

The Latina could hear the ambulance in far away, that just meant that help was on the way. As she sat next to Rachel waiting for the ambulance to come and help them, she stroke the diva's hair, she remembered what she had been taught when they had some kind of first aid thing with the cheerios one time, you should never try to move someone that could have some kind of neck or spin injury, Santana was pretty sure that Rachel could have one of those, she had been hit by a car after all. Her car.

Santana counted the seconds that turned into minutes, she couldn't look at the girl that was laying there on the ground still not moving, she could tell that Rachel was breathing that was a good thing, she wasn't dead. She herself started to freeze, if she was freezing then what would Rachel do, lied there on the ground.

Santana stood up, she didn't want to leave Rachel alone but she had to, she had to grab her jacket that was in the car, just something that would help the small diva to keep some of the warmth before the ambulance came to help them.

/

Rachel started to wake up or at least that was what it looked like for Santana and she could hear a small voice that said something.

"It hurts." Or at least that was what Santana thought that Rachel said, she couldn't be sure.

"I know, I know." Santana said as she took Rachel's hand in her own, she had been wrong about so many things and one of they were that Rachel did not have Man-hands she had no idea where that came from. "Help is on its way." As Santana said it she could see the sirens on the ambulance coming closer. Help was finally there and everything would turn out okay, she just knew it. Rachel would be okay.

/

Rachel had been strapped on to the backboard and she had a neckbrace, Santana couldn't look at the small girl that was laying there, now it just looked so much worse.

"Is she…?" Santana asked one of the paramedics that were on the scene. "I hit her…" it was said more to herself then to the paramedic, she still couldn't believe what was happening around her.

"Your friend is going to be okay." He said as he put a blanket around the Latina, and Santana wanted to protest but she couldn't. "Do you want to go with us?" She just nodded; she couldn't speak at all it was just too much for her.

"We are coming in with one MVA." The paramedic reported. "One hurt and one shocked." With that the ambulance left the scene with both girls in it. During the whole ride to the hospital Santana sat next to Rachel as she held the diva's hand as good as she could.

* * *

><p>This was the end for the prologue and as I said before, if there is an interest in this story then I will continue on with and I hope to be able to update once a week, at least, it will probably be Wednesdays. I know that this wasn't long but the rest of the chapters will be somewhere around 2500 words or something like that depending on how the writing goes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

First of all, thanks for all of the feedback so far for the start of this story and I hope that you all will keep enjoying it and reviewing it, it is an inspiration and a motivation to get even more written.

**Disclaimer:** see prologue and that will be for the whole story and if it will change I will make the changes that is needed.

I would love to know what you think of this.

_**Chapter 1**_

They had arrived at the hospital, finally. Santana just sat in the waiting room there wasn't much else that she could do. She knew that there was something that she needed to do but she wasn't sure on what it was or if she was supposed to make the calls that needed to be done, she did after all not really know any of Rachel's fathers and it just felt strange to call them and tell them that their daughter had been hit by a car and that she now was at the hospital.

The girl walked up to a nurses station, and looked at the nurse that was there, not sure on what she was supposed to say to them, she didn't want to stay behind.

"You came in together with the girl that was hit with a car?" the nurse asked as she looked at Santana and the Latina just nodded, she couldn't speak. "She is going to be okay, she will here over night."

"So she doesn't need any surgery?" Santana asked as she found her words again.

"No, she won't need surgery, she will be here as I said overnight, and the doctors want to monitor her to make sure that she is okay."

"But she will be fine?" Santana asked she wanted to be sure.

"Yes, she will be fine." The nurse said and gave her a smile. "If you want to you can probably go and see her in a few minutes." Santana just shook her head, she couldn't go inside to the room where Rachel would be laying, hurt, and it was her fault.

/

The weekend had passed and Santana had been looking herself in her room, she hadn't wanted to spend any time with her friends, even when Brittany had come by and wanted to talk to her she had told her mother that she didn't want any company.

No one really knew that she had been the one that had hit Rachel, well not that many, Santana had a feeling that Rachel knew and probably the police and everyone else that could be involved in something like this.

She still can remember how her parents had reacted when they had gotten the call from the hospital, at first they had been worried about her but after they had heard what had happened that had been furious on her, that was one thing that she wanted to forget.

There was still one thing that were left, Santana had no idea on what was going to happen in school and who knew what really had happened and what they were going to be told if Rachel was away and the reactions from the rest of the Glee club. If there was one thing that Santana was sure of was that everyone would blame her if they found out, even if was an accident, she couldn't do anything about it.

/

Santana was the last one of the students that was in Glee that arrived there were a couple of seats left, one that Rachel normally used and one next to Brittany. The empty chair where Rachel normally, it was almost mocking her, she was the only one that saw that and felt it. No one else had even an idea on what was going on, okay that might be a lie, Mr. Schuester might have an idea on what had happened.

"Sorry, I am late I had to make a call." Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the choir room, with a somewhat shallow breathing, it almost looked like he had been running here. "great you all are here." All of the glee members looked around, and then at each other, they were all confused with what he had said, everyone wasn't in the room.

"Rachel isn't here." Finn said and looked at the empty chair.

"Oh right." The teacher said, as he remembered that he had yet to inform the group about the accident that Rachel had been in. "Rachel won't come in for about a week." The group of students turned to whoever sat next to them and they all started to talk to one another trying to figure out what was happening.

"You don't have a snarky remark about that." Kurt asked as he looked at Santana, he was the first one that really noticed that the Latina had been really quiet since she had entered the room.

"So what happened?" Tina asked as she looked over at their teacher.

"All that I am allowed to say is that she was involved in a car accident." There was a collective gasp in the room, but Santana just looked down at her feet, she for one didn't want to hear more about this. As the group continued on talking about what might had happened to Rachel, the Latina stood up and she walked out the room.

"Santana!" Will yelled after her but she didn't care about that he was calling for her as she was out of the door, she ran to the closest bathroom in the school and opened one of the doors to one of the stalls, she locked the door before she leaned against it and slowly slide down so that she was sitting on the floor.

She felt how the tears that she thought that she had shed over the weekend was over but it appeared that the case wasn't like that. She heard that someone had entered the bathroom.

"San, are you in here?" It was Brittany that had walked inside and asked for her, she wanted to say that she was here but she couldn't.

"Just go away." She managed to get out before she felt that she was going to cry even more.

"Brittany, I think that we should leave her alone." That was Quinn; Santana wasn't sure on whom it was that had walked with Brittany.

"She is sad, she shouldn't be alone." Brittany argued with whoever it was that was with her. "I'm sad too, S. I'm sad about Rachel too."

Santana closed her eyes, she tried to dry of the tears, and she wasn't going to show whoever it was that was with Brittany that she had been crying. Santana never cried in front of other people. As she walked out the door she saw that almost half of the Glee club was standing there outside the bathroom stalls, waiting for her.

"Care to explain to why you ran out from practice?" Quinn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not really." Santana said and walked up to the sinks and cleaned her face, she was not going show them what was going on and she wasn't going to tell them what had happened.

"You can't just run out like that and not tell us why." Mercedes said as she looked at the Latina. "And besides that we can all tell that you have been crying."

"So…" Santana said not looking at them. "… I had something in my eyes; I have yet to yank out my tear duct."

"I have been crying too." Brittany said as she walked up to her friend. "I'm going to miss Rachel too."

"I'm not going to miss man hands." Santana snapped, she wasn't going to stay here and listened to all of them act like they were sorry for the diva, she already knew what was going on with them. Besides that they had never really cared for Rachel earlier so why start now, after she had been hit by a car. "She isn't dead; she was just hit by a car." With that Santana left the bathroom and the Glee club members that had been there with Santana just looked at after her and then at each other.

"Someone ran over Berry?" Quinn asked as she looked at them.

"Schuester didn't mention what kind of accident Rachel was in." Mercedes said and she looked at Kurt.

"How does Santana know what happened to Rachel?" Kurt asked as he looked at the rest of the members.

"I was alone this weekend." Brittany said and she was confused.

"Brittany, what has that to do with Santana knowing what happened with Rachel?" Kurt asked, they were all confused when the ditzy blonde had said that.

"I went by her house, when I couldn't find my." Brittany said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And she wasn't home?" Tina asked as she looked at Brittany.

"No, she was home but her mother said that she didn't want to see me or have any company." They all looked at each other silently asking the other one if it could be. Could it be that it had been Santana who had hit Rachel?

/

Santana left the school, she couldn't just deal with just happened, so they hadn't been told that Berry was hit by a car so what. She could have found out from someone else, the rest of the Glee club wouldn't know that she knew because she was the one that had hit the songster.

All that she wanted to do was to yell out all of the anger that she felt but she couldn't scream, there was a part of her that held her back from doing just that.

There was only one place that she knew that she needed to be but she couldn't be there, she couldn't, but she knew that she had too but how could she. The girl sat in her car alone, just down the street from where the Berry's lived. Santana's breathing was shallow, she needed to relax, otherwise there was a high chance for her to have an panic attack.

/

Santana stood on the front porch of the house where Rachel lived with her fathers, it looked like any other house, it was a two story house, painted in a light yellow color, and the corners were with, in front of the door was a mat with the word _"Welcome"_ on it. Santana smiled to herself for the first time since the accident.

She took a deep breath before she raised her hand that was formed in a fist to knock on the door, after the first knock there was no on that opened the door, she knocked one more time and this time she could hear that there was someone on the other side of the door and was moving to open it.

"Hello?" a man asked as he looked at her, he was short, he had a pair of glasses and he was balding, Santana knew that he was probably Rachel's real father, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Santana said and looked up at him, she swallowed she was almost sure that he could see how nervous she was about this, "I'm Santana," she was sure the she could see how much he hated her and everything that she had done to his daughter, "I'm in Glee with Be…," she stopped herself before finishing the last word "… Rachel."

"Oh," he said and gave her a polite smile, "you can come in, Rachel is resting but I'll go and see if she wants some company."

"Thank you," Santana said as she stood in the hallway looking after one of the Berry men, as he walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. Santana still stood in the hallway, all of this was really awkward for her and she guessed that Mr. Berry felt the same, and Rachel would probably feel the same.

She looked up when she heard someone walking down the stairs, she could see Mr. Berry walking down, and from the look of his face Rachel would probably not want any company and most of all no hers. Santana wasn't stupid, if it had been someone that had hit her with a car even if it was an accident she sure wouldn't want that person to come and see here but she needed to see Rachel just to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Berry said as he looked at Santana, he looked sad, "but she is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her but I will tell you that you stopped by."

"You don't have to do that," Santana said and looked down on her feet, "just tell her that we miss her and hopes that she will be back soon."

Mr. Berry looked at her, it looked like he wanted to say something to her, "Why don't you come back later tonight, I am sure that Rachel would like to see some of her friends."

"I'll see what I can do," Santana said as she slowly turned around and walked out, she said her good bye to Mr. Berry and as she walked down to her car she passed the other Mr. Berry, he was taller and he was almost the complete opposite of both Rachel and the first Mr. Berry.

/

Santana laid on her bed, she had her phone next to her, she had gotten a few messages from the rest of the Glee club but she had ignored all of them, sure she had read them but she hadn't responded to any of them and just as she was about to take go back to the Berry house, hoping that Rachel would be up for some company this time, her phone buzzed, the Latina looked down and she saw a message from Brittany.

_B: tlk 2 me _

**S: can't**

_B: pls _

Santana knew that there was no chance for her; Brittany was going to try and get her to talk even if she didn't want to.

**S: come over**

_B: :) _

Santana smiled as she saw the last message that Brittany had sent to her, so she wasn't going to talk to Rachel tonight but maybe B, would be able to help her with this if she didn't judge or blame her.

/

It didn't take that long before the blonde was in Santana's room, the Latina hadn't really gotten up from her bed and when Brittany saw Santana she jumped on to the bed so that their heads were next to each other's.

The two of them didn't say anything they just laid next to each other, it was just what Santana needed, she needed someone that was going to be there for her, but Santana had a feeling that Brittany would leave her side as soon as she found out what had happened.

"S," Santana looked at Brittany when she heard the blonde, "how did you know that Rachel had been hit with a car?"

"Mr. Schue said that," Santana responded, and she let her head rest against her friends shoulder, she felt how Brittany shook her head.

"He said that she had been in an accident," Santana closed her eyes, she had no idea on how to get out of this small predicament that she was in now, and if she said anything more she would probably dig an even deeper hole.

"I know that Britt," Santana said and looked at the blonde that laid next to her, "and that was what I said."

"No," Brittany said and Santana could tell that the blonde wasn't going to back down until she knew how Santana knew that Rachel had been hit by a car, so for Santana there was one thing that she could do, she had to tell Brittany the truth or some part of the truth.

"You are right," Santana sighed and she moved even closer to the blonde girl, Brittany looked at the dark haired girl waiting for her to say something more about what was going on, "I was there."

I am thinking about posting this to my LJ account to, and if I do that there will be some minor changes, when I do just that then I'll let you know so you can see if them and in that case let me know which one you like the best.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all, I wanted to say thanks for the all of the alerts, reviews and favorites so far, it's inspiring.

And I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

_**Chapter 2**_

Santana had told her best friend some parts of why she knew what had happened to Berry, not all of them, she had left out some of the more important ones, like that she had been the one that had hit Berry with her car but on the other hand Santana told the blonde that she had called for help and gone to the hospital with Rachel.

After that Brittany had left Santana took the time to answer some of the text that she had gotten from her friends.

_Q: why did u leave?_

_Q: answer ur txt sometime 2day_

_Q: u can't ignore me all day_

_Q: I'll send B 2 tlk 2 u_

When Santana had read all of the messages that Quinn had sent to, those were just a few of them but she knew that she had to send something back to the other girl or there would be coming some more text.

_Puck: u knw that every1 is upset about Berry_

_Puck: u want to come w/ going to Berry l8._

_Puck: txt me if u want 2 go_

There were a few more from some of the other Glee club members but those were the one that she could ignore, or more like send a mass text to all of them, letting them know that she is fine.

Santana grabbed her phone and composed a quick text first to Quinn, just so that she would stop, and leave her alone.

**S: needed sometime alone. I tlkd 2 B. All fine. U don't have to get ur panties in a twist.**

That should be enough for Quinn, and after that the blonde should probably leave her alone until the morning.

**S: good 2 knw. Maybe some other day, not 2day.**

That was probably enough for Puck, not much needed to be said and he would understand if she didn't want to talk.

/

The next day was just like the day before for Santana, she hadn't really realized before that she had a lot of her classes with Rachel, and that was in that moment that she knew what she was going to do.

Of course she had known that she needed to help her somehow but she hadn't been sure on how she could do that but knowing that they were in a lot of classes together helped.

Before she left the classroom, she stopped by at the teacher's desk, she looked up at the teacher, he was just looking at her, one thing was sure Santana Lopez was not one of the students that stayed after class.

"Santana, what can I help you with?" The teacher asked as he looked at her.

"I was just hoping that I could get an extra copy of the assignment?" Santana asked and she looked down on her feet while she played with her fingers.

"And why do you need one more copy?" The teacher asked and he sighed, Santana just wanted to jump him and beat the crap out of him, who was he to question her about wanting an extra copy of their assignment.

"I was going to brining to Berry," Santana said, and she fixed the straps on her backpack.

"Who?" The teacher asked, Santana was getting impatience with the teacher.

"Rachel Berry," Santana said and she was about to walk out the door without the assignment and just make a copy of her own paper, "she isn't here and she won't be for the rest of the week."

"From what I know," the teacher said as he shook his head, "you and Rachel aren't exactly friends."

"That might be true, but we are in Glee together and I wanted to help her," Santana said and she left without the paper.

/

She was on her way to Glee, they had all agreed on that they were going to meet up; okay the rest of the group had done that yesterday when she had left. And as she was almost that the choir room, she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around and as she saw who it was that standing in front of her she sighed, this was going to take a while.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked at Kurt, Mercedes and some of the other Glee members.

"We know that you know something about Rachel," Kurt said as he looked at her, the rest of them did the same. Santana could see that both Brittany and Quinn were on their way to where they all were standing together.

"I don't know anything more than you all do," Santana said and she walked in the direction where she had seen the other two cheerios.

/

Every member of New Directions, except Rachel Berry, sat in the choir room, and Mr. Schuester was talking about something, Santana wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying.

The Latina held on to her phone, she looked at the screen, she had managed to get a text to Rachel and now she was waiting for the girl to reply to her but from the look of it, she wouldn't get an answer right now.

**S: Can I come by?**

Santana glanced at the clock on the phone and she saw that it had been over 10 minutes since she had sent the text to Berry, the Latina bit the inside of her cheek before she looked up, she had noticed that Schuester had stopped talking and she had just gotten the last part of it.

"So does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?" Mr. Schuester asked, but the room were quite, no one said anything, Santana tapped away on the screen before she sent on more message to Rachel.

**S:** **Even if u don't want 2 tlk 2 me, I'm coming over. And I am sorry!**

Apologizing through a text, real classy Santana thought to herself but she needed to let the other girl now that she was sorry and at the moment that was all that she could do. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she looked down real quick and she saw that she had gotten a message from Rachel, she smiled to herself.

_R: Santana, leave me alone. Don't you think that you have caused me enough pain._

**S: I understand what u r trying 2 say, but I am sorry, and I want come by.**

_R: No._

Santana had made her decision even before she had gotten Rachel's last message, and now she was going to ignore the girl, well her last text at least.

"Santana!" She looked up from her phone when she heard her name, she saw that Schuester were looking at her, "Either you stop texting or I have to take your phone."

"I'll stop," Santana said and she put her phone back in her backpack. This was going to be a long 30 minutes or what it was left of this meeting.

/

Just before she was about to leave she was cornered once again by the Gleeks, and this time she had no chance of getting away from them she had to stay and listen to them, and she was sure that they were going to try and figure out what it was that she knew and how she knew it, but she wasn't going to crack, if they were going to find out how she knew well, let's just say that it would be Berry that had to tell them or someone else.

"You aren't even friends with Rachel," Kurt said and from what Santana could tell it looked like he was the one that was leading this intervention, what else was it that she could call it.

"So just because we aren't friends, I'm not allowed to worry about someone that I know that has been hit by a car," Santana said and she stepped up so that she was really close to the boy, "you do know that I am from Lima Heights right?"

"Santana, Lima Heights isn't some kind of bad neighborhood," Quinn said, everyone looked at the blonde cheerleader.

"That is what they want you to believe," Santana said and looked at all of them, "and I happen to know people."

"Stop the violence," Santana knew that voice, and she smiled, when she looked at Brittany, "San, was there."

Santana hide her face in her hands, of course Britt, would let that slip, that Santana had been there when Rachel had been hit by the car and now she had to explain to the rest of them and she was pretty sure that one out of the other ten or so would pick up on the fact that she had been the one driving the car that hit Rachel.

"So you were there when someone ran over Rachel?" Finn asked, Santana wanted the floor to swallow her right now and let her out on the other side of the door.

"This is what I know," Santana said, and she started to tell them a bit the things that she knew, "and now I have to go."

"where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Berry and hand her some homework." Santana said and she left, she couldn't stay and wait for all of them to get their heads around what it was that she had said.

/

Just before she left her car walking up to the Berry house for the second time in the same amount of days she sent a quick text to the girl letting her know that she was indeed here.

**S: Berry, u better let me in.**

_R: Santana, I don't want to see you._

**S: I don't care Berry, I'm here n I've stuff 4 u.**

_R: if you don't leave me alone I will tell my fathers._

When Santana read the last text, she was surprised she had been sure that Rachel already had told both of her fathers who it was that had hit her with the car but then again, the police hadn't been to see her yet.

**S: I will leave u alone, but I've homework 4 u, so I'll leave it 2 ur dad, k?**

_R: Fine, but then you have to leave and I don't want you here anymore._

Santana walked up to the door and knocked on it and the same Mr. Berry that had opened the door yesterday, opened it today, Santana let out a small sight of relief when she saw the man. "hello, Mr. Berry," she said with a smile on her lips, maybe if she was lucky he would let her in.

"Santana, what brings you by?" He asked as he let her in, "you didn't come by last night."

"I know, but one of my friends came over and I didn't want to send her away," Santana said and looked at him, it was true, Brittany had been over.

"That was nice of you," he said, "I was just about to make me some tea, would you like some?"

"I would love to but I can't stay," Santana said and bit her lip, even if she wanted to stay. "I just came by with some of the homework that we got today and yesterday for Rachel."

"That was really sweet of you, but you didn't have to do that," he said and in that moment Santana decided on that she could stay for tea maybe she could get to know a bit more about who Rachel was doing.

"I changed my mind," Santana said and looked down, she was playing him a bit but she had too, she just needed to know that Rachel was okay.

"If you want you can take your tea up to Rachel, she is having some now too if you'd like," he said and Santana saw the smile on his lips, and she couldn't say no to him.

"Are you sure that it will be okay?" She asked, she still remembered what Rachel had said in the text.

"of course Rachel needs to see someone else and not just me," he said before he handed her a tray with both of their teas and some cookies.

Santana walked up the stairs to where Rachel's room was, she had no idea what room that would the other girl's but she guessed that she would find it pretty easy and she had been right, a closed door, with a gold star on it and some other things that Santana was pretty sure had been there since Rachel had been even younger. The Latina smiled to herself, she almost wished that she had taken the chance earlier to get to know Rachel but it wasn't going to be too late for them yet.

"I brought some tea," Santana said as she opened the door and she could see Rachel sitting up in her bed looking at a movie, the Latina guessed that it was a musical.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Rachel said as she glared at the girl that just had walked inside her room.

"you did, but your dad asked if I wanted to stay for tea, and I didn't want to be rude," Santana said as she handed one of the mugs to Rachel.

"I believe it was my daddy and not dad who asked you," Rachel said and she looked the Latina, "he believes in second chances as do I but not for those who runs me over on purpose."

Santana froze as she heard Rachel, Santana knew that she had hit Rachel but it hadn't been on purpose, she could never do something like that, not run someone over with a car, that could kill. Sure throw some insults, trip someone, that was something that she could do on a daily basis, even try and start a fight but running someone over with her car not even Santana at her worst would do something like that.

"I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident," Santana said and she looked down on her hands, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"You can say that as much as you want but there is a report being filed and I am sure that the police would like to talk to you," Rachel said and as Santana looked at the girl in the bed she knew that the girl meant what she said.

"Okay," Santana said in a weak voice, "but when they come to the conclusion that it was an accident then you will accept that?"

"If that is what they say then I will accept it," Rachel said and Santana sighed out of relief.

"And if you don't mind," Santana said and took a seat on the other girl's bed, "Glee doesn't know that it was me that hit you so if you don't mind I don't want them to know that, they already hate me."

"If they flat out ask me if it was you that ran me over, then I will answer them truthfully but if they ask if I know how hit me then I will answer yes but I myself will never mention your name," Rachel said and looked at the Latina that was sitting on her bed, Santana nodded her head.

"Thank you," Santana said and smiled at her, "I think that I need to go home, is it okay if I come by tomorrow too, I'll bring you some more homework and maybe you can help me with my song for Glee this week?"

"If I feel up for it then you can come by."

"I'll text you after school tomorrow."

Santana sat in her car she was smiling to herself, she was one step in the right direction, Rachel had agreed to not say anything and Santana was going to be her friend and help her with whatever it was that she would need.

The Latina heard her phone go off and she saw that it was her dad that was calling her and in the moment that she answered, her world could end, she needed to get her ass down the police station, well that was what he said but in some nicer words.


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, I want to say thanks for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites, it's an inspiration. Second of all I would like to know what you think of this.

There are a couple of flashbacks in this chapter and those are written in italics, and I think that you will know when you see it.

I am not sure on when the next update will come, I hope that I will be able to update once a week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Santana sat inside of an interview-room down at the police station, she had seen enough cop shows on TV to know what they were doing, but there was just one thing that she wanted and that was to tell them what had happened.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair while she was waiting, and as soon as she had started to do just that a couple of police officers came through the door, one female and one male, she sighed to herself, good cop bad cop, was almost given the second they had walked in.

"So," the male cop said and looked at her, Santana looked up at the police that had spoken and she waited for him to say something more, "do you know why you are here?"

"I have an idea," Santana said as she looked down on the table, "you want to talk about the accident."

"Accident?" The same cop asked as he looked at her, Santana sighed and turned to the female police officer.

"I know that it was an accident, don't you think that I would have left the scene if I had done it on purpose?" Santana asked as she was looking from one to the other, "I mean they will all say that I would have done it, but I am not that stupid."

"Explain." The female cop said and she sat down on the other side of the table, she gave the Latina a smile, encouraging her to tell them what had happened.

"I was on my way home from practice, and it was raining and I guess that Berry came out of nowhere," Santana said and she looked down, she was playing with her fingers, she continued on to tell them what she remembered, she hadn't really talked about it that much, well not all really.

"You said that they wouldn't believe you if you told them that it was an accident," the cop said and looked at Santana.

"You can say that Berry and I don't really get along," Santana said, and that was the truth, "everyone would say that we hate each other, well that I hate her."

"So you hate her?" The male cop asked as he looked at Santana, she was about to breakdown, when she saw the female cop shaking her head, as she looked at her colleague.

"Santana, why don't we call you if we need to know some more from you," the female cop said, "we will be talking to Ms. Berry too, and then it's up to her and the DA if any charges will be made."

Santana nodded her head before she was helped out from the room, where she was met up by her father, she looked up at him and he was shaking his head, she formed her hands into fists and counted to ten before she walked up to him.

"We will talk about this when we get home," was all that her father said as they walked out from the station, Santana nodded her head; at least she had a home.

/

It was almost the weekend once again, and Santana was reliving the moments, ever since she had been at the station at told them what had happened, well she had told them what she remembered and she had talked to her father too, and her mother. From the conversation that they had had she had been grounded and they had taken her car, and she had to go and talk to Rachel and her fathers and explain to them. And that was where she was supposed to be going when school was out for the day, the talk that she had had with her parents flashed before her eyes as she walked to the bus.

"_Santana," the girl looked at her father as the two of them were headed to the kitchen, she knew that they were going to find her mother there and that would mean that she would have to tell them what had happened, and Santana had wanted to forget about it as much as she could. Forgetting hadn't been easy, she hadn't been able to forget at all, she relived all of it every night, and the ending was different every night. "We need to talk about what happened."_

"_I don't want to talk about it," Santana said as she took a bottle of water from the fridge, she felt how her mother's eyes pierced through her back. _

"_Santana," the girl shivered as she heard the tone of her father's voice, she sank down on one of the chairs that was placed around the table, and "we need to talk about this."_

"_I'm not ready," she mumbled as she had her eyes turned to the table, she was about to breakdown, and she wasn't ready for it._

"_Speak up," her father said as he sat down on the other side of the table and she could see that her mother did just the same._

"_I am not ready to talk about it," Santana said as she kept her eyes down, she could hear how her voice tremble; she hoped that her parents couldn't hear it._

"_We just need to know what happened," her mother said as she reached for Santana's hand._

"_That just the thing," Santana said and she stood up and pushed the chair back when she did that, "I don't know what happened."_

"_You need to talk to the girl and her parents," her father yelled after her and Santana had her head bowed down as she walked up the stairs, and she knew that there was more too it._

Standing at the bus stop, she had another conversation flashing before her eyes, it was one she had had yesterday at school with no other than Coach Sylvester, it had been harder to listen to her then it had been talking to her own parents. Coach Sylvester could be a scary woman when she wanted to be.

"_Santana, coach wants to talk to you," Santana had waited for this and she was surprised that coach Sylvester herself hadn't seek her out herself, the cheerleader coach had sent her minion, Santana had no better word to use, Becky to take her to the office._

_The two of them stood outside of coach Sylvester office and Santana waited for her to be let in, "Sandbags," Santana hated the new nickname that she had been handed from the coach, and there was nothing that she could do to get rid of the nickname, "you better get in here."_

_The Latina took the steps that was needed to get inside the office and she closed the door behind her and Sue nodded her head pointing to a chair in front of her desk for Santana to sit down on._

"_I think that I misjudge you," coach Sylvester said as Santana sat down looked at her coach, "I for one didn't think that you had it in you."_

_Santana opened her eyes, she swallowed some air, she didn't know what Ms. Sylvester was talking about, what could it be that her cheerleading coach had misjudge her about, "It was a smart move going after the star, I should have done it earlier."_

_The Latina sat on the chair, she almost looked like a question mark, she had no idea what it was that Coach was talking about, going after the star. "What, what are you talking about?"_

"_So, I might have chosen the way that you did," Sue said and she placed her hands on the desk and looked Santana in the eyes, "hitting someone with the car can be messy if you are unlucky."_

"_Treasure trail?" Santana asked, and as she said the nickname, she winced; she promised herself that she was going to stop the names, "Berry?"_

"_Yes, Rachel Berry, the star of Glee club is home after being hit with a car," Sue said and looked at Santana, "and my source says that it was you that did it."_

"_It was an accident," Santana almost whispered out and she clasped her hands and let them rest on her lap._

"_You need to take credit when it's needed," Coach Sylvester said and looked at Santana, "you will be moved up the pyramid and I think that you might be captain if you keep this up."_

"_But it was an accident," it was the only thing that Santana could say; she couldn't take in what it was that her coach was saying._

"_You keep that mantra up and they will all believe you," coach Sylvester said and nodded her head, "you can leave now but I will be in touch to let you know what will happen."_

The bus arrived and Santana boarded it, she walked so that she was sitting somewhere in the back of the buses, she knew that it wouldn't take that long until she was going to get off the bus but if there was one thing that she didn't want to do it was walking.

/

The Latina once again stood in front of the door to the Berry household, she remembered it all from the time she had been there earlier that week, and the truth was that Rachel Berry was the only one her own age that she really had talked to during the week. She had avoided Glee ever since she had been to the police station; she wasn't going to back there until Berry was back at school and everything was cleared up, meaning that everyone would know that it had been an accident.

Santana raised her right hand and she formed the hand into a fist and she knocked, and this time it didn't take as long as the first time she had been there, Leroy Berry was the one that opened the door, he was not the one that she already had met before, Santana had hoped that it would be Hiram, they had gotten along pretty okay, well that was what she thought but it might be different now when they all know what had happened and that she was the one that had hit their daughter.

"And you are?" the man asked, and Santana knew that she had to answer him if she would have a chance to talk to them and explain maybe they already knew.

"Santana Lopez," she said as she breathed out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding, "I'm in Glee with Rachel."

"And you are the one that ran her over too," Mr. Berry said and Santana could tell that he was studying her.

"I know," Santana said and she couldn't keep eye contact with him, "and that is why I am here."

"You are here because you ran over our daughter?" Leroy Berry asked as he kept his eyes on Santana, she felt her skin crawl, this was way worse than facing off with a mad Coach Sylvester.

Focus, and tell them why you are here, you know that you can do it, Santana told herself, she took her eyes of the ground and looked at the man that stood in front of her, "I am here because I want to do what is right," she looked at him, "and the only way for me to make things right is to help Rachel," as Santana looked at Leroy Berry trying to figure out if he was going to let her in, "and for me to that I have to start with telling you and your husband what happened."

"That is a start," Leroy said and Santana could tell that he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, "you can come in, and start to tell me what happened."

"Thank you," Santana said as she was let in, "and I would like to talk to Rachel too if you are okay with it."

"We will see," Leroy said and Santana nodded, she was glad that she Berry's number if she was allowed to talk to the brunette after she had more or less plead her case to the other girl's fathers, "so explain to me what happened."

Santana started to explain to him what had happened, and every time she told the story more and more of it came back to her and she could tell each and every one so much more than she had been able to the first time.

"Mr. Berry," Santana said and looked at him, "I'm sure that the police will be able to tell you what happened, or more like confirm the story that I just told you."

"And you are saying that you hit the break as hard as you could and yet you couldn't stop before you hit Rachel?" Santana nodded, she was somewhat ashamed of what had happened and she still had a hard time understanding it all.

"I am telling you the truth, I wasn't driving any faster than 20 miles/hour," Santana said and she looked down on the table, "and it was pouring that night and it was dark, I couldn't see much of what was happening in front of me," Santana felt how tears were forming in her eyes and as she was telling him the story of how it all had happened or how she had experienced it all, "and Rachel just showed up in the light from my headlights," and that was the last drop for Santana and she let her tears fall, it was the first time since that night she had really cried about what had happened.

"Santana," Leroy Berry said and he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and turned her around so that she was facing him, "I do believe your story otherwise you have to be an amazing actress and I have a feeling that you aren't that, but before I will be able to completely believe what you have told me tonight, I will wait for the police report and if it says the same then you are somewhat forgiven."

"Thank you," Santana said, and she looked at him, "but I don't understand how you could forgive me or even believe me right now, not after all that I have done."

"I think that you should talk to Rachel," Leroy said and he gave her a small smile, "and if I know her, she is standing behind the corner even if she _should be in bed_," he raised his voice at the end letting Rachel know that they knew that she was there. Santana turned around and she could see Rachel using a couple of crutches to get to them, this was the first time that Santana really saw what kind of injuries that Rachel had sustained from the accident, "I think that you girls need to talk," both Santana and Rachel nodded and Rachel made her way to the table and sat down on a chair and she rested her left leg on a chair.

"What happened?" Santana asked as she looked and pointed to Rachel's leg, the shorter girl shook her head.

"What didn't happen?" Rachel asked but Santana never got the chance to answer that question, "this is what I know, I had both a backboard and a neck brace until I got the hospital and they didn't remove any of it until they were sure that I didn't have any injures to my neck or back."

"I'm sorry," Santana said and she looked down, "but what happened to your leg?"

"They were almost sure that it was broken but as you can see, that is not the case;" Rachel said and she wasn't looking at the Latina, "it's my knee, there are some ligament injures, noting that is torn off, well not completely," Santana almost winced when Rachel told her about the knee injury, there had been a couple of Cheerios that had had injuries like that before.

"So when will you be able to start to walk without the brace around your knee?"

"That is the question, I will be back to the doctors in a couple of weeks and then I will find out if I can start my physical-therapy to build the muscles around the knee." Rachel said and sighed, it was getting too much to be locked up I her room.

"Don't you need surgery to fix that kind of things?" Santana asked, she was almost sure that you need to operate broken ligaments.

"No, well you need it if they are completely torn, but from what they told me my ligaments are just stretched," Rachel explained and Santana sighed, she herself had some stretched ligaments mostly her ankles so that's not the same.

"So when will you be back in school?" Santana asked, she needed a plan, from the look of it the Berry family believed her story and if the police report came to the same conclusion then it wouldn't be a question about it, but Glee was different, she was sure that none of them would believe her, she needed to convince them.

"I hope that my dads will let attend on Monday," Rachel said with a huge smile, "I can't get to far behind and I need to make sure that Mr. Schue doesn't do anything stupid and ruin our chances at Regionals."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Santana said with a laugh, "he doesn't have a plan yet, there are like two months until that competition."

"You are actually right about that," Rachel said and she gave Santana a small smile and the Latina returned it, "You know we should come up with something."

"You and me?" Santana asked and she pointed between them and Rachel nodded her head, "I think that we could do that."

"Perfect," Rachel said she started to hobble away, "you will come here tomorrow at 9.00 AM and we will decide on the best song, and please come with some suggestions even if I already have an idea on what we should sing."

Santana still sat at the table in the Berry kitchen; she had no idea on what just had happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I know that it was a while since I last update but I have been kind of busy, well not really I have been watching the World Cup, I am a bit of a soccer fan, you can tell from my name but here is the next part anyway.

It's not as long as the others but I think that there might be one more update coming later this week.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter, and I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm going to stop right here and let you read.

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4**_

It was Monday morning and Santana saw Rachel standing at her locker with the crutches leaned against the lockers next to hers and it didn't take long until someone was there and pushed them down to the floor, and then they were kicked around on the floor.

Santana sighed to herself, this was going to be a long week, or a few long weeks until Rachel would be able to get around without the crutches, the Latina took the crutches from the floor and walked up to Rachel.

"Berry, I think that you need these," Santana said as she held the crutches, and Rachel nodded her head and gave Santana a small smile.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she put her books in her bag before she put it over her shoulders and she reached for the crutches.

"I can take those books for you," Santana said as she pointed to Rachel's backpack, "We're in the same class."

"I can do it myself," Rachel said and started to hobble with the help of the crutches away from the lockers to the class room where her first class would be of the day, the brunette turned around, "but if you want to help someone, why don't you ask Artie, he's in our class too."

"I'm not going to help McCripple," Santana said as she smiled to herself, she was going to have some fun while she help Rachel even if the girl hadn't asked for it, she just needed to show her that she was honest and it all had been an accident.

"Then you should head to class," Rachel said as she continued her way to the class room, "You shouldn't be late." Santana glared after the brunette, there was so much truth in that small statement but Santana shook her head before she grabbed her own books and walked to the class.

/

Lunch arrived and Santana sank down on a chair around a table where Brittany and Quinn and some of the other Glee members were sitting, Santana placed her arms on the table and she leaned down on them and let out a sighed, it had been a long day so far.

"Have you seen Rachel's cast?" Brittany asked and poked at Santana, "she promised me that I could sign it."

"That's nice," Santana said, she just wanted to fall asleep, she had never guessed that it would take this much energy to follow Berry around all day just to make sure that nothing happened to her.

"Are you going to sign it too?" Brittany asked and the table looked at Santana waiting for her to say something.

"I don't think that Rachel would let her," Quinn said as she looked at her two friends, "Santana was after all the one that hit her with a car."

"How many times do I have to tell you all that it was an accident," Santana yelled and all of the cafeteria turned to the table, it had been some gossip around the school that Santana had been involved in the same accident as Rachel Berry, and now it was all confirmed that it was Santana who had hit her.

"No one believes you, and I don't think that Rachel will either," Kurt said and he looked at Santana, the girl got up from her chair and she started to look around in the room but she couldn't see Rachel anywhere, the Latina left the cafeteria she was going to find Rachel, the two of them needed to talk.

/

"Berry," Santana yelled as she saw the girl making her way in the hallway, and Santana guessed that the other girl was on her way to her next class or something like that. Santana could see how Rachel stopped her moving, and she guess that the other girl had heard her name.

The Cheerio quickened her pace so that she could catch up with Rachel, when Santana reached Rachel she put her hand on her shoulder and Santana noticed that the shorter girl stopped in her steps, and Rachel turned around and looked at Santana, the cheerleader sighed a little when she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel asked and she was about to answer the question but Rachel never gave her the chance, "Don't you think that you have done enough as it is?"

"I-," Santana started to say as she kept her eyes on Rachel, but she couldn't finish any more than the first word.

"You ran me over with a car," Rachel said and she pushed as good as she could at Santana's shoulders but the girl didn't move, "_a car._"

"I know that," Santana said, in a small voice, before she looked down on her own feet, Santana was normally not one to back down from a confrontation but this was a bit more than she could handle. "But you said that you believed me when I said that it was an accident."

"No," Rachel said as she looked at the girl that was standing in front of her looking down and avoiding any kind of eye contact, "I told you that I might believe you when the evidence are saying that it was an accident."

"But it was an accident," Santana said and looked up at Rachel, she felt how tears was about to spill, "and I really need you to believe that it was an accident."

"Why?" Rachel asked, she was about to give in to what Santana was saying and just tell her that she believed her, or that was how Santana looked at it.

"Why, why what?" Santana asked as she looked at Rachel, she needed to know what Rachel was talking about and at this moment she couldn't focus or even think of what it was that Rachel wanted to know.

"Why do you need me to believe that it was an accident?" Rachel asked as she leaned on her crutches, and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, Santana looked at the actions that she saw Rachel do and Santana did just the same before she opened her mouth to answer Rachel's question.

"I just need someone in this school to believe that it was an accident," Santana said and she looked at Rachel, "and most of all I need you to be the one to believe that it was an accident."

"I said, that I would take what the police say in consideration for if I'll believe that it was an accident," Rachel said and this was getting a bit too much of a repeat for her and Santana looked at the girl in front of her and she gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Santana said as she looked at Rachel, this was all taking a toll at her and she had a hard time dealing with everything that was going on around her and she just wanted to get everyone to believe her.

"I know that you are sorry," Rachel said and she placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, "but being sorry is sometimes not enough."

"What can I do to show you that I mean it?" Santana asked as she looked up at Rachel, and the cheerleader could see something in the brown eyes that she was looking into.

"I don't know," Rachel said as she turned around and did her best of walking away from Santana.

Santana stood rooted where she had been talking to Rachel and she looked in the direction that Rachel was moving there was something about the girl that was intriguing to Santana, and she knew that somewhere along the line she was going to show everyone that it was an accident.

/

As she was on her way to the Glee meeting that same day she was stopped by most of the New Directions, Santana did her best to get away from them but it wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be.

"If it comes down to you or Berry," Quinn said as she looked at Santana, Santana herself didn't say anything; she had an idea what this was about.

"You are the one that leaves," Finn said and he took a step closer to the cheerleader, "you have done enough damage to Rachel."

Santana had had enough of all of the double standards from most of the members in Glee, but she knew better than to say anything about it, "Listen to me Green Giant," Santana looked at Finn and then she turned to Quinn, "Tubbers, well really all of you," Santana was now addressing all of New Directions, "I could say the same about all of you, if it was down to you or Berry, Berry is staying," she moved her eyes from each and every single one of the New Direction members, "you have all done something to her, and I just so happened do accidently hit her with my car."

No one really said anything, "do you want me to tell everyone of you what you have done to her," Santana looked at all of them but no one really said anything and she tightened her ponytail and with that she left but she turned around and looked at them, "as far as I can tell there is only one of you that haven't really done anything to her."

Santana never really got the chance to complete what she was about to say as she was stopped by Rachel who was coming towards the group, Santana was the first one that had noticed Rachel coming and the rest of the group continued on with what they were saying.

"You can possibly say that there is just one or maybe two of us that haven't done anything bad against Rachel, Satan?" Mercedes said and Santana opened up her eyes as she looked at all of them.

"Do you want me to say what all of you have done against her?" Santana asked and she stared at all of them before she moved her eyes to Rachel, and that got the rest of the group to turn around and they all saw Rachel, "or maybe she can tell you all herself instead, you can chose whatever you would like."

"Can you all stop this," Rachel said as she looked at the rest of the Glee club, "this is not helping anyone."

"But she ran you over," Finn said and took a few steps towards Rachel, "you can't just forget about that."

"Finn," Rachel said and she sighed, "I haven't forgotten about that I don't think that I ever will be able to forget about that-"

"Great," Finn replied and gave her half a smile.

"But," Rachel said and looked at all of them, "I might be able to forgive."

"you can't just forgive her like that," Finn protested, Rachel let her head falling down a little, she didn't want to explain this to all of them and she knew that no one would really understand her.

"Noah," Rachel said and looked at Puck, who met her eyes, and he smiled at her, he had been there for her when Santana had left her alone, he was the only one that really knew that was going on.

"You guys," Puck said and looked at all of them, "I understand what Berry is talking about," they all looked at her, "you know, she is saying that she might forgive but she won't forget." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can you please explain to them what you mean?" Rachel asked at she looked at Puck; he had been one of the first ones to be on the receiving end of Rachel's big heart and her ability to forgive.

"I try," Puck said and huffed a little, "all of you have done something that has made Rachel forgive you at least once some of you more than once," a lot of them was nodding their heads as they understood what Puck was trying to say, "and now she might be using that to forgive Satan even if I don't know why."

"Noah," Rachel said in a stern voice as she looked at Puck.

"Sorry," Puck said with a cheap grin, "I meant Santana."

"Good."

"So are you going to come to Glee?" Kurt asked as he looked at Rachel, the singer shook her head, "why?"

"I have some physical therapy and then I need to talk to some people," Rachel said, both she and Santana knew what the last part was about, "but I think that I might stop by some other day this week if I feel up to it."

"That is great," Finn said and smiled at her, "it's not the same without you there."

Both Santana and Rachel shook their heads, and they could see some of the others doing the same, this was not how Santana wanted this to play out, Frankenteen using Rachel's accident as a way to nestle his way back in to her life, if he was a bit braver then this would never had happened, Santana was pretty sure of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope that you all still are reading this, I know that it has been a while, actually a pretty long time since I last update but there has been some things that have been in the way and also the lack of inspiration and a bit of writer's block but that isn't something that you would want to read about anyway.

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it, and I wanted to say thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters and I would love to know what you think of this. I'm going to stop here and let you read on.

_**Chapter 5**_

Rachel had been to her physical therapy session and from the look of it she would be back to somewhat a normal life rather sooner than later if she didn't get any setbacks but that wasn't something that they could be sure of.

"So are there anyone coming over tonight?" Hiram asked as he helped Rachel inside the house.

"I don't know if anyone is coming over or not," Rachel answered her father's question.

"Santana has been over a lot, I just thought that she might be over," Hiram said as the two of them sat down on the couch.

"there is a possibility that she will be coming over sometime during the weekend," Rachel said and looked at him with a smile, "You know she is trying to help me."

"That's the least she could do," Hiram said and smiled at his daughter.

/

Santana was hiding away in her room, it was Saturday and she wanted to go and visit Rachel but she wasn't sure that it was the best idea, but Rachel had seemed like she would have liked if she would have visited but then again who really knew what she would like.

The girl grabbed her cellphone and started to tap away on the screen.

**S: U home?**

_R: Where else would I be, of course am I home. _

**S: I'm coming over.**

_R: You can do that if you want to but you don't have too._

**S: I'm gonna learn u 2 spk txt.**

Santana walked down stairs, she saw her father sitting at the table reading the paper, she knew that it would probably be a bad idea to ask him to borrow the keys to the car.

"Dad," Santana said and he looked up and met her eyes, "I know that I'm not supposed to be driving but I need the car keys."

"Why do you need them?" he asked and Santana took a breath this was it.

"I'm heading over to Rachel's house," Santana said, it was the truth maybe it would be the best way to get to borrow the keys, being honest.

"And she knows that you are coming over?" Santana nodded her head, "You know," He said and looked at her, "I'll driver you and you can call me when you need to be picked up."

"I am old enough to be driving," Santana said but as she had said it she saw the looked on her father's face.

"Oh, I know that you have the age," he said as he looked at her he didn't break the eyecontact that they were having, "but I'm not sure that I trust you to be driving at the moment."

"Everyone knows that it was an accident," she said and looked at him, "Even Rachel knows that and she is forgiving me for it."

"Is she?" he asked.

"Okay, so she hasn't really said that she is forgiving me," Santana confessed, "I think that she might not be so sure that I mean it."

"But you do mean it right?" he asked and studied her, "This is not just some plot to hurt her more than you already have."

"of course not."

"I'll drive you," he said and looked at her, "that is the only way that you are getting there if you don't want to walk."

"fine," she grumbled, she didn't really like it but she didn't want to walk and she wanted to spend some time with Rachel before school on Monday.

/

Santana was let in to the Berry house and she was fast up the stairs to Rachel's room, she had been there enough times to feel somewhat at home as long as they welcomed her in.

"I don't think that I need to learn how to speak text as you put it." Was the first thing that Santana heard when she entered Rachel's room.

"You don't have to be so damned correct all the time," Santana said as she threw herself on the bed next to Rachel, it had been somewhat of a ritual when Santana came over like this, "and you need to relax a little."

"I am relaxed," Rachel said, "and you should know that it's not the easiest thing to be relaxed when you have been hit by a car."

"How long are you going to bring that up?" Santana asked but when she looked over at Rachel she saw the other girl smiling, "and maybe I can try and figure something out that I can hold over your head?"

"You try that," Rachel said and smiled, "I don't have any skeletons in my closet."

"Berry, Berry," Santana said and smirked at her, "Everyone has skeletons and I'll find yours believe me."

"Then you can tell me when you find them," Rachel said and grabbed the control to the DVD, "because I would love to know what kind of skeletons that I have."

"oh, you will know."

"Can you please put this disc in the player," Rachel said and handed Santana a DVD-disc.

"So what are we watching this time?" Santana asked and she took the disc from Rachel and popped it into the player, "And I don't want any more of those bootleg-copies of Broadway shows."

"Don't you worry about that," Rachel said and looked at Santana and the other girl laid back on the bed next to Rachel and she pressed play and it didn't take long until Rachel could see Santana looking at her like she was crazy.

"This is definitely not a Broadway show," Santana said as she had seen the opening scene to Alfred Hitchcock's _The Birds_.

"Oh, I know," that Rachel said with a huge grin, "I just thought that I should educate you in some of the classic horror movies that I think that everyone should have seen at least once."

"You are insane," Santana said.

/

Monday came around and it was time for both Rachel and Santana to go back to school after the weekend and both of the knew that it was Glee this afternoon, and both of them were to attend this time.

"You are coming this afternoon," Santana said as she walked next to Rachel to the others girl's first class.

"yes, I was thinking of attending todays Glee practice," Rachel said as she was about to walk inside the classroom, "and you should head to your class, you don't need to be late."

"Don't worry about that," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "I'll just ask Coach to make it disappear."

"So that's how all of the cheerios always passed all their classes and never has detention," Rachel said and Santana was just laughing.

"You know," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "If I wasn't such a nice person, I could have asked Coach to make everything that I have done to you disappear, like hit you with my car."

"So you are saying that the only reason that I know what you did is because you are a nice person?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana who was smiling, "and I can tell you that you aren't as nice as you like to believe."

"I'm leaving you know," Santana said and walked away but she could still hear Rachel calling after her and she turned around and waved to the girl. Rachel was kind of cool when she didn't try too much which was most of the time when you thought about it.

/

The rest of the school day had passed by like any other day for both Rachel and Santana and the two of them were on their way to the choirroom, for this week's first Glee rehersal, and it would be the first one for Rachel since the accident.

The brunette was a bit nervous for how this would go for her but, at the same time she was a bit happy that things were starting to get back to normal for her and she hoped that the rest of the Glee club would agree with her. She hoped that it would get better than the last time that she and Santana had a run in with the rest of Glee club.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked when she sat next to Santana, she had decided on that she was going to do what she could to make sure that she felt safe in the room and also that Santana felt at least welcomed.

"I don't really know," Santana said, "I know that you are somewhat okay with this but they…"

"They don't really know what we have talked about or how I feel or how you feel," Rachel explained as she looked at Santana and she hoped that she would understand what she was trying to say.

"I know that but they aren't exactly friendly when it comes to me," Santana said and she looked over at the other members of New Directions, "I mean even Britts isn't really on my side."

"Turn it around," Rachel said and turned to Santana, "What would you think of me if I was the one that had hit Brittany with my car instead?"

"You wouldn't be sitting in this room, that is for sure," Santana said as she started to understand what Rachel was trying to say, "but you don't really have any friends." And that was all it took for Rachel to get up from her seat and she moved and sat down besides Puck and she looked over at Santana.

The Latina leaned her head back as she realized what she just had said moved her a few steps back from where she had been just before she had opened her mouth, she had known that it was something that Rachel was insecure about and now she had played that card, stupid.

Santana got a glare from Puck and she knew that Rachel had said something to him and now she wasn't sure on what she was doing next, apologizing was something that she was getting better at and that was something she was happy about.

"it's nice to see you here again Rachel," Mr. Schue said as he saw that Rachel was back in the room with them, "Are you okay to dance?"

"I don't know," Rachel said as she looked at the teacher, "my doctor said that it could try but that I needed to take it easy but thought that I just could watch so that I would know the steps when I can return…" there was a lot of more things that she had to say but she was stopped by the teacher.

"Rachel that is really great but if you don't have anything more to say then we will start with rehearsals," Mr. Schue said and looked at all of the students.

Rachel sat on the side as she watch the rest of the team rehears some of the dance steps that they would need for the next competition, she was shaking her head, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be really enough for them to win.

When the practice was over, Rachel was one of the first to leave with Puck on her side and Santana never really had a chance to talk to her before she left but the Latina knew that she needed to talk to Rachel, and that she had made an even bigger mess than before. Rachel was kind of fun when you had a chance to get to know her and Santana had slowly started to get to know the girl that wasn't that obsess with Broadway and was so focused on everything that she forget how to have fun.

The Rachel that she had been hanging out with during the weekend had been fun and knew how to joke and had a strange sense of humor, and not to mention that she said what she meant and that she didn't really take any crap from her when she wasn't in school, it was like she was two different persons and when she thought about it, Santana herself was like that, she liked hanging out with Rachel when it was just the two of them and she was starting to understand why Puck had gotten to like Rachel and actually was her the brunette's friend.

Santana grabbed her cellphone and she tapped away quickly before she pressed send, she needed to know that Rachel had gotten her apology.

**S: Sorry about what I said. Please call me.**

Santana had decided on to send a somewhat correct text to Rachel and not one with text speak that she normally used when she texted.

The Latina sat outside the school waiting for Rachel to reply to her but she never got a text from the brunette instead she saw a message from her best friend.

_B: I want 2 c u _

Santana hid her face in her hands and she knew that she needed to see and spend some time with Brittany, the two of them hadn't spent that much time together since she had hit Rachel with her car. But it looked like Brittany wanted to spend some time with her. Santana typed a quick reply to the blonde.

**S: Sure, pick me up school.**

It didn't take long before she heard someone honk a horn and she looked up and she saw Brittany waving at her and the blonde wasn't alone, Quinn was there too, this was so not the day she had hoped to have everything was going against her but she needed to went to someone and both Quinn and Brittany were the right people to do so with, neither one of them would judge her or at least she hoped they wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter of this story and once again, I'm sorry that you have had to wait for this update, I hope that it won't take as long this time until the next one will be up, I will be working on this story during the weekend so I hope to have one or two more chapter finished of this during the weekend.

And thanks for your feedback so far, that is nice and I would love to know what you think of this too.

_**Chapter 6**_

This was all so strange, Santana was sitting on the floor in Brittany's room normally the two of them laid together on the blonde's bed, and sometimes the three of them, the Unholy trinity but not now, not Brittany and Quinn laid on B's bed, and Santana was on the floor.

There was a movie in the DVD-player, it was some Disney, Santana wasn't sure of which one it was but it was kind of nice the three of them hanging out together but they weren't really hanging out, and she had hoped that she would have had a chance to talk to Brittany and explain everything that was going on.

"Stop the movie," Santana said as she stood up and she sat down on the foot of the bed and she leaned back against the footboard.

"But it's the best part," Brittany said as she tried to watch the TV, but Santana was blocking the view.

"You wanted to see me," Santana said and she laid down on the bed, not blocking the view as much, "and now you are watching a movie."

"Santana," Quinn said and shook her head as she looked at the other girl, "let her watch the movie." Santana huffed and she crawled back to the floor.

Santana grabbed her phone from her bag, and she saw that she had three missed calls, and one new message, she saw the calls were from Rachel and she smiled a little, and she guessed that the message were from Rachel too.

_R: You ask me to call you and when I do,  
>you don't answer your phone that is not<br>the best way to make sure that you talk to  
>the person that you want to call you. I think<br>that you should call me and then stop by._

When Santana read the message from Rachel she couldn't help but to laugh, Rachel was the same in her text messengers as she was when someone talked to her and it was kind of fun.

"What are you laughing at?" Brittany asked and Santana looked up at the girl that had been her best friend for a long time.

"It was just something that Rachel wrote," Santana said as she started to type up a reply to Rachel.

"You never were friends with her before you hit her with your car," Brittany said and she started to move down to the floor so that she was sitting next to Santana and she tilted her head to the side, "why are you friends with her now?"

"Are you going to hurt her again?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow looking at Santana, "because that would be kind of shitty even if she can be annoying and you want to punch her."

"I'm not playing her," Santana said and she got up from the floor and she started to pace back and forth in Brittany's room, "she is kind of cool when you get to know her."

Both Quinn and Brittany laughed a little when they heard what Santana was saying.

"You know when you get passed all of the animal shirts and her talking in paragraphs all the time."

"And you know this because you spend so much time with her," Quinn said and shook her head, as she looked at Santana.

"I have spent a lot of time with her now," Santana said and turned to both of her friends, "actually she is the only one that really have talked to me since this happened."

"What were we supposed to do," Quinn said as she walked towards Santana, "you hit one of our friends with your car and you think that we are supposed to just act like it never happened?"

"You claim that you are her friends," Santana said as she stood face to face with the cheerio captain, "have you even been over to her place and talked to her and tried to figure out how she is feeling? I don't think so, as far as I know no one has really been there with her besides me, she said something about Puck being there but you know him."

"So you think that you are a better friend to her than what the rest of us are?" Quinn said and looked at Santana, Santana was almost sure of that Quinn was going to fight her again, Brittany didn't say anything she just sat on the floor, watching them, "you are the reason that she isn't able to be a part of Glee right now, so I think that she despises you more than us right now even if we aren't hanging out with her."

"Do you even hear yourself, Fabray?" Santana said and looked at the blonde before she turned to Brittany, "I'm leaving, and this isn't worth it."

"San, you can't leave," Brittany said as she stood up from the floor and walked up to Santana, trying to get ahold of her hand, "we are like the three musketeers and we are missing you."

"Neither one of you or the rest of the Glee club have heard a word of what I have said," Santana said and started to grab her things, and she saw that she had gotten a message again, and she smiled as she read it, "I have to go, I have something that I have to make right," it was the last thing she said before she started to walk to the door.

"Santana!" She turned around when she saw Brittany's mother walking through the door, she gave the older blonde a smile, "It was a long time since we saw you here."

"Yeah," Santana said and tightened the ponytail, "I have been busy and I kind of have to leave."

"Don't let it take this long until the next time we see you," Mrs. Pierce said and smiled at Santana and the Latina nodded her head, "Brittany has missed you, and I can say that it's not the same without you here."

"Yeah," Santana said and looked down, this was one of the few people that she couldn't let down, "I'll see what I can do."

/

As Santana started to walk to the Berry house, she was going to make things right with Rachel she sent a quick text to the brunette.

**S: I'm coming over. And we are talking.  
>And I won't leave until we have this<br>figured out, just so you know.**

_R: Look at you now using that horrible  
>textspeak, which I hate to try and<br>decipher. And you better not be driving  
>or I will tell your father, I have<br>him on speed dial._

Santana laughed as she read Rachel's reply, and she was absolutely sure of that Rachel had her father on speed dial, probably number two at the moment, number one was always to her voicemail.

**S: I believe you and I'm walking  
>you don't have to call my dad but<br>it's nice to know that you would  
>rat me out if I was driving.<strong>

_R: What else should I do?  
>And when should I be<br>expecting you?_

Santana smiled as read Rachel's last text, and she hoped that they would be able to keep this small banter between them, even after what Santana had said earlier, about Rachel not having any friends, so there might have been a few texted shared between them during the time that Santana had been at Brittany's but hey, who would blame her for trying to be nice to Rachel and get on here better side again.

The Cheerio didn't send a reply to Rachel, instead she raised a hand and knocked on the door that was in front to her, so she might have sent the message about her coming over when she was pretty close to the Berry house and she might also have jogged parts of the distance.

"I'm here now," Santana said as Rachel opened the door, and she saw that the shorter brunette in front of her looked like she had been crying, so she might not have already fixed the mess she had made after he comment, "I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry," Rachel said, Santana looked at the other girl, she was trying to see if she could see something that was cracking, if Rachel was playing her.

"I am," Santana said, "but at least I'm honest about what I say and not like the rest of the Gleeks. So can I come in, it's kind of cold standing here."

"That's cold, trying hearing that you don't have any friends that would defend you," Rachel said and she licked her lips as she studied Santana, "from the one person that hit you with a car and also have been acting somewhat friend like to you that is cold."

"I know," Santana said and looked down at the ground in front of her, and the she looked up meeting Rachel's brown eyes, "but if you let me in I can like try and make that up to you."

"If I let you in you need to really show that you mean what you have said up until today," Rachel said and she opened the door a bit more and took a step to the side, letting Santana in, "and I want to give you the chance of repaying me for everything that you have done."

"Ah, man," Santana said as she walked inside the Berry house with Rachel next to her, "everything that is a lot."

"Yes, but that is because there is a lot of things that you have done," Rachel said and she walked pass Santana to the livingroom, "and if you want to know what the first step to redemption is you better take a seat on the couch because you are now going to watch Funny Girl with me."

"This isn't some kind of strange sing-along-version," Santana asked as she sat down on the couch on the other side from where Rachel was sitting, she got a look from Rachel telling her that's he was crazy, "what do I know, the only movies that we have seen a these old scary ones by that Hitchcock dude."

"You don't call Alfred Hitchcock dude, and now one sings along to Barbra," Rachel said and she pressed play on the remote, "and you better keep your mouth shut until this movie is over and pay attention I will be quizzing you after."

"Should I get a pen and paper so that I can take notes?" Santana asked a bit sarcastic as she looked at Rachel who glared at her.

"You know what I said," Rachel said and looked at Santana before she paused the movie, "and this is you first and last warning, don't talk."

Santana looked from the TV to Rachel and she saw how the brunette was moving her lips with every line that was coming from Barbra, it was kind of cute, and this might be the best way to show Rachel that she was sorry about all of this.

As soon as the movie was over, Santana saw that Rachel was trying to dry some tears away, and she felt something wet on her own cheek, that had been a surprise, she didn't even know that she had been crying.

"So what do you think of this?" Rachel said and turned to Santana who now was trying to get rid of all of the evidence that she had been crying.

"It was okay," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "not really something that I would be watching.

"Santana," Rachel said and she moved closer to the other girl, "You can be honest with me, and I can see that you have been crying."

"Of course I was crying," Santana said as she tried to act like she didn't care, "I cried because the movie was so bad."

"Santana," Rachel said and placed a hand on the other girl's knee, "don't lie to me, it's bad to lie."

"Fine," Santana huffed as she turned her head away from Rachel, "it was a pretty good movie but you better not tell anyone that I said that because I will know that it was you who started that rumor."

"It's not bad to like a Barbra movie," Rachel said and smiled at Santana, "I'm kind of hungry, do you want anything?"

"You just have those crappy vegan things," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "I don't need anything."

"Are you hungry, yes or no?"

Santana was about to say that she was fine and that she didn't need any food but that was the moment that her stomach decided to play little prank of her letting them know that Santana was hungry, and that she wanted something to eat.

"And that is the answer to that, and you said that you wanted to make it up to me," Rachel said with a wicked smile, "here is your chance to do just that."

"You would have made an excellent Cheerio," Santana said, Rachel had the same drive that Coach Sylvester wanted in her cheerios, and she could be as ruthless as the rest of them is she wanted too.

"I'm not going to be a part of that," Rachel said as she opened the fridge and started to look for something that she could cook for them

"I never asked you to be a part," Santana said and looked at Rachel who had put some carrots and some other vegetables on the counter, "all I said that you would have been a great cheerleader with that attitude."

"And you think that I should say thank you for telling me that," Rachel said and turned to Santana holding a knife that was pointing at the other girl.

"I think that you should put that knife down," Santana said as she looked at Rachel that was waving the knife around as she was talking.


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you will enjoy it, there are some bounding between them again, and I hope that I got the voice of Sue, she will be popping up here and there from now on.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter as well, and thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites so far, I love to read what you think it is truly inspiring but now I'm going back to writing so that I have a few more chapters done for you so that I can post somewhat regular from now on, once a week or something like that.

_**Chapter 7**_

Later that week Santana had managed to somewhat get on Rachel's good side and it had made a lot of things easier for the two of them but there was still some things that made it a bit uncomfortable, most of it had to do with Glee, neither one of the other Glee club members wanted to believe that Santana was sorry for what had happened to Rachel, and they all acted like they were better than Santana.

"You are a bunch of idiots," Santana yelled as she saw one of them, more like Finn, trying to get Rachel to leave Santana and not talk to her, Santana wasn't sure what time this was that she had seen him or anyone else trying to get Rachel to stop hanging out with her.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue yelled at her as he heard her, "we don't use that kind of language here."

"Is that true," she asked and gave him her best bitch look, "I can recall a numerous of times that people have used the word idiot, and freak, and I can continue on if you want and the only time that you say something about it is when a girl uses them."

"Figgins office now," Mr. Schue said as his face started to turn red, and he pointed a hand to the door, showing Santana where she should go.

Santana shook her head as she walked out the door, and she heard that someone was following her.

"Santana!" She turned around and she saw that Rachel was the one that had followed her, and she looked at the other girl waiting for her to say something, but it appeared that Rachel was doing the same.

"You followed me," Santana said after a couple of minutes as the two of them now was sitting down on the floor in the hallway with their backs against a row of lockers, "so what do you want."

"I just wanted to say that you were right," rachel said as she put a loose lock of her own hair behind her ear, "and that Mr. Schue was out of line."

"Like that is something that never happened before," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "and I should probably go to Figgins."

Rachel looked at Santana before she did her best to try and get up from the floor; Santana was almost walking away, "you know you should give me a helping hand here."

Santana turned around and she had a small smirk on her lips, "and why should I do that, you have told me a numerous of times that you can do this on your own."

"There is some truth to that but I just have a small problem right now," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "It appears that I have trouble with the fact that there isn't something that I can hold on to and pull myself you."

"A normal person would ask for help," Santana said and she walked back to Rachel, and held her hand down, Rachel grabbed hold of it and Santana pulled Rachel up so that the shorter girl was standing in front of her, "and you could just tell me to follow through."

"I thought that was what I did, when I asked for a helping hand," Rachel said as the two of them made it down the hallway towards Figgins office.

The two of them were standing outside the office, Rachel had been there a couple of times, most of the time complaining about how little the school did to punish the bullies of the school and Santana had been there a couple of times too but not for the same matter as Rachel. Santana's visits had most of the time been in regards of Coach Sylvester and a small portion of blackmailing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked and she bit her lower lip and then she looked down, "I can be on your side, I mean you didn't do anything wrong?"

"I can do this myself," Santana said and cocked an eyebrow in Rachel's direction, and she could see the look on Rachel's face, it was a somewhat disappointed look, "but thanks for saying that."

"That's what friends are for," Rachel said and she sat down on chair outside the Principal's office as she waited for Santana to come out from there.

/

When Santana was done in the office the two of them started to walk back to the chooirroom, Figgins hadn't been able to do anything to Santana, it wasn't anything big, the Latina had explained to the principal that she just had expressed and opinion that apparently most of the Glee Club didn't agree on and that was it.

As the two of them were walking the hallway, Santana saw a shadow following them around, and there was only one person at the school that would do that, Coach Sylvester.

"You Boobs McGee," Santana did her best to ignore the cheerleading coach but it didn't go so well, the cheerleader stopped in her tracks and turned around and faced her coach.

"What can we do for you this fine day, Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked, both Sue and Santana looked at Rachel like she had grown one more head or something like that, no one talked to Sue Sylvester if she hadn't addressed you herself first.

"I smell something," Sue said and looked around in the corridor but she couldn't see what it could be that smelled, "I know the smell."

Both Santana and Rachel looked at the cheerleading coach waiting for her to say something, Rachel turned to Santana, and the taller girl could tell what Rachel was thinking and she just shook her head in a negative answer to what Rachel was trying to ask her.

"it smells like failure," Sue said as she had realized what the smell that she felt was and she started to look around to see if she saw someone else that could be the reason for the smell, but she couldn't find anything.

Santana shook her head as she knew what was about to come out from her coach's mouth, and she almost prayed to a God that Rachel wouldn't say anything as soon as Coach Sylvester had said whatever insult she had in mind.

"And it's coming from you," Sue said and turned her head to the side, "and you stinks."

Rachel was about to reply with something but Santana raised a hand and placed it on Rachel's arm, as she stopped her from saying something that would get them in to some more trouble, getting out from Figgins and whatever lesson that Mr. Schuester was trying to teach them was easy, for both of them, coach Sylvester that is a different story.

"William must be pestering all of you with his smell," Sue said and turned around and walked away from the two of the two girls looked at each other not really understand what had happened, "tell him to take a shower and maybe some of the smell will disappear but I don't think so."

Rachel turned to Santana as they were about to walk inside the choirrroom again and she whispered to her, "do you think that we should tell Mr. Schue what Coach Sylvester said," Santana had to bit her lips not to burst out in a huge laughter.

"You do it if you want to," Santana said as the two of them took a seat, "I won't do it," Rachel looked at Santana.

"Is that a challenge?" Rachel asked and Santana just shook her head, she had seen parts of this Rachel when they had been hanging out together, just the two of them. Rachel raised her right hand waiting for the teacher to see that she had something to say.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked as he saw her hand in the air.

"I have something that I would like to say to you," Rachel said as she stood up from the chair, and Santana knew what was to come.

"You can say what you want."

"Thank you," Rachel said as she ran her hands over her skirt, "I have message to you."

"What is it that you have to tell me," the teacher sighed and looked at Rachel.

"The message said that you should take a shower, they have a problem with the smell."

Mr. Schue just pointed to the door, and both Rachel and Santana were holding their laughter in and Rachel saw in the corner of her eye that Puck also had trouble holding his laughter in, and it looked like some others also had problem with keeping it in.

"I'll go to Figgins," Rachel said and started to walk to the door, "but I would like to have some company with me," Rachel turned to Santana, "Coming?"

The two of them were on their way to Figgins office for a second time this afternoon, and Rachel turned to Santana with a smile on her lips, "You are a bad influent on me but being bad feels so good."

"I do what I can to help," Santana said and laughed, "I will offer my help when it comes to helping you out of any kind of troubles."

"I thank you for that," Rachel said and she knocked on the door to the principal's office, "but I think I know how to play this."

"Just tell him that you gave Mr. Schuester a message from Coach Sylvester if you plan doesn't work then you will be set," Santana said and Rachel just looked at her, "I don't know what he is more afraid of Sue or vampires."

"Thanks," Rachel said and she walked inside the office.

/

Almost a week had passed since the two of them had made their trips to Figgins, and Santana lied on her bed she had her chemistry book next to her, she had a test in a couple of days and she knew that she needed to study but there was a lot of things that were swirling around in her head.

She took her phone and she sent a text to Rachel, she had to know what was going on with the other girl, they had talked a little earlier in the day but Rachel had been picked up by her dad, Hiram earlier that day, Santana had gotten a call from her own father letting her know that she needed to make sure that she got an okay not to be in school tomorrow.

The Latina had no idea what all of this was about but she had an idea that it had to do with the accident and truth be told she had almost forgotten about it, she had done her best to not to think about it and Rachel had helped her with that, it was like they had been friends for a long time and that Santana herself never had been the reason for Rachel's physical therapy.

**S: Why did you leave earlier today?**

Santana opened her boo again as she waited for the reply from Rachel and she had learned the hard way that it could take some time for Rachel to reply to texts sometime but somehow she had started to think it was kind of charming that Rachel always took the time to think before she replied and it was almost never one or two words, it was almost an essay when Rachel wrote a text message, and Santana could see Rachel sitting on her bed or at her desk trying to figure out what to write, the image of Rachel she had in her head was kind of cute.

The Latina blinked a couple of times, she shook her head, she had noticed that she had started to look at Rachel in a different way, from just trying to befriend the girl and just try and do the right thing it had start to go in the direction of Santana actually liking Rachel and thinking that Rachel was cute, and the same of her small quirks that Santana had thought was annoying in the beginning, like this text thing.

It was actually Rachel that had managed to get Santana to change, from using text speak to actually write out the words.

_R: That is information that I at this  
>moment can't disclose to you or<br>anyone else, even if I would like  
>to tell you or anyone what I was<br>doing this afternoon and early  
>evening. I do have a feeling that<br>you will get the answer to that  
>either tomorrow or someday soon.<br>So can we please not talk about it.  
>Before you ask I am okay, you don't<br>have to worry about me even if it's  
>kind of nice when you do.<em>

When Santana read the message from Rachel she couldn't help but to laugh at the silliness that was the message, this was just what she had expected from Rachel. So the started to tap away on her phone.

**S: A I can't tell you would be  
>enough. And I knew you were<br>fine, and I wasn't going to ask.**

She put her phone away and opened her chemistry book again and this time it was easier to read and understand and ore important remember what it was that she was reading.

"Santana!" She sighed as she heard her name being called, she knew that her father was home, and that meant that there was talking they needed to do, about tomorrow and what she should be saying.

"I'm coming dad," Santana yelled back to him, and she dropped her book on the floor, she hoped that she done enough studying so that she would get at least a B+, she hoped for at least an A- but this time she wasn't sure of it was enough.

Santana walked down the stairs and she knocked on the door to her father's home office, and he waved her in, and she took a couple of steps so that she was inside his office.

"Close the door," he said as he looked at Santana and the girl nodded her head and closed the door behind them, "I don't want your brother to hear what we are about to discuss now."

"I understand," Santana said and sat down on the chair so that she was facing her father, they normally got a long pretty good.

"You know that the police and the DA have been investigating the accident that you were involved in where a girl your age was hit by your car that you were driving."

"Yes, dad," Santana said and scratched the back of her neck, "I know that and I know the girl that I hit," she looked him in the eyes, "we have sort of become friends after that happened."

The older Lopez looked at her, he knew that Santana had said something about trying to do the right thing and befriend the girl that she had hit but he never thought that she would actually succeed in what she was trying, "so you are saying that you are her friend now?"

"I guess you can call it that," Santana said and licked her lips, "she is the only one that is really talking to me," her father looked at her like she was the one that bed been hurt, "dad, I told you all of this earlier."

The two of them continued on to talk and Santana told him about some of the things that she and Rachel had done since they had become somewhat friends, and she got this look from her father asking her if there was something else that she wanted to say but Santana didn't say a word to him, she didn't know what he wanted her to say but she had smiled when she thought about the other girl.

"I want to meet this girl," Mr. Lopez said and looked at Santana, "she is the only one that I have seen make you smile this much in a long time."

"I'll ask her," Santana said and started to get up and leave the room, "Friday?" the older Lopez nodded his head, "I'll text her tomorrow, I think she is sleeping right now," Santana said as she saw what time it is.

"I'm looking forward to meeting this girl that has you talking about her like this," Mr. Lopez said as he looked at Santana with a knowing smile, Santana sighed and shook her head.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback so far in reviews, alerts and favorites, it really nice and a big inspiration for me to write, and it helped me with the block that I have tried to work through.

I would love for you all to tell me what you think of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any other show that is mentioned in this chapter.

_**Chapter 8**_

Santana sat in a room down at the police station, in the room with her was the District Attorney, and her lawyer, it was her father's idea that the lawyer should be there with her, there was also a couple of police officers in the room, one of them were the female one that she had talked to earlier when she had given her statement, after the accident.

"So what am I doing here?" Santana asked and looked at them, she could see her lawyer shaking her head in the corner of her eye, Santana just rolled her eyes, and she knew that this was going to be okay.

"We are here to inform you about this case that we have been investigating," the female cop said and she sat down on the other side of the table that Santana was sitting at, "and you know what this was about."

"Yeah," Santana sighed and leaned back in her chair, "so tell me what I'm doing here."

"Santana," the lawyer said as she first turned to the teenage girl, and the back to the DA and cop, "I think you know how some teenagers act these days, but I would like to know why my client is here."

"We need some more answers to some questions that we have," the cop said and she turned to Santana, "I know that you have told us everything that you remember but we were hoping that you would have some more to tell us now."

"Rachel is cool," Santana said and she looked down on her nails, "she seems fine, we are kind of friends."

Everyone in the room looked at her with questioning eyes, "what?" Santana asked as she saw them looking at her, "I can't be friends with her, that must be some kind of joke."

"of course you can be friends with her," the female cop said and looked at Santana with a small smile, "it's just a bit strange that you are becoming friends after what happened between the two of you."

"You mean me hitting her with a car," Santana said as she sat up a bit straighter on the chair, "you know she is the only one that actually talks to me and treats me like a person."

"So you being friends with her doesn't have anything to do with you not wanting her to press charges against you?" the DA asked and looked at Santana.

The younger girl turned to her lawyer and she blinked a couple of times, "are he asking me what I think he is asking me?" the lawyer nodded her head, "the only reason that I am friends with Rachel Berry is because I wanted to do the right thing." Santana stood up and pushed her chair back and slammed her hands against the table that was separating them, "I might have had some influence on her but we have never talked about this."

The Latina started to clench her hands as she did her best to calm down; this was not what she wanted to talk about.

"Santana!" her lawyer almost yelled as she looked at the teenager, "I think that you should explain what you meant by what you just said."

"As we have become friends Rachel hasn't been as obnoxious as she used to be, she is cool," Santana said and she looked at the people that was in front of her, "and before you say anything the only thing I asked from her," Santana took a deep breath before she continued on with her monologue, "was that she would forgive me and let us try and put it behind us when it was proved that it was an accident."

Santana sunk back down on the chair and she looked up at them and in a smaller voice she added, "Rachel she said she would consider it if it was proven to be an accident."

"Santana?" the cop asked and got up from her seat and walked to Santana's side and kneeled down beside her, "what is it that you aren't telling us?"

"What if…" Santana started and looked down on her knees she couldn't look at either one in the room, she closed her eyes, she knew that she was about to cry, and Santana Lopez hated to cry.

"You can tell us," the cop said as she put an arm around Santana's shoulders, "we want to help you and the only way that we can help you is if you tell us what's going on with you."

Santana looked up, and she looked at the cop, the girl lifted on of her hands and she started to try and dry away some of the tears from her eyes, "what if you can't prove that I did my best to stop the car and that it wasn't an accident."

"Santana," the girl had turned her head away from all of them, she wasn't going to look at anyone in the room, "is there anything else that you need to say?"

"I just can't lose her," Santana said, and now her tears were falling free from her eyes and she didn't care any longer, "I can't lose her."

"You won't lose her," the cop said and she pulled the teenage girl in to a hug, "if she really is you friend she will understand."

"I can't lose her," Santana was rocking a bit back and forth as she was being held by the cop, "you don't understand!" she sobbed out.

"I do understand, Santana, I do understand," the cop said.

"No!" the girl yelled, "You can't understand, I don't even understand why I am feeling like this so you can't understand. No one can."

"Could you please tell us why we are here," the lawyer said, "I think that it's pretty clear that Santana won't be able to tell you anything more and from what I can tell this was really an accident."

"We can see that," the DA said and looked at the lawyer and Santana, "and I think that it's safe to say that this case will be dropped."

"So you have on paper that it's wan accident?" the lawyer said and looked at them, "that there won't be a case against my client her."

"What we are saying is that the case has been dropped," the DA said and he shook his head, "I don't know why but it appear that Ms. Berry didn't want to continue on with the charges and she dropped them."

Santana looked up when she heard what they said, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Rachel was the one that dropped the charges, I never wanted her to do that," Santana's voice was small, she couldn't really understand what it was that they were telling her, "but why would she do that?"

"who knows?" the DA said and he walked out the room not looking back at them, "crazy," Santana heard him say under his breath and she was pretty sure that it was about Rachel, and she felt someone put a hand on her arm and she calmed down a little, it was almost as the lawyer knew what was going through Santana's head.

"I promise, I never talked to Rachel about her dropping the charges," Santana said and looked at her lawyer, and then to the cop, "I swear on Barbra Streisand's life," she received a couple of strange looks from the rest of the persons that was I the room.

"I never took you as a Barbra fan," the cop said and laughed a little as she saw the look in Santana's face.

"I'm not a fan," Santana said and she looked away.

"Then you swearing on her life doesn't mean much," someone said, Santana looked at the person that had said that and she raised one of her eyebrows in the direction of the person.

"You haven't met Rachel then," Santana said and she looked at all of them, "Barbra is like God to her and I don't want to be the reason that Rachel has a melt down because Barbra is dead."

"She is right," the female cop said and grabbed some of the papers that were on the table, "Rachel is a Barbra fan and I would say that Santana's estimate on Rachel's reaction would be quite true."

Santana walked out from the room, and she saw that her father was sitting and he was waiting for her, and as she reached him he stood up and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Santana nodded her head, "Are you sure?" Santana once again nodded her head as she looked at him, trying to get rid of some of the traces of that she had been crying, "I can tell that you have cried."

"I don't cry," Santana said and gave him a glare.

"Santana," he said in a stern voice, "It's okay to cry."

"I should do what Coach did," Santana said as the two of them walked to the car.

"And what did you coach do that you should do?" Mr. Lopez said and looked at his daughter.

"She jacked out her tears ducks," Santana said and looked in the mirror that she had in her bag, as she tried to fix her makeup.

"That doesn't sound like a were good idea," he said and smiled at her, "I would like for you to be able to cry, and you don't awalys cry when you are sad, you can cry because you are happy."

Santana looked at him like he was crazy, "You know," he glanced at her, "I think that you will get along with Rachel perfectly."

"So she is comig to dinner?" Mr. Lopez said and looked at Santana, who let out a sigh as she looked at him.

"I haven't had the time to checked that with her," Santana said and looked at her father at the same time that she was shaking her head, "I have been kind of busy but I am going to text her. You know you can see me send the text if you want?"

"That would be great," Mr. Lopez said and Santana took out her phone and started to tap away on the screen.

"You want me to read what I am sending her?" Santana asked just before she was going to press send.

"I think that you can ask a friend to come to dinner with your family without messing it up to bad," he said and smiled at her as they had stopped at a red light.

Santana sent the text to Rachel and she was smiling to herself, it was kind of fun, and she couldn't wait until she got the reaction from Rachel.

**S: My dad wants you for dinner this Friday.**

Santana's phone buzzed and she saw that Rachel had replied pretty fast this time.

_R: Can you please explain what you mean._

As Santana read the text she knew why Rachel's reply had been so fast, she laughed a little when she started to type away.

**S: What do you think it means?  
>Dinner Friday, yes or no?<strong>

Once again Rachel's reply was pretty fast for being Rachel, and Santana couldn't help but to laugh when she saw what Rachel had written.

"dad," Santana said as the two of the got out of the car, he looked over the roof of the car to where Santana was standing.

"yes?" he asked as the two of them walked to the house.

"rachel is coming to dinner," Santana said, and she was tempted to tell him what Rachel had said.

"That's nice and I think we will have a great time together," he said as they stood in the hallway, and Santana had dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes and she was walking towards the livingroom to turn the TV on.

"So what was it that you had to do at the station?" he said as he sat down in one of the chairs and Santana was laying on the couch zapping through the channels before she stopped on MTV, there was an old episode of _Jersey Shore_, she had no idea what it was that made her watch this show, and after a couple of minutes Santana realized that this was an episode that she already had seen one to many times.

"Nothing really," Santana said and she started to zap again, and this time she stopped on a _Mythbusters_ episode, it was always fun to see what they were doing this time, and she smiled when she saw that it was one of the episodes where they were trying to prove some of the stunts from the Bond movies.

"Santana," her father said and tried to grab the remote from her, "You better tell me what it was all about."

"It was nothing really," Santana said as she sat up and looked at him, "they wanted to make sure that I hadn't been pushing Rachel to drop the charges."

"And why would they want to know that?" He asked and Santana shook her head and sighed, for being a doctor her father could be pretty dumb.

"What do you think?" She asked and walked to the kitchen, "Anything to drink?" and she could hear him thinking about what she just had said and as she walked back in to the livingroom dropping back on the couch he looked at her.

"The charges are dropped?" he asked and looked at her, she could see that he was a bit skeptic about what Santana had hinted at.

"Yes," Santana sighed as she took a sip of her water, "Rachel dropped the charges yesterday."

"Did you talk to her about the charges?" he asked and looked at her.

"What do you thin?" She asked but she never let him answer the question, "Do you think that I am that stupid?"

"Of course not but sometimes you do thing with out really thinking."

"Can you just be happy for me about the fact that I won't be charges with," Santana said and thought about what the charges could be, "actually I have no idea what it would have been."

"I am happy," he said and squeezed her shoulder as he walked passed her on the way to his office.

Santana smiled when she heard her phone buzz, and she smiled when she saw the message that was from Rachel.

_R: I hope that you have gotten  
>the news about the charges I<br>can't wait to see you tomorrow  
>in school. I hope that they will<br>understand. So I think that  
>congratulation is in order.<em>

Santana had no idea what she was going to tell Rachel, but she had a point they had no idea on how people around them would react to Rachel dropping the charges, and accepting it as an accident.

**S: what made you drop them?**

This was the question that Santana wanted the answer too, and she prayed that Rachel would give her one at least some of it before the met tomorrow.

_R: I can't tell you what the  
>reason is just yet. But I hope<br>that you are happy about the  
>fact that you now are a free<br>woman. And I will tell you  
>tomorrow.<em>

Reading Rachel's text was nice and she was happy that they were going to talk about this, it felt like there were a lot of things that they had to talk about, because this dropping of the charges came out of nowhere and it felt like it had to be something that had led to Rachel doing this.


	10. Chapter 9

Than you to all of you that have been reading this story so far, and left me reviews, or added the story to alerts and favorites it has been inspiring to write, and here is the next chapter, and I hope that you will be enjoying this chapter too.

And I would love to know what you think of this.

_**Chapter 9**_

Last day of school for the week for both Santana and Rachel, and the rest of the school, and Santana knew that she needed to talk to Rachel about what she had done before it got out to the rest of the Glee Club.

Santana saw Rachel standing by her locker, the same Friday just before lunch, she walked over to new friend, she grabbed Rachel by her shoulder and turned her around so that she was looking Rachel in the eyes.

"We need to talk," Santana said and she started to look around, she let out a sigh when she saw Finn standing at his locker looking at them, "and not here," Santana said as she closed Rachel's locker and pulled her towards the nearest bathroom.

Santana gave the girls that was standing at the sinks and mirrors a glare, that was pretty clear about what she wanted to do, "get lost," she said and she made it even clearer for them and she started to look down under the booths to see that there wasn't anyone in there as Santana was sure that there wasn't anyone in there beside her and Rachel, she turned to the shorter brunette before she walked over to the door and locked it.

Rachel was the first one to say anything, she had wanted to say something earlier but she had no idea what she was supposed to say, the shorter of the two girls looked at the other girls.

"Santana," Rachel said and she walked up to Santana who was standing by the door.

The Latina closed her eyes, as she felt how close Rachel was to her, she had no idea to why she was reacting like this to Rachel's closeness, it had started about a week earlier, and she let out a small breath before she whispered, "Rachel."

Rachel's name just graced her lips as she had whispered, Santana could see how Rachel was looking at her with her big brown eyes, there was so much that you could see in her eyes. It was something that Santana never had noticed before, even if she had been in the close proximity as Rachel a couple of times before.

"Santana," Rachel said as she took a step back from the Latina, "you said that we needed to talk," the other girl nodded her head as she looked up at Rachel who smiled at her, "so why haven't we talked yet, I can't stay here that long I need to eat."

"I know," Santana said as she smiled at Rachel, "and I do want to talk but I have no idea what I should say to you."

"Okay," Rachel said and smooth down her skirt as she looked Santana in the eyes, "why don't we make this easier for you," Santana nodded her head as she heard Rachel, "Ask me the question that you want the answer to and I will tell you as good as I can."

"Okay," Santana said, and Rachel could hear that the other girl wasn't sure on if she could really do it; Rachel smiled at her and encouraged her as much as she could, "Why?"

"Why, what?" Rachel asked, she wanted Santana to really ask her the question even if she already knew what Santana was going to answer.

"Why did you drop," Santana said and looked up at Rachel, and she licked her lips before she continued with her question, "the charges?"

"I could tell that from the way that you have acted for the last couple of weeks," Rachel said and she walked closer to Santana, and she placed both of her hands on Santana's shoulders so that she could move Santana's head back if she tried to turn away from her, "that you are sorry, and not just to try and get me to do this," Rachel said and she kept eye contact with Santana, "I can tell that you are sorry and that it was an accident, and I no longer needed the police to tell me so."

"What about your dads?" Santana asked, and she looked down, she knew that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"My dads," Rachel said and tried to move away some hair that was in the way, even if there wasn't any hair in the way, "they aren't that happy about that I'm dropping it."

"So why do it?" Santana said and looked up at Rachel, "Why not just let the police come to the same conclusion as you did?"

"I didn't want to put my friend through all of that longer than necessary," Rachel said and she looked at Santana, "You are my friend, and I am going to forgive you-,"

"Thank you," Santana said and she was about to sink down on the floor, but Rachel placed her arms around her waist and held her close.

"But," Rachel said and Santana stood up a little, "I'm never going to forget, this is something that I will carry on with me for the rest of my life."

Santana nodded, she understood what it was that Rachel was saying, "me too, me too," was all that she could say as she let her head hang down a little.

"I am going to hug you know," Rachel said and she placed her arms around Santana's neck and she clasped her hands together behind the other girl's head as she pulled Santana closer to herself.

Santana couldn't say anything, it was a nice feeling just to have Rachel's arms wrapped around them, they stood there for what felt like an eternity for both of them, neither one of them wanted to let go of the hug but there was something that brought them back to McKinley again, there was someone outside the school bathroom, the person wasn't knocking it sounded more like they were kicking on the door.

"How much do you want to bet that it's Finn on the other side of the door?" Santana asked as she broke the hug but before doing so she took a deep breathe to get a chance to savoir the scent that was Rachel.

"What makes you think that it's Finn?" Rachel asked, she stood on an arm's length at this moment, but one of her hands was clasped together with Santana's, neither one of them cared about that.

"He was in the hallway before we got in here," Santana said with a small smirk and looked at Rachel and half raised an eyebrow in the shorter brunette's direction, "and who else is known for kicking things that shouldn't be kicked?"

"So," Rachel said and gave Santana a smile, "Finn happens to have a bit of a history of kicking chairs."

"And you think that he wouldn't try and kick down this door if he could?" Santana asked as she thought about if she was opening the door or not, "he thinks that he is the hero in every situation even if he is the one that made the mess in the first place."

"Santana," Rachel said and shook her head as she looked that the other girl, "this mess wasn't created by Finn and he knows when he does things wrong and he fixes them."

Santana was about to say something stupid but she stopped before the first word was out her mouth, "Are you even listening to what you are saying?" She asked as she looked at rachel, "you are defending a man, actually he isn't even a man, a boy might be true-,"

"Santana! Stop!" Rachel yelled as she heard Santana.

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

The two girls looked at each other as they heard the person on the other side of the door, it seemed to be Puck that was asking, Santana looked at Rachel, telling the shorter girl that she should let them know that she was okay.

"Noah, I'm fine," Rachel said and she looked at Santana how made a motion with her hand telling Rachel to continue on, "and please tell Finn to stop kicking the door." And rachel turned to Santana, "Happy?"

"Very," Santana said with a smirk, "and as I was saying, Finn is a moron that always creates the same messes and he hasn't learned one thing from his mistakes."

"That's not true," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "he has learned from his mistakes."

"Name one thing that he has learned and hasn't done again," Santana challenged Rachel, and the shorter brunette was silent, "you can't think of one."

"Please," Rachel said in a small voice as she looked up at Santana, and Santana could see the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Santana said and walked up to Rachel and pulled her in to a hug, "I didn't mean to yell, I just hate that you can't see the things that he has done to you and everyone else and not apologized for them."

The two of them stood there holding each other, "I know that I can be blinded by him sometimes," Rachel said as she had her head resting against Santana's shoulder, "But he was one of my first friends, if not my first one."

"That's my fault," Santana said and took a small step back but she still held on to Rachel, "I could have done something about that."

"You are doing it now," Rachel said and looked down on the floor, "and that is better than never."

Santana let out small laugh, between the tears that was falling from her face and Rachel's, "You know," Santana said as she looked at Rachel, who was shaking her head, "this was so not what I want to talk to you about, this is supposed to a happy time for us."

"You are right," Rachel said and the two of them could hear the bell ring, they had spent the whole lunch hour locked up in a bathroom talking, arguing, talking again, and apologizing.

/

Later that same afternoon Rachel and Santana walked in to the choirroom together, Rachel was laughing about something that Santana had said, one of her hands were placed on Santana's upper arm as they were on their way over to the seats. The two of them were receiving strange looks from everyone in the room, Santana turned from Rachel and glared at Finn, he was the one that was looking most at them.

Puck had looked at them, Santana guessed that it he just wanted to make sure that Rachel was okay, he had been there outside the bathroom during lunch so he had heard some of the things that he been said, more like yelled, and when he had seen that Rachel was okay, he turned back to what he had been doing earlier.

Rachel turned around a little and looked up at the row behind them, to the left of them, where she could see Kurt and Mercedes sitting, she knew what they were doing, gossiping, the short brunette turned to Santana again, and shook her head.

"he is not worth it," Rachel said and squeezed Santana's arm, "I kind of want you around so that I don't have to deal with him myself."

Santana glared in Finn's direction before huffing and she turned to Rachel, "just so you know if he says something he is going down."

"If, and I mean if, he says something I will let you take him," Rachel said with a smile, "but you know that I'm not the only one that is going to suffer if you do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she looked at Rachel, "You are the only one that is talking to me and act like my friend."

"I'm sure that Brittany will come around," Rachel said and gave Santana a knowing smile, "on Monday it will be like nothing happened." Santana shook her head and closed her eyes before she opened them and looked at Rachel.

"It will never be the same again," Santana said and looked at Brittany who had walked in to the room with Quinn, and the taller of the two blondes were now sitting and talking to Artie who had rolled in with them.

"Hey," Rachel said as she tried to get Santana's attention, "is it tonight your dad wants me for dinner?"

"Yeah," Santana said, not really listening to what Rachel was asking she knew that things with Brittany needed to get turned around, she wanted her best friend back.

"You should really talk to her," Rachel said as she saw where Santana was looking, "Talk to her after Glee."

Rachel saw that Finn was getting up from where he was sitting, and she could see that Santana was noticing it, mostly because Rachel could see and feel how Santana's whole body changed it demeanor, he muscles became rigid and her eyes got darker, her face wasn't showing any real emotions.

"Stay calm," Rachel said as she had noticed the changes in Santana, "remember he is not worth getting suspended or expelled for."

Santana nodded her head and her jaw and hands were clenched together.

"How can you let her get away with it?" Finn asked as he stood in front of Rachel and then he turned to Santana, "and you don't deserve her."

Santana looked up at Finn and she was about to say something when she was stopped by Rachel who stood up and was trying to stare Finn in the eyes, it was quite the image.

"You don't know anything, Finn," Rachel said as she looked at him, she wasn't going to bit whatever it was that he was dangling in front of her and she hoped that Santana would do the same.

"Oh, I know," Finn said and glared at Santana, "Who could you let her bully you in to dropping the charges?"

"Hey!" Santana yelled as she got up from her seat, she was standing next to Rachel, and she would have jumped him if she hadn't been stopped by Rachel placing a hand on her arm and shaking her head.

"I did what I know is the right thing," Rachel said as she looked at Finn, "You don't know all of it; all you know is what you have heard and think that you know."

"But its Santana," Finn said as it was the most obvious thing in the world and that it would explain, "Bully people are what she does."

"What I do is to tell the truth," Santana said glaring at him, "and I didn't even know that she was thinking of dropping the charges."

Finn was letting out some kind of sound that neither one of the girls could place, "Actually you are just a bitch."

"Finn Hudson," Rachel said and walked up to him, she was now standing right in front of him, she lifted her right hand and drew it back before she let the palm of her hand connect with his left cheek, "I have no words to describe what I am feeling right now, disappointment isn't strong enough."

The whole room was looking at the scene that was playing out in front of them, no one that was in the room would have ever believed that the day that Rachel Berry stood up for Santana Lopez and the reason for it would be something that Finn Hudson would have said.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said as the teacher walked in the room, later as always, Finn was standing in the same place, holding a hand to his cheek looking at Rachel, he hadn't understood what just had happened, "I don't feel like being here right now."

"Okay?" the teacher said and looked at Rachel.

"I think that the Glee Club can explain the reason behind it," Rachel said and turned to Santana, "you can come with me if you want to." The Latina nodded her head in Rachel's direction.

As the two of them were walking out the door, they could hear Mr. Schuester's voice, "Anyone that can explain what just happened," as the teacher looked around there was an arm in the air, "Brittany?"

Rachel and Santana smiled as they heard the teacher.

As the two of them were standing at Rachel's locker as the brunette packed the books that she would need for the weekend, Santana saw a blonde walking up to them.

"Brittany?" Santana said in a surprise as she saw her best friend.

"I just wanted to say that what you did was awesome," Brittany said and pulled Rachel in to a hug, both Santana and Rachel blinked as it happened.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she looked at the blonde, "but I didn't do anything."

"You did," Brittany said and smiled at them, "Finn was acting like he was a mighty duck," the blonde blinked a couple of times, "did you know that it used to be a hockey team called, _Mighty Ducks_."

"I did not know that," Rachel said and looked from Brittany to Santana silently asking her friend what the blonde was talking about, but Santana just shrugged her shoulder.

"you know dropping the charges," Brittany said, and both Santana and Rachel understood what Brittany was talking about.

"Of course I did that," Rachel said and smiled at Brittany before she turned to Santana smiling at her and then she turned back to Brittany, "I knew it was an accident."

"That is good because that means that I don't have to be mad at San for hurting you," Brittany said and smiled at them before she skipped away towards her locker.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other and Rachel broke out in a big smile, "What did I tell you?"

Santana grumbled something under her breath, and Rachel turned to her, "What did you say?"

"That you were right," Santana said and she took a hold of Rachel's hand and linked their arms together as they walked out the school, "So do you think that talking to your dads would be a good idea?"

"Some other day," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "I don't think another Finn moment is what we want right now."

I'm thinking about incorporating some of the things from this season in this story and I would like to know what you would like for me to incorporate, I have a couple of ideas but I would like to hear what you think before doing so


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your feedback so far and I will need some help, for upcoming chapters, I will tell you more about at the end. And if you want to read something let me know and I will see if I will be able to work it in to the story.

And I would love to know what you think of this chapter as always, enjoy.

_**Chapter 10**_

Santana had made it home and she was in her room, trying to tiding up a bit, putting some of the things that she didn't want Rachel to see away.

She laid down on the bed looking at the roof when most of the things she didn't want Rachel too see was hidden, she let one of her arms rest of her eyes, blocking some of the light away, she was still not sure on why she had agreed to doing this.

Santana was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, she knew that it wasn't her younger brother he just opened the door these days without knocking, her mother opened the door after she had knocked without letting Santana get a chance to say anything. She sat up on the bed and let her back rest against the headboard of the bed.

"Come in," she said and she grabbed her phone, and let a magazine lay on the bed next to her.

"Santana," she looked up when she heard her name, it was her father, who was standing in the door way looking her direction.

"Dad," she said as she put her phone away, "what did you want?" she asked as she got up from the bed grabbing the magazine.

"You said that your friend would be here tonight," he said and Santana nodded her head," do you know what time she will be here?"

"not sure," Santana said as she shrugged her shoulders looking at him, and just as she said it both of the could hear how her phone buzzed, and almost jumped around on her bedside table, "but that is probably her," Santana took a couple of steps and to read the message that she just had received.

"Was that her?" He asked as he looked at Santana who was tapping away on the screen.

"Yeah," she said as she sent the message that she had been typing, "she is on her way."

"So maybe you could come downstairs and help your mother with the dinner," he said and looked at her, "I don't think she has this whole vegan thing fully understood."

"Fine," Santana sighed and she left the room with her father and they walked down stairs together.

As Santana walked in to the kitchen she saw her mother standing there looking a bit confused when she was reading some recipe of some vegan dish, or at least that was what Santana believed that she was doing.

"Mami?" Santana asked as she walked up next to her.

"Mija," she said and smiled at Santana, "you could have told us about your friend being vegan earlier."

"But what's the fun in that," Santana said and laughed a little, and she took hold of some of the vegetables, and she grabbed a knife, "want me to help you with anything?"

"you can help me," her mother said and turned to Santana, "by putting that knife down and go and entertain your brother while I cook dinner.

"But dad-," Santana started and looked at the older woman.

"Doesn't know what he is talking about," Mrs. Lopez said and gave Santana a look that the younger of the two knew.

Santana left the kitchen and started to look for her brother, and she found him sitting on the floor in the livingroom, with a game controller in his hand, she shook her head, she could tell that her brother, Alejandro, wouldn't need to be entertained.

"Ale," Santana said and she sat down next to him, the younger boy paused his game and turned to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and he almost glared at her, it was a look that almost everyone in the Lopez family used when they looked at each other.

"Mami said that I should entertain you," Santana said and she started to look for another control to the game, "and that is what I am doing."

"You never do what they ask of you," he said and looked at her.

Santana shook her head, Alejandro didn't act his age, he didn't act like he was seven years old, and he acted like he was older than he really was.

The two of them played some game, Santana wasn't sure of what game it was that they have been playing, and she didn't care, she heard that someone was ringing the door bell, she paused the game.

"You don't touch anything," she said to her brother and she got up from the floor where she had been sitting.

As she came closer to the door, she saw that her father was at the door, she shook her head as she looked at him, "you know I can open the door without you standing there with me."

"Oh, I know but I want to meet this girl before you have a chance to say anything to her," Mr. Lopez said and smiled at her.

"Dad," Santana almost complained and she opened the door before he had a chance to do so.

"Hello," Rachel said as soon as she saw that Santana was the one that had opened the door, the shorter of the two girls didn't have a chance to say anything more before she was dragged inside and up the stairs.

When the two of them had reached Santana's room Rachel turned to Santana, shaking her head at her friend, "I never had the chance to say hello to your parents, and I saw that your father was there with you," Santana shook her head as she listened to what Rachel was saying.

"Berry-," Santana started but she was stopped by Rachel lifting a hand in her direction.

"We are going to go downstairs and you are going to introduce me to your father and your mother," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "you have a brother too right?"

Santana nodded her head, and Rachel was out the door before Santana had a chance to say anything, she was starting to regret this, but Rachel had been happy about meeting the rest of the Lopez family and what the shorter girl had done with dropping the charges, well Santana knew that this was the least she could do after all.

"Mami," Santana said as she was walking with Rachel to the kitchen, the older woman turned around when she heard her daughter, the older woman smiled at the two girls that was standing there together, "this is Rachel."

"it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez," Rachel said and she took a step forward so that she would be able to shake the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," the woman said and smiled at Rachel and then turned to Santana, "where is your brother?"

"Livingroom playing," Santana said and looked away from her mother to Rachel, "now that you have met my mother can we go now."

"I have a couple of more things that I would like to talk to her about," Rachel said as she looked at Santana and shook her head, "if you just would have let me introduced myself when I got here before dragging me away-,"

"Berry, please," Santana said and let out a sighed, "can you not talk in paragraphs right now."

"I don't know, but you can go and play with your brother and I will talk with your mother," Rachel said and smiled at the two female Lopez's that was in the kitchen."

Santana shot Rachel a glare and she received a look form her own mother before getting schooled by the same woman, "Santana, you don't talk to your friends like that."

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked at Rachel, smiling a little.

"Mrs. Lopez," Rachel said and turned to the older woman, "I think the food smells great."

"Thank you," Mrs. Lopez said and looked at Rachel, "If Santana would have told us, meaning me sooner than when she got home from school today that you were a vegan I would have had some more time to prepare something."

"I'm sure that it will taste great," Rachel said and smiled at the older woman, before she turned to Santana, "You know that telling the host or the one that is making the dinner that the guest has some special food preference is supposed to be said in time right?"

"It worked out right," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders as she looked from rachel to her mother.

"This time, Santana, this time," Rachel said and smiled at the older woman, "I'm sorry about that if I had known that Santana wouldn't tell you herself in time I would have."

"I like you," Mrs. Lopez said and smiled at Rachel, "and you should call me Felipa."

"I think that is something I can do, Mrs. Lopez," Rachel said and as soon as she had said the last part of the sentence she received a look from the older woman, "I apologize about that, Felipa." Rachel received a nod from the woman.

"Santana, I would like to meet your father now," Rachel said and took a hold of Santana's hand, and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Lopez kept an eye on them as Rachel dragged them out of the kitchen, she shook her head, she had no idea what it was that made Santana so whipped when it came to some girls, first it had been Brittany and now this girl.

/

Rachel stood with Santana outside an office in the house, and the shorter brunette was smiling as she saw that Santana was knocking on the door, and they heard a voice telling them that they could come in.

Santana never had a chance to say anything, Rachel was the first one to say anything of the three of them that was in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Lopez," Rachel said and smiled at the man, "I would have greeted you when Santana let me in but as you saw she was in some kind of a hurry."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rachel," the man said and smiled at her, he liked her already, from the look of it she wouldn't take any of Santana's bull, "and I would like it of you called me Hector."

Will do Sir," Rachel said and smiled at him, "Santana said that you wanted to come to dinner, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

He never got the chance to answer Rachel's question before a seven year old boy, Alejandro came running in to the office, he took a hold of his sister's hand, and he dragged her out, Rachel looked at the Lopez that was left in the room.

"Do you know what that was about?" Rachel asked and Hector shook his head but the two of them got their answer when the boy came back looking down.

"I forgot," he said and looked up his father with big brown eyes, "the dinner is ready," then he turned to Rachel looking at her, "Who are you?"

"I am Rachel Berry," Rachel said and she reached her hand towards him, "and who are you?" the boy looked at his father who nodded his head.

"Alejandro Lopez," he said and took Rachel's hand and the girl smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, "but you can call me Ale everyone does."

"I think that I will call you Alejandro," Rachel said and the two of them walked out of the room with the older Lopez man behind them, "I think that is a beautiful name."

/

The four members of the Lopez family and Rachel was sitting around the dinner table, Rachel was sitting next to Santana, and she was facing Alejandro, Mr. Lopez was sitting at the head of the table, and Mrs. Lopez was sitting next to Alejandro.

"You know," Mr. Lopez said and looked at Santana, she could see that he had a small glimmer in his eyes, she shook her head a little, she wasn't sure if anyone had noticed it, the rest of the table looked at him, "I think that Rachel has a fan here."

Alejandro smiled when he looked over at Rachel, Santana glared at her father, and smiled sweetly at her brother and she said something as she looked at her father again.

"If you don't me asking again," Rachel said as she laid down her fork and knife, she looked at Hector, "why did you want me to come to this dinner?"

"I for one wanted to get to know that girl who apparently, is so forgiving that she don't mind befriending my daughter," Hector said and he looked Rachel, "after being hit with a car."

"Actually," Rachel said and took a sip of her water before putting he glass down looking at him, "she was the one that wouldn't give up, she was going on about doing the right thing."

He looked a little questioningly on Santana and then he turned to Rachel, "Can you please explain that to me."

"I don't know what it was but she wasn't giving up even when I told her that I could managed myself but right now I am happy about her not giving up, it is kind of nice having someone around that doesn't treat me like I am made of glass," Rachel said and she looked at Santana, and the to both of the older Lopez family members, "because I am not made of glass, and she keeps it real as she says herself."

"She says she keeps it real?" Hector asked and looked at Rachel, "I have heard her adding a S on a lot of words these days."

"You are right, she does that a lot, I think she said that she is keeping it _reals_, or something like that," Rachel said and the rest of the table started to laugh with the exception of Santana.

"you do know that I am here," Santana said and glared at both her father and Rachel, she had had a feeling that it would turn out like this, that her father would get along great with Rachel and she would do the same with him.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said and she patted her friend on the shoulder, "but you have to admit that you are doing what we are saying."

"So, I', form Lima Heights," Santana said and looked at her friend.

"Santana," Rachel said and she placed her hadn on the other girl's shoulder, "Lima Heights are as much ghetto as, well I don't really know what to use."

Sanatan looked at her friend waiting for rachel to say something more.

"Santana, you are as much from the ghetto as Quinn is," Rachel said and smiled at her, "and Quinn lives what about a block or two from you?"

"Don't compare me with Juno," Santana said and looked at rachel, shaking her head.

"What did I say to you about your nicknames?" rachel asked as she looked at Santana and she said something under her breathe and the two girls got looks from both of Santana's parents.

Felipa was the one to change subjects, "You are in Glee together, and I loved your performance that I saw last time."

That was all it took for Rachel to break out in a smile, "thank you so much, I just wish that Mr. Schue would realize how much you need to practice to actually be able to place in a top spot or even win."

Santana shook her head as she saw that her mother was about to say something to Rachel, about the glee club but she didn't and Rachel turned to Santana smiling at her, it was some kind of smile that Santana hadn't really seen before.

"What?" she asked as she looked at Rachel.

"You promised me a duet," Rachel said and smiled at her, "I think that I want to collect on that one."

"What?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel.

"We will sing a duet together," Rachel said and smiled, "sectional is coming up and we both know that Mr. Schue doesn't have a plan and I don't want to sing with Finn."

"Maybe there is someone else that would get the duet," Santana said and looked at Rachel.

"If we do a duet together he won't have a choice to not put us together and we will kick ass," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "and I have the perfect duet in mind."

"Do I even want to hear?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel who was smiling as she shook her head.

As I stated in the beginning of this chapter, I will need your help with come upcoming chapters, more like I need ideas to what song that Rachel and Santana can sing for their duet, I have an idea but I would like to hear what you would like.


	12. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy this and I wanted to say thanks for all of the feedback, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

And I would love to know what you think of this, and I would still love to know if you have any ideas for songs that I can use, I have yet to write that chapter but it's coming closer. So you have to hurry up if you have any ideas. And I would like to know what parts of season 3 that you would like me to try and work in to this story, I have one thing that I am working on right now.

There is a chance for an update sometime during the week next week depending on how the writting goes, chapter 12 is ready and chapter 13 is about 1/3 finished too that chapter is the deciding factor on when the next update will come.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 11**_

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful for Santana, the Saturday had been spent with Brittany, the two of them were trying to get back to the basics of their friendship, and as she and Rachel had talked about earlier, her friendship with Brittany would be back to normal after the weekend, it actually hadn't taken the whole weekend, after the two of them had talked, really talked, Brittany was her best friend again.

It was almost like it they hadn't been apart, Santana still had some things that she was holding back but she was happy to have Brittany by her side again.

She had exchanges a few text with Rachel during the Saturday after that the other girl had been to temple, and from what Santana could tell it was her dad, Hiram that had been with her there, it was the Berry man that Santana was getting somewhat along with, and from what Rachel had told her Puck had been there too.

/

Santana was laying on her bed, it was Sunday afternoon, and she had no idea what she was going to do, she couldn't call Rachel, she would be busy with something, not that Santana did have to hang out with Rachel, and Brittany was away with her sister and the rest of her family something about a soccer game or tournament that the blonde's sister was playing.

A couple of months ago, before Rachel's accident, Santana wouldn't have been in this position, she would have friends that called her or that she could call and they would deiced to something together but now, now she was as close to a social outcast that she had ever been.

She let out a sigh when her phone buzzed, she took a hold of it and smiled when she saw a message from Rachel asking her if she wanted to come over and do something, it appeared that Rachel was as bored as she was.

**S: What about your dads?**

It didn't take that long for Rachel to reply and as Santana read what Rachel had written she shook her head, but Santana was happy about the fact that she was going to hang out with Rachel.

**S: I'll be over as soon as I can.**

Santana took whatever she needed before she knocked on the door to her father's office, her mother wasn't home, and she had taken Alejandro to do something with some of his friends.

"Dad?" Santana asked as she walked inside the room, Hector looked up and met his daughter's eyes, waiting for her to say something, "I know that I'm not supposed to drive."

"But you need the car and drive somewhere," he said and looked at Santana he had left the papers that he had been reading to talk to her.

"Rachel wanted me to come over," Santana said and she smiled at him, she was hoping that Rachel would be a deciding factor of him letting her take a car and drive to Rachel, "and if I drive I'll be there sooner and I would be able to be home faster too."

"Santana," he said and looked at her.

"Please, dad, just today," Santana said, "I'll get Brittany to pick me up tomorrow or I'll take the bus to school."

"You really want to see Rachel," he said as he looked at Santana, he could tell that she was about to say something that she never did.

"Yes, I am so bored," Santana said and she sat down on a chair, "and she is bored too."

"Are your sure of that?" He asked and he shook his head lightly, from the small amount of time that he had spent with Rachel, he had been almost sure of that she wouldn't be able to get bored.

"Yes," Santana said and he saw that she was get impatient on waiting for him to give her an answer.

"Just call when you leave her place," Hector said and looked at Santana, "I know how long it should take you to drive from her house to this house."

"Thank you," Santana said and she got up and gave him a hug, "You won't regret this."

/

Santana stood outside the front door to the Berry household, she knew Rachel had called her to be there and she knew that Hiram was the only one home of her fathers, and he was the one that kind of liked her, so maybe it was a good time get Rachel to talk to at least him about what she had done if she hadn't already.

Santana let out a breathe, and rolled her head side to side before she raised a hand and knocked on the door, she waited a couple of minutes, or that was what it felt like for her. The door was opened and she saw the shorter if Rachel's two fathers standing in front of her.

"So is Rachel around?" Santana asked and she started to look around a little, she got a strange look from Hiram, "Sorry?" Santana said as she looked up at him, "I meant, how are you today, Rachel asked me to come over."

Hiram let out a laugh as he saw the fluster look that Santana was sporting at the moment, "it's okay, Rachel said that you would stop by why don't you come on in."

"Thanks," the girl replied and she stepped pass him, and the two of them stood in the hall of the Berry house, "so is she in her room?"

"I think so," Hiram said and nodded his head, "You should head upstairs to her room."

"Thanks," Santana said and she walked towards Rachel's room and she turned around as she was halfway up the stairs and smiled at him, "I just wanted to say that it's pretty cool of you to let me be here after all that has happened between Rachel and me."

"It's no problem," Hiram said and smiled at her, "I rather see you here than Noah or even worse Finn."

Santana didn't understand at first what he was talking about, from what she had heard in school Finn was the perfect boyfriend and they really loved him, but she started to think about who it was that had said it and all she could think of was that it was always Finn who said and Rachel had almost always looked away.

When Santana was outside Rachel's door, which was closed she knocked but she didn't get a reply so she opened the door and looked inside, it looked empty, so she took a couple of steps inside Rachel's room.

Santana heard that someone was singing, and from what she could tell it was coming from the bathroom that was connected to Rachel's room, Santana couldn't help but to laugh, she never thought that she would hear Rachel singing, songs from different animated Disney shows.

She laid down on Rachel's bed and listened to Rachel's singing it was kind of nice just listen to her, she had to get Rachel to sing some of these songs when Brittany was present, the blonde would just love it.

Santana had her eyes closed and she opened them when she heard someone yell, and as she turned around she saw that Rachel was standing in her room with nothing but a towel around her body, that wasn't something that Santana had thought that she would be seeing right now, or actually never. Santana let her eyes move over Rachel's body, she swallowed aired, or that was what Santana thought that she did when she looked at Rachel; this was somewhat new to her.

Santana had never really thought about Rachel in any other way than she was a friend and a good one, well for the last couple of months, Rachel had been a friend before that the brunette had been someone that she was in Glee with, and a girl that was to annoying, and that was about it but now, Rachel was her friend, and a friend that Santana had seen being cute but that was something that everyone thought about their friends but this, this was not friendly thoughts that was running through her head right now.

"What are you doing here?"

Santana snapped back to reality when she heard Rachel's question, and Santana licked her lips once as she let her eyes move over Rachel's body again.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, and Santana let out a breath as she closed her eyes, shook her head a little as she watch the girl walk to her closet to grab some clothes.

"You wanted me to come over," Santana said and she sat up more on Rachel's bed, and she fixed her ponytail, "and here I am, your dad said that I could go up," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "so here I am."

Rachel had grabbed some clothes and she turned around, "I can see that," Rachel was walking back to the bathroom so that she could get dressed, "and you don't have to ogle my body like that."

Santana looked down on her lap, she hadn't thought that Rachel would catch her like that, "I just had to see what it was that you were hiding under all of that argyle that you have been wearing."

"You know," Rachel said and she turned around before she closed the door behind her, "you act like Noah a lot of the time."

Santana's jaw dropped when she heard Rachel, "You better apologize when you get out from there." She could hear how Rachel was laughing behind the door, and Santana did the same when she heard Rachel, she knew that there might be some truth to what Rachel was saying not that she would actually tell Rachel that.

A couple of minutes later Rachel walked out of the bathroom, she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a polo-shirt, she didn't look like she did most of the time in school, it was nice to see a normal teenager for once, or as normal Rachel could get, according to Santana.

"So explain," Santana said and she laid back on the bed.

"About what?" Rachel said as she sat down on the foot of the bed looking up at Santana who was resting her head against Rachel's pillows.

"Puck and me," Santana said and looked at Rachel and she sat up now, "you said that I reminded you of him and I for one don't agree with that."

"your mind works the same sometimes," Rachel said and she crawled up so that she sat next to Santana and she rested her head against the other girls shoulder, "and I am friends with the two of you it must be something that attracts me to the two of you."

"Say that it's true, some of what you are saying," Santana said and she rested her head against Rachel's, "then I would like to know what it is."

"Some other time," Rachel said and she closed her eyes it was nice to be close to someone without really wonder what they were thinking.

"So have you told your dads about the charges?" Santana asked after they had been quiet for a couple of minutes, not that it had been uncomfortable but she needed to know what the reaction would be when Leroy got home.

"Yes they know," Rachel said and looked up at Santana, and the taller girl couldn't help but to smile when she saw the look in Rachel's face.

"And what did they say?" Santana asked and she pulled Rachel closer.

"Let's just say that they weren't happy about it, and maybe not as understanding as I had hoped," Rachel said and let out a small breath.

"Your dad seemed okay with me being here," Santana said, and she smiled at Rachel, "maybe we should talk to them."

"but not at the same time," Rachel said and she sat up a bit more, and looked at Santana, "my dad is home right now, so we could talk to him." Santana nodded her head as they the two of them sat in silence again.

"So…" Santana said and bit her lip and she turned to Rachel, "time to face the devil?" Rachel shook her head and smiled at Santana.

"Dad is not the devil."

"I know," Santana said and as she teased Rachel a little, "you other dad is."

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as she got up from the bed, "your name is the one that is closer to Satan than either of my fathers."

"Leroy is pretty close to Lucifer," Santana said and lifted an eyebrow in Rachel's direction and she was just shaking her head, "You are right I know."

/

Rachel walked in to the kitchen were, Hiram was sitting with a crossword puzzle in front of him.

"Dad?" Rachel asked and he smiled at her, "can we talk?"

"Sure thing," Hiram said and smiled at her, and he saw Santana standing almost behind Rachel, "and I have a feeling that I know what you want to talk about."

"Yes, it is about that," Rachel said and sat down on the other side of the table and she pulled Santana with her and she pulled Santana down on another chair, the cheerleader was sitting next to Rachel.

"I thought that we had talked about this already," Hiram said and looked at Rachel who was nodding her head.

"We have dad," Rachel said and smiled at him, "but I want to explain and I think that Santana wants to hear what you have to say before we have a talk to daddy, and I want you to hear from her too, so that you might be able to help me with getting through daddy's big head.

Santana's eyes grew wider when she heard how Rachel was talking about her father, the one that wasn't there in the room; she never thought that she would be hearing Rachel talking about someone she was close to and not in the room like this.

"Rachel, sweetie, you know that your dad is as stubborn as you are," Hiram said and gave both of the girls a small smile, he took of his glasses and he started to clean then with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh I know, that was why I was hoping that you could help us, and understand where I was coming from and where Santana is coming from."

"We said that we would understand and accept whatever it was that the police said," Hiram said and he looked at Rachel, "and when you said that you would drop the charges, against Santana, you at the same time closed the investigation so the police will not investigate any further and your dad has a hard time with that." Hiram turned to Santana, "It has nothing to do with you but you have to understand that we wanted answers to what really happened," Santana nodded her head, "I can say that I do believe you that it was an accident but there is just something that makes me have the police say the same thing."

"I understand," Santana said and looked up at the man, she dried some tears away from her eyes, "I just want you to know that I never, and I mean never talk to Rachel about this," Santana looked at Hiram, "I had almost forgot about it when I was called down to the station earlier this week and the police asked me the same things."

"I hear you and I am happy for you that you don't have that hanging over your head any longer," Hiram said and he reached for Santana's hand, "and I will do the best to help you to explain this to Leroy but he might not be as understanding as I was."

"Thank you," Santana said once again smiling at him, "all I want is to be able to put this as much as I can behind me," she looked from Hiram to Rachel and then back to the older man, "and I want the both of you to understand where I am coming from and I can tell you that both of my parents kind of love Rachel right now."

"Because she dropped the charges?" Hiram asked and looked at Santana, she shook her head.

"My dad asked me straight out if I had done anything against Rachel to make her drop them when he found out."

"I would like to meet your parents someday soon," Hiram said and looked at Santana, "we have a lot to talk about."

"I'll talk to my dad when I get home," Santana said and smiled at Hiram, "you know the only reason that I got a chance to drive today was because I was going here."

"You drove?" Rachel asked surprised and looked over at Santana, "I thought your dad had forbidden you from driving."

"Yeah," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "but this was apparently an exception and I have to call when I leave, he said he would know if I have driven somewhere else, he was going to time me."

"I like your dad," Hiram said and he looked up from the word he just had written in the crossword, "and I have a feeling that Leroy will too when he meet him."

Santana glanced at the clock that was on the wall in the kitchen and she saw what time it was, "I just wanted to say thank you for listening to what I was say but I think that I should be heading home."

"It was nice to see you again, Santana," Hiram said and smiled at her, "You will stop by some other day right."

"She has to, we are doing a duet," Rachel said and she walked Santana to the door, and they could hear Hiram from the kitchen.

"You don't have to do a Broadway song or a Barbra if you don't want to," Santana looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what song I want us to sing," Rachel said and smiled at Santana, "But I will let you come with suggestions."

"Thank you so much," Santana said and just as she was about to leave, Rachel pulled her in for a hug.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy this as much as the others, and I would love for you to tell me what you think of this one too.

And thank you all for your feedback, it is really nice to read what you think of this story, and I am working in some of the things from this season in the story, but I'm not sure right now on how much it will be and what exactly what it will be, so once again let me know if you want to read something and I will see what I can do.

I don't own Glee, or any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter.

Thanks for _TrustInFaith _for your suggestion a part of it is used in this chapter and more will come in the next one.

And I think that this update might be wanted after the last episode that aired, I'm not going to tell you what I thought of it.

_**Chapter 12**_

Santana stood by Rachel's locker on the Monday morning for their first class, when the cheerleader saw Rachel walking towards her locker, she couldn't help but to smile.

"I have an idea for our duet," Rachel said as she opened her locker, Santana shook her head.

"You do remember that your dads said that I had veto against any Barbra songs," Santana said and she let out a small laugh.

"I know that but I think that you will like what I have thought of," Rachel said and she had grabbed her books and she was about to closer her locker, when Santana took her books.

"Rachel," Santana said looking at her, "do you think that talking about this later might be a better idea?"

"Sure," Rachel said and started to walk towards her class, "Did you talk some more to Brittany?"

When Rachel mentioned the blonde's name she showed up from nowhere, and she was smiling at them, and next to her were Quinn, neither Santana nor Rachel had any idea on how this was going to go.

"We are hanging out after school," Brittany said as she walked next to Santana and Rachel, "and Quinn is coming too."

Both Rachel and Santana turned to the other blonde that was a couple of steps behind them.

"I don't want to be home," Quinn said, Santana shrugged her shoulders and she turned to Rachel.

"You okay with that?"

"Of course," Rachel said and smiled at Santana and then she turned to Quinn and gave her a small smile.

/

Rachel and Santana walked inside the choir room, together later that same afternoon, the rest of the school day had been pretty uneventful for the two of them, students had stopped looking at them, it was almost back to normal, the one thing that wasn't back to normal was that Santana and Rachel still was friends.

Brittany was walking behind them, well more like skipped behind them, the members of New Directions that already were in the room looked at the trio that walked in together, some of them just looked up to see who it was that was walking in, and didn't care much more about it and got back to their conversation that they had had beforehand, Tina, Mike and Artie, and then there were those that just glared at them not knowing what to believe, Finn, and then there was those that tried their best to figure out what was going on with them, Kurt and Mercedes, and then the ones that had yet to come to the room, Quinn and Puck.

Rachel and Santana sat down next to each other in the front, Brittany sat down on the other side of Rachel, and the blonde took a hold of Rachel's hand, Santana looked at the two of them, she had no idea what her best friend and her friend were doing, there were a couple of things that Brittany could be doing when she held on to Rachel's hand.

"Great everyone is here," Mr. Schuester said as he walked inside the room, and he held on to some sheet music that he handed out to them to the students.

"Actually," Rachel started and she looked around in the room, she couldn't see a couple of their members, they weren't there.

"Quinn and Puck is missing," Brittany said and looked at the teacher.

"Oh," Mr. Schue said and he didn't take that much of notice of that, "but we need to start with this week assignment." The teacher turned around and grabbed a whiteboard pen that and he wrote a word on the board that was behind, "Duets, does anyone know what a duet is?"

"You asked that last year," Brittany said and looked at the teacher, "maybe you should ask something else instead."

"Anyone that wants to sing a duet?" the teacher asked and let out a sigh.

Rachel raised her hand, "Rachel," Mr. Schuester said and looked at her.

The short brunette stood up and smoothed down her skirt and turned around and looked at the group, "Santana and I have a duet that we would like to sing."

Santana stood up and looked at Rachel before she turned to the teacher, "We don't have duet to sing, Berry, so you better sit down."

"But," Rachel started and looked at Santana, "you said that you would sing a duet with me."

"Yeah, but we don't have a song to sing," Santana said and she sat back down, and she pulled Rachel with her.

"We do," Rachel said and she glared at her friend, "I told you that I had the perfect song for us."

"But I never agreed to sing it."

Brittany was looking at the two of them not really understand what was going on, and from what she could tell the rest of the room felt the same.

"But _Tell Him_ is the perfect song for us to sing," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "I mean it's Barbra and Celine."

"And that is your answer right there," Santana said and she crossed her arms as she looked at Rachel, "I have the veto right when it comes to songs that includes Barbra," Rachel sighed and looked at Santana, "Your dads said so."

"But," Rachel started and she couldn't find the words that she was looking for.

"I'll sing with you," Brittany said and smiled at Rachel, "but I don't know that song."

Rachel's face broke out in a big smile, "So what do you want to sing?"

"I don't know," Brittany said and smiled, Rachel was about to say something when Brittany continued on, "_Our Lips Are Sealed_," Rachel looked at Brittany.

"The Go-Go's?" Rachel asked and looked at Brittany, not really understanding how Brittany would have known about that song

"I don't know who that is," Brittany said and looked at Rachel, "but I want to sing that song."

"Then we will sing that song," Rachel said and she looked over at Brad who sat by the piano, and he nodded his head, "we will sing and show them how this is done."

"yay," Brittany said and clapped her hands, and both Rachel and Brittany got up and they started to sing.

The blonde danced around a bit as Rachel was singing, and the two of them looked like they were having fun as they were performing, Rachel mostly stood still, and walked around a little but she didn't dance as much as Brittany.

As they came to an end of their performance, their friends looked at them and gave them some smiles and Brittany skipped back to her seat, and sat down, and Rachel sat down next to Santana and looked at her.

"That was great," Mr. Schue said as he stood up and looked at the students in the room, "you showed them how you could play to your partner's strengths in a good way, so I think it will be a good thing if you pair up with someone that doesn't have the same strengths as you do."

"Finn will be alone," Santana snickered as she heard what Mr. Schuester said and she got a slap on her shoulder from Rachel.

"Be nice;" the brunette said in a low tone, before the teacher could say anything.

"you know that I am right," Santana said and looked at Rachel who didn't say anything, "and I think that we are doing our duet, and we are keeping Brittany away from Finn, pair her up with Quinn or Tina."

"Are you letting the duck deciding on who are being paired up?" Brittany asked as she saw a hat laying on the piano.

"No, I was thinking that you could pair up on you own," Mr. Schuester said and nodded his head, "and don't choose your friends, or someone that you are singing with all the time." The group looked at the teacher, "and you can go now and pair up."

/

Both Santana and Rachel stood by the shorter girl's locker as she was packing her bag with the books that she would need for the homework for the next day, and they were talking about some different things.

"Are you sure that you want us to sing?" Rachel asked as she looked at Santana, who was leaning against one of the lockers next to Rachel.

"Yes," Santana sighed, ever since Schuester had told them that themselves were pairing up, Rachel had been unsure on if Santana wanted to sing with her even if the cheerleader had told her that she would do the duet with her.

As Rachel closed the door to her locker she felt how someone took a hold of her shoulder and turned her around, and as she was turned around she was faced with a chest and not a face, she recognized the shirt that the person was wearing.

"Finn," Rachel said and she took a step back so that she wouldn't have to tilt her head back more than she could.

"I was thinking that we should sing the duet together," Finn said and looked down at Rachel, he was sporting a half smile, when you thought about it, it almost looked like half of his face was paralyzed.

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Schuester said?" Rachel asked and looked at the tall boy.

"Yeah," Finn said and placed a hand on one of Rachel's shoulders, "and that is why we should sing together."

"Actually, Frankenteen," Santana said and walked up so that she was standing next to Rachel, "that is the reason why you shouldn't sing with Berry.

"Rach," Finn said and looked at her, "she is back to calling you Berry, she isn't your friend, it was just an act."

"You don't know anything," Rachel said and looked at Finn, "And Santana is right, we shouldn't do the duet together because all of your duets is songs that we have sung together."

"That's not true," Finn said and looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy, "I did that one with Quinn."

"That is one song," Rachel said and looked at Finn, "I think it will be a benefit for you if you sing with someone else."

"I did that song with Mike," Finn tried to add some more to the songs that he had done with someone else.

"Mike danced and you sang," Rachel said and looked at him, "that is not a duet."

"Like you have done duet with other people than me," Finn said and glared at her.

"Actually," Rachel said and walked up closer to him, and she was about to say something when Santana took ahold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me," Santana said and took step in front of Rachel so that she was standing between Rachel and Finn.

"Okay," Rachel said and looked down on the floor.

"Listen up, Finn-ept," Santana said and looked at Finn, "Rachel has done duets with most of us, and if she got the chance she would probably sing with all of us if she got the chance."

"So who has she sung with besides me?" Finn asked and looked at Santana.

"Do you really want me to tell you who she has done duets with, just use your brain if you have one," Santana said and looked at him, that was all it took for Finn to lose it, Santana knew that she been pushing his buttons ever since he got over her to talk to them, well talk to rachel, and this was what she had been waiting for.

Finn lifted both of his arms, and pushed Santana away from him, and she wasn't expecting the power that he used and she fell down on the floor, and she landed on one of her arms.

"Hey," Rachel yelled when she saw what happened but she hadn't been the only one that had seen what had happened, it was one more voice that said the same word.

When Santana was on the floor she turned around, and the first things she saw was a pair of black heels, and she let her eyes move up the legs, and she was surprised when she saw how the person was that was standing in front of her and behind Rachel.

Rachel could see the look on Finn's face that there was someone behind her that he didn't think that he was going to see at this school. Rachel felt how someone was tugging on her hand; she knew that it was Santana so she turned around.

"Finn, you don't treat anyone like that."

Rachel still couldn't believe what she was seeing, Santana used Rachel as help to get up from the floor, and she felt that there was something wrong with her arm

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked as he looked at the woman that was standing in front of her, and the cheerleader turned to Rachel, "Are you okay?" The shorter girl nodded her head.

"Rachel," the woman said and looked at the brunette and then she turned to Santana, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Santana said as she cradled her arm in her hand, and she turned around and face Finn, who still hadn't left his spot, "You better run because I am going after you as soon as I know that Rachel is okay."

"I think that Santana asked you a question," Rachel said as she had been able to take in what she was seeing in front of her, "so that was why Quinn and Noah wasn't in Glee today," she said to herself.


	14. Chapter 13

Here is this weekend's update and I hope that you will like this too, and I wanted to say thank you for all the feedback so far on this story and I hope that you are enjoying it, and that you will keep enjoying it too.

And as you can read you will see what kind of story line I'm trying to work in right now as you have finished reading this chapter. The next chapter will be featuring a bit of the duet or more like Rachel and Santana deciding on the song to sing.

And I would love to know what you think of this too, and you can keep the songs coming, there will probably be a couple of more songs featured as I write the story.

_**Chapter 13**_

"I know that she asked me a question, Rachel," Rachel looked at the woman before she turned to Santana.

"Can we leave now," the shorter of the two girls asked as she looked at her friend.

"Actually," Santana said and looked from Rachel to the woman, whom was standing in front of them, "I think that you should talk to her."

Rachel turned to the woman, that was looking at both Santana and Rachel, "Shelby," Rachel addressed her, the older woman smiled in Rachel's direction, "we don't have anything to talk about, you made that pretty clear the last time that I saw you," Rachel turned to her friend, "and now have I said what I needed to say so can we leave now."

"Okay," the cheerleader said as she looked at Rachel before she turned to Shelby who was still standing in front of them, and from what Santana could see, the woman was also eyeing the boy that was behind them, "I think that we had have enough for today."

As the two girls were on their way out from the school, they could hear the voice of the former coach from Vocal Adrenaline talking to Finn; they heard small pieces of what she said. Santana couldn't help but to smile when she heard what she was saying.

"I think you should talk to her," Santana said as the two of them got in Rachel's car, Rachel turned her head to the side as she looked at Santana, just looking at the raven haired girl, "hey, maybe she has something to say."

"She doesn't want me in her life she made it pretty clear to me before," Rachel said and she started the car and backed out from the parking lot at the school, "and I have nothing to say to her."

"But don't you want to know why she was here?" Santana asked, and then she stopped saying what she was about to say and raised her hand and she turned to Rachel, "turn around."

"Why?" Rachel asked and looked for a place where she could turn around her car.

"We forgot Brittany."

"What?" Rachel yelled and she pressed her foot as hard as she could against the break, "how could you forget about your best friend."

"Maybe because my arm is hurting like a bitch," Santana said and she showed her arm, that she had landed on after Finn pushed her, Rachel saw that it was getting bigger, it was swelling.

"Do you think that we should head to a hospital, it might be broken," Rachel said as she turned the car around and they were driving back to the school.

"It's not broken, it probably just a sprain," Santana said and looked down on her arm; it was hurting a lot more than it had done the last couple of times she had fallen on it after some new cheerio thing.

/

Santana was the first one out of the car as Rachel had stopped the car, and the raven haired girl started to turn her head to left and right trying to spot Brittany, but she didn't see the blonde.

Rachel got out of the car and walked up to her friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You look for her out here and I'll go back in to the school and see if I can see here in there if not, then you call her and ask where she is."

Santana nodded her head, and Rachel made her way back in to the school, and Santana could see Rachel getting closer and closer to the school building and she ran her hand over her hair and she decided to walk towards the football field, maybe Brittany would be there.

When Santana had reached the field, she saw a blonde sitting on the bleachers she walked with a fast pace over to the bleachers and the closer she got she could tell that it was Brittany that was sitting there, the blonde was looking out over the field, there were some of the football players that were out on the field training.

"Brittany," Santana said as she was close enough to get the blonde's attention, the blonde looked up, and Santana let out a small sigh when she saw that her friend was okay.

"Santana," Brittany said, she got up from where she had been sitting and she walked towards the other cheerleader, with a smile on her face, "I didn't remember where we were meeting, so I just sat down here."

"Sorry, Brittany," Santana said and she put her arms around Brittany for a hug, and as she did she felt how her arm hurt when she put a bit a pressure on it, and she let winced a little, Brittany heard the sound that Santana let out and she took a step back and looked at her friend.

"What happened to you?" the blonde asked as she looked at Santana, Santana knew that she couldn't lie to Brittany.

"I had a run in with Finn," Santana said and looked at Brittany, "but I think that we should head back to the school, Rach is waiting for us there."

"I think your arm is broken, you should go to the hospital," the blonde said and looked at Santana, before she linked her pinky with the one on the hand to the arm that wasn't bothering Santana.

"It's nothing," Santana said as she looked at the blonde, "and I already to Berry that."

/

Rachel was walking around the hallways of McKinley, she had been to Brittany's locker first but the blonde hadn't been there, so she had walked over to Santana's locker which was in the hallway connecting with this one, but the blonde wasn't there either.

Rachel had decided on to check by her own locker but on her way to her own locker she had passed both Sue Sylvester office, the choir room and the auditorium but the blonde couldn't be found in either of those three rooms, so it was just her own locker left to check.

As she was walking towards her own locker she could still see Finn and Shelby standing by the lockers and from where she was standing it looked like they were having an argument, Rachel grabbed her phone to see what time it was, she was surprised when she saw that she and Santana had left McKinley, about half an hour earlier before Santana had realized that she had forgotten that Brittany was supposed to come with them. Rachel let out a small sighed before she walked up to her ex-boyfriend and the woman that was supposed to be her mother and the closer she got the more she could hear of the conversation that was going on between them.

Rachel shook her head when she had realized that Shelby was talking in a normal tone, almost lower than what you normally used in an conversation but Finn on the other hand was letting his emotions getting the upper hand, and she wasn't surprised with it, the thing that was surprising was that they still talked about what had happened when Shelby had stopped by the lockers when Finn had pushed Santana.

"Excuse me," Rachel said as she was close enough to them, and she looked at her mother, she didn't feel like talking to Finn right now, he was the one that had hurt Santana and he was responsible for the fact that she might have a broken arm, Shelby turned around when she heard Rachel's voice, Finn looked over at her.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked as she glanced at Finn, making sure that he didn't leave; she still had some things that she needed to talk to him about.

"I was," Rachel said and looked at the older woman, and she glanced over at Finn, she wasn't sure on how he would react and she didn't want to get caught in some kind of crossfire with him right now, she didn't have time for that, Rachel looked down on her feet before she looked up and looked Shelby in the eyes, Rachel always felt small when she was around the woman that was her mother, she had no idea on why she felt small around her, "I was just wondering if either of you had seen Brittany?"

"Brittany?" Shelby asked, and Rachel could tell that the woman wasn't sure on who Brittany was, both of them could hear Finn snickering something, they weren't sure on what it was that he was saying Shelby turned around and looked Finn, "Did you have something to say?"

"No," Finn said and he sent Rachel a glare.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked and looked at Finn, and Rachel could see that she was channeling Coach Corcoran, and she knew that Finn didn't have anything to put up against that woman, Finn nodded his head, "Are you really sure? Because I am pretty sure that I heard you say something."

Rachel could tell that Finn was about to tell them what he had said, and Rachel closed her eyes, she for one wasn't going to be an eyewitness to what was going to happen as soon as Finn opened his mouth.

"I said that she probably got lost," Finn said and looked at the two women that were standing in front of him, "she would probably get lost in a bathroom."

Rachel heard that someone was walking up behind them, she turned around to see who it was that was coming up to them, and she smiled when she saw that it was Santana and she had Brittany with her, and the shortest person among the five of them could see the look on Santana's face, Rachel knew that Santana had heard what Finn had said.

"And you would be there with me," Brittany said and looked at Finn, Rachel had never heard or seen Brittany stand up for herself in that way before, Rachel could see how Santana lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she tried her best to keep a snicker in but she didn't succeed in doing so.

"Missing those chairs right now?" Santana asked as she looked over at Finn to see what he looked like, and if he was a cartoon character there would be smoke coming out from his ears about now.

"What is going on?" Shelby asked as she looked between the four teenagers that were around her.

"I have no idea," Rachel said and looked at Santana, wanting her to explain, but neither Santana nor Brittany said anything, Rachel let out a sigh as she turned to Shelby, "Finn just insulted Brittany and she defended herself and Santana just added something to that that happened to be true to some point and it seems like Finn couldn't take it."

"I'm still not following what you are trying to say," Shelby said and looked at Rachel, Santana decided in that moment that it was time to step in to explain things in another way.

"Finn," she said and pointed to the football player, "is an idiot that kicks chairs when he get his temper tantrums and he acts like a three year old."

"I do not," Finn said, and tried his best to glare at Santana, but the cheerleader brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Point proven," Santana said as she pointed at Finn, then she pointed at Brittany, "she defended herself from his insults, with something that is also true, if Britt would get lost in a bathroom Finn would be right there with her."

Rachel glanced over at Santana's wrist as she supported it with her better arm, "you know that we're going to the hospital when this is over."

"No we won't," Santana said and glared at Rachel.

"That won't work anymore," Rachel said and then she turned to Brittany, "You agree with me right?" the blonde nodded her head and looked over at Santana.

"Rachel is right, you should go to the hospital," Brittany said, "Your arm is probably broken."

This was all it took for Shelby to decide on that this was not something that she could talk to Finn about and make him see the errors of the things that he had done, this was something that needed to be taken care of by the principal, there was some bullying from him against the blonde girl, Brittany, calling her stupid, maybe in not those words but that was implied if he knew that meant, and then the physical assault against Santana.

"We are done here," Shelby said as she looked at the girls, "we will talk more some other time," she said and looked at Rachel; the shorter brunette nodded her head. Shelby turned around and pointed a finger at Finn, the three girls were still around they wanted to know what was going to happen to him, "You and me are going to Figgins office."

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Rachel asked as she looked at Shelby.

"Yes," the older woman said as she looked at Rachel, "he has to explain his behavior to someone with the authority to punish him for his actions."

"Ms. Corcoran," Brittany said as she saw the woman walk pass her with Finn close by her, "Figgins won't do anything that would hurt the football team, and Finn is the quarterback."

"I will make sure that Finn will get the punishment that he should after what he has done so far today."

The three girls walked to Rachel's car, they were quite until they were sitting in the car and Brittany was the first one to say something.

"Does this mean that Finn will get suspended from what he did?" the blonde asked as she sat in the backseat, she was sitting in the middle seat so that she could look at both Santana and Rachel.

"I have no idea," Rachel said as she drove away from the school for the second time that day, this time they were going to the hospital.

"I hope so," Brittany said as she looked at Rachel, "he was an ass, and he has for a long time."

"He is misunderstood," Rachel said as she made a left turn.

"Berry," Santana said, and both Rachel and Brittany knew the tone of the voice that the Latina used.

"Sorry," Rachel said and gave Santana a small smile, "but you do know that he was one of my first friends."

"I know that but that doesn't mean that you need to defend him when he is acting like an ass, and all hypercritical about almost everything."

"San is right, Rachel," Brittany said, "Finn is the biggest hypocrite of all if Glee, only Mr. Schue is there with him."

Rachel glanced back at Brittany before she made a right turn and parked outside the hospital. As the three girls were walking towards the entrance to the hospital Brittany said something that was a pretty good idea.

"You should ask your mother if she wants to help us in Glee," the blonde said and hooked one of her arms around one of Rachel's arms, "and if she doesn't ask if she can start one that we can be a part of when Finn gets back because he will be pissed about what happened to him and he will blame you."

"Britt got a point there Berry," Santana said as they sat down in the waiting room, "and we will be there with you and I'm pretty sure that Puck will too, and probably Tina, Mike and we will get Quinn too."

"I don't know," Rachel said and looked at her friends, "I feel wrong to go behind Mr. Schuster's back."

"If he acts like I think he will, then I'll ask her myself," Santana said, as she looked at Rachel, "Everyone knows that he always favors Finn when it's Finn against someone."

"Santana Lopez," a nurse called, and Santana stood up and walked up to the nurse.

"You can wait here," Santana said as she turned to her friend, "you can ask someone to page my dad if you want."

"Have you met San's dad?" Brittany asked as she walked with Rachel to a nurse's station to ask someone to page Doctor Lopez for them.

"I did," Rachel said with a smile, "he is all kind of fun, and he has the best stories to tell about Santana."

"I know," Brittany said with a big smile, "I like him and I missed him when I was mad at Santana but that is all better now."


	15. Chapter 14

First of all, thank you for your feedback so far, it is great to read what you think.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, and I have decided on the song for this duet and you will read about it in this chapter, but the duet itself will probably be in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

_**Chapter 14**_

Rachel and Brittany were waiting for Dr. Lopez to meet up with them after that they had asked a nurse to page him.

Rachel smiled in the direction that the man was coming from when she saw him walking towards them; she poked Brittany in the side so that she would know that the man was coming towards them

"Rachel, Brittany, this was a surprise to see you here," Dr. Lopez said and smiled at them, "I hope everything is okay with you."

"We are fine," Rachel said and smiled at Hector.

"Santana is with a doctor," Brittany said, as she looked at Santana's father, the man turned from Rachel to the blonde and looked at her, "she hurt her arm, I think it's broken."

"What happened?" Hector asked and looked at Brittany, the blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened."

"Rachel?" he asked and looked at the short brunette, Rachel took her lips between her teeth as she looked at him; she wasn't sure if she should tell him what had happened or if she should let Santana tell him.

"I think it's better if Santana tells you what happened," Rachel said and looked at him with a small smile.

"You and me both know that she won't tell me what happened," Hector said and looked at Rachel, "So I think that you should tell me."

"I-," Rachel started to say and she was interrupted by Brittany.

"I think that Finn did something," the blonde said and looked at Santana's father.

He looked at Brittany waiting for her to say something more, and the blonde looked at Rachel, "you were there you should tell him."

"I still think that Santana should tell him."

"Girls," Dr. Lopez said and looked at them, "You know what happened so why don't you tell me and then I'll ask Santana and see what she will tell me."

"Rachel's mum was talking to Finn about something and then he said something to me, that wasn't that nice," Brittany said and looked at him, "and she said that they needed to go and see Figgins, I think there was something about physical assault too."

"I thought that you had two dads," Hector said and looked at Rachel.

"I think you know that much of biology you being a doctor that you need a male and a female to reproduce," Rachel said and as she let out a small laugh and the man did the same.

"You are right," he said and shook his head, "what I meant was that I didn't know that you had any contact with your mother."

"I don't really," Rachel said and the three of them started to walk down the corridor towards the cafeteria so that they could sit down and talk, "but she showed up at school today, I don't know why."

"You know," Brittany said as they sat down at a table, "she is the mother to Quinn's and Puck's baby now."

"What?" he asked and looked at the blonde, it was hard to follow what she said sometimes and at the moment he wasn't fully following Brittany's train of thoughts.

"Shelby, my mother, adopted Beth, Quinn's and Noah's baby," Rachel explained and looked at Santana's father, "it's kind of strange when you think about it, she is kind of my step sister right now and I dated Noah."

"So is he is like your third father then," Brittany asked and looked at Rachel.

"No, I don't want to think about that," Rachel said and looked over at Brittany.

"Tell me more about this thing between Finn and Santana, that lead up to her being here at the hospital," Dr. Lopez said and looked over at Rachel.

"They were disagreeing about something," Rachel said, "and Finn didn't know how to react so he reacted in the wrong way, and just so you know, Santana didn't want to go here."

"So the two of you joined forces to get her here?"

"Yeah," Rachel said and blinked a couple of times, and then she turned to Brittany, "We should do that more often, I'm pretty sure that we can get whatever we want if we joined forces."

Dr. Lopez looked at the two girls and he knew that he had kind of messed up something for Santana as soon as he heard the words leave Rachel's mouth, he knew that Santana had a hard time saying no to Brittany, and from what he had seen the same thing applied to Rachel and the two of them joining forces together meant that Santana was in deep trouble.

Rachel noticed that her phone was buzzing, she took a hold of it and she saw that she had a message from Santana, she opened it and read it, and she shook her head.

"It seems like we were right to force her here," Rachel said as she sent a reply to her friend, "they believe that her arm is broken, she is waiting for someone to tell her the result of her x-ray."

"You can wait here, I'll go and see if I can find her," Dr. Lopez said and looked at the two girls, "and then I'll call my wife to tell her to come here so that she can take Santana home when she is done here."

"I was hoping that she could come home with me," Rachel said and looked at the older man, "we kind of have to work on our duet, I have to convince her that I have the perfect song for us."

"it's okay but not too late," he said looked at Rachel, "tell her to call us when she needs to get picked up."

"I'll do that," Rachel said and shot him a smile.

"He kind of likes you a lot," Brittany said as Santana's father had left them.

"I know, it's so cool," Rachel said and she and Brittany left the cafeteria.

/

"I'm signing your cast," Brittany said as she and Rachel saw Santana walking down the hallway towards them.

"Who told my dad?" Was the first that Santana asked when she was walking with her friends.

"You do know that he would have found out anyway," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "he does work here after all."

"Maybe I would have told him when he got home," Santana said and looked at Rachel.

"You wouldn't have told him what really had happened," Brittany said and looked at the other cheerleader, "besides Rachel convinced him to let you hang out with her tonight but not too late."

"he was going to call your mother and tell her come and get you from here," Rachel said and smiled at Santana before she turned to Brittany, "I'm sorry about this maybe we can hang out some other day instead?"

"Tomorrow," Brittany said as she climbed in to the back of the car, "but first you need to give me a ride home."

"Of course Brittany," Rachel said and looked at the blonde, "Do you know who you will be singing with?"

"No, but I won't sing with Finn," Brittany said and smiled at the other two girls that were in the front of the car.

"That's a start," Rachel said as she backed out from the parking lot.

/

Rachel and Santana had dropped Brittany of and they were on their way back to the Berry house, Santana turned to Rachel who was driving the car.

"Are your sure that your dads will be okay with me there?" Santana asked, she knew that they knew about Rachel dropping the charges and so far she had just met on of Rachel's dads after that and he had been okay with it after that both of them had explained it to him.

"They will be fine," Rachel said and tapped Santana on the leg before she parked her car on the driveway, "they know that we are friends and that you are sorry, and they even told you that you had veto against any Barbra song that should tell you if anything they are okay with you being there."

"What about this," Santana said and held up her right arm that was in a cast, after the Finn incident.

"They will think that you were great, standing up for me in front of Finn," Rachel said and opened the door to the house, "and I don't think that they ever really liked him."

"So you mean that I am a head of him?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel, "even if I ran you over with a car?"

"Yeah," Rachel said and dropped her bag on the floor, "want to come and say hi before we head upstairs so that you can see what song I have for us to sing."

"I still have veto against any Barbra song," Santana said as they walked towards the kitchen, "you saw that I used that today."

"I know that but I have the perfect Barbra duet for us to sing," Rachel said and sat down at the table.

"Hello, Santana," Hiram said and he turned to the girls, and he saw the cast on Santana's arm, "what happened to you?"

"Some people don't take directions very well or understand when someone says no," Santana said and she sat down next to Rachel.

"She got in to a fight with Finn," Rachel explained, "and she is okay."

"And what will happen to him?" Leroy said and he came with a couple of glasses with something to drink and put them down on the table.

"I don't know," Rachel said and looked at her fathers, Santana saw that she was thinking of if she should bring up Shelby or not, "but probably not much, Figgins doesn't like to do anything that will hurt the football team."

"You heard what she said," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "Shelby will make sure that Finn gets what he deserves for what he did."

"Shelby?" Hiram asked and looked at the girls.

"Shit!" Santana almost yelled and put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry," she said and looked at Rachel, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"yes, dad, daddy," Rachel said and looked at her fathers, "Shelby was at the school, and I don't know why, I think she was talking to Noah and Quinn."

"Maybe you can tell us some more," Leroy said and he sat down at the table looking at the girls.

Rachel glared at Santana but it seemed like the girl didn't catch the look in Rachel's face or she might have ignored it as she started to tell them what had happened before Shelby had walked down the hallway and seen what was going on.

"Okay, now you know," Rachel said and grabbed Santana by her good arm, "now we need to figure out what song to sing for our duet," Santana smiled at Rachel and turned to the other girl's parents.

"I used my veto today," Santana said, and you could hear on her voice that she was proud.

"What song did you turn down?" Leroy asked as he looked at her.

"She shot down, Tell Him," Rachel said and shook her head, "Who in their right mind turns down a song that features Barbra and Celine."

"Someone with some taste," Santana said and looked at Rachel, and she laughed a little.

"That's it," rachel said and dragged Santana by her arm up the stairs, "You don't have a say anymore in what song we sing."

"I'm just teasing you," Santana said as she sat down on the bed, and she rested her head against the headboard.

"I have a song that is like 11 minutes long that is a duet," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "if you continue with this we will be singing it for 11 minutes."

"What's the song?" Santana asked and got up from the bed and stood next to Rachel as the brunette started to look through her iTunes library for the song.

"I found it," Rachel said and smiled at Santana as she faced the girl, she pressed play, and Santana could hear some of it slowly streaming from the speakers.

"And this is Barbra and?" she asked and looked at Rachel.

"This is _No More Tears (Enough is Enough)_," Rachel said and looked up at Santana, "I think that we should do it."

"I'm not sure that is the best song," Santana said and looked at Rachel.

"You know," Rachel said and started a search for the lyrics of the song, "just read the lyrics and then you can decide."

"Fine," Santana grumbled and started to read the lyrics on the screen.

"I think it's a perfect song to sing." Rachel said and beamed as she looked at Santana, "just think of us singing this as a duet, and address the whole Glee Club with it, letting them now that we had had enough of their judging."

"That could work if we get Shelby to start another Club that we can join and we sing this like a good bye to them," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "I agree to the song if we can do that."

"Great," Rachel said and smiled at Santana, "Then we just have to figure out how to get Shelby to agree it."

"I'll do that," Santana said and smiled, "this is going to be so fun."

"I'm not sure fun is the right word," Rachel said as she looked at Santana, "I don't want them to think that I don't like them."

"Do you want to do the song or not?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel.

"Of course I want to sing Barbra," Rachel said as she looked at Santana.

"And you know what I want to do if we sing this song," Santana said as she sat down on the bed and Rachel followed her.

"Do you think that some of them will follow if we leave and join another group?"

"Yes," Santana said, "Brittany will follow and then also the ones that Schuester doesn't really see."

When Santana had told Rachel that it would work, Rachel rested her head against Santana's shoulder and Santana placed her good arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer before she placed a small kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel closed her eyes, it felt nice being this close to Santana, and in some strange way she felt safe, and like this was how they were supposed to be.


	16. Chapter 15

I just wanted to say thanks for all feedback so far, it has been amazing and really fun to read what you think, and here is the chapter that will feature the duet. I hope that you like the song that I chose, I think it was fitting or at least some parts of the lyric was for what I was thinking when I was writing.

I would love to know what you think of this chapter but also if you think that the song was a good one and if it did fit with the whole set up right now.

Anyway I'll let you read on.

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 15**_

Santana and Rachel had been working on their duet for Glee during the weekend, when they hadn't done that, Santana had spent some time with Brittany, the Latina was on her way to get back to the way her friendship with Brittany had been before all of this and it was Rachel who had been the brain behind it.

"We are singing today," Rachel said as she walked with Santana to the first class of the day, Santana turned her head to the right and she looked at Rachel.

"You know what that means," Santana said as they walked inside the classroom, Rachel nodded her head as she sat down, Santana sat down next to her.

"But before we can do anything about that we need to talk to Shelby," Rachel whispered to Santana, "maybe we should singing tomorrow after we have talked to Shelby about this because I am not leaving if I don't have a chance to join some other choir."

"We'll talk to her later," Santana said and she snapped her head towards the board in the classroom, and she nudged Rachel letting the shorter girl know that she should do the same.

"Ms. Lopez," Santana looked up when she heard her name being called from the teachers, "maybe you can answer the question." Santana looked at the board and the equation that was written down on the board, chemistry the first lesson on a Monday, not the best lesson to have.

"Of course," Santana said with a smile gracing her lips, "You want me to balance it right?"

"Yes," the teacher said and let out a sigh as he looked at her.

"it's two ethyne (2 C2H2) and five oxygen (5 O2) and to balance the reaction from that it's, four Carbon dioxide (4 CO2) and two waters (2 H2O)," Santana said and looked at the teacher, Rachel held her hand over her mouth so that the teacher wouldn't see the look on her face.

The lesson continued on and both Santana and Rachel was questioned a couple of more times, when the teacher thought that they weren't paying any attention to what he was saying, and each time they had the correct answer, not that it was that hard to beginning with, it was just simple math but in chemistry.

The two of the left the classroom when the class was over, they were laughing as they walked outside by side, they were getting some glances from the rest of the students but most of them had gotten used to see both of them hanging out together.

"We will talk to Shelby during lunch," Rachel said and looked at Santana, the other girl nodded her head, "and you should talk to Brittany about it."

"I'll talk to Britt-Britt," Santana said as she closed the door to her locker.

"What about Brittany?" Quinn asked as she walked up to the other two girls, and she looked at both of them.

"Nothing," Santana said, and she held her arm against her body, "I think that she just wants to sign my cast before Berry starts to put a million of gold stars all over the cast and practice her signature all over it."

"Hey," Rachel said and swatted Santana on her good arm, "I said that I wouldn't do that."

"Well you talk a lot so I probably missed it," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "I'm leaving now."

/

Santana met up with Rachel for lunch, the two of them ate pretty fast and some of the other Glee club members looked at them.

"What?" Santana snapped as she had gotten enough of their looks, "You never been hungry."

"She is scary," Kurt said and looked at Mercedes.

"Berry, you ready?" Santana asked as she got up from the table, the shorter brunette nodded her head, "then let's go."

"Santana, what happened to your arm?" Tina asked and looked over at the Latina; Rachel saw that Santana was about to do and say something stupid so she placed a hand on her friends arm.

"We will tell you in Glee," Rachel said and she moved Santana out from the cafeteria.

"You don't have to snap at them," Rachel said when they were walking down the hallway, they were on their way to the teacher launch, they were pretty sure that they would be able to find Shelby there.

"They were acting like a pain-," Santana started to say but she never got the chance to finish what she was about to say, Rachel had slapped one of her hands over Santana's mouth.

"That might have been so but you don't have to sink to their level and they don't know what happened."

"So?"

"Santana," Rachel sighed as she knocked on the door to the launch.

The door was opened, and they were met by Emma Pillsbury, "Santana, Rachel, Will isn't here," the guidance counselor said and looked at the two girls.

Santana could see that look that Rachel gave her and she knew that it meant that she should open her mouth.

"I was just wondering is Shelby," Rachel started when Santana elbowed Rachel in the side, not hard, just to let the girl know that she maybe should call the teacher by her first name, "I mean, Ms. Corcoran, is here?" Rachel asked and gave the woman in front of her a smile.

"I think that she is here," Emma said and she looked at the two girls.

"Can we talk to her," Santana said and almost glared at Ms. Pillsbury.

"of course, I'll go and get her," Emma said and closed the door, Rachel turned to Santana with a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" the shorter girl asked and Santana shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, Santana," Shelby said as she walked out from the room.

"Shelby," Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

"here is the deal," Santana said and looked at the woman that also was Rachel's mother, the Latina knew that letting Rachel ask the woman what they were going to ask her would take way to long, Shelby looked at the two girls, "Schue is probably going to be an ass when he finds out that golden boy is suspended."

"Santana," Rachel hissed and looked at her friend, "I apologize in advance for the language that Santana is using."

"He will probably find a way to blame this whole thing on me or Rachel or both of us," Santana said and looked at Shelby, the older woman wasn't really following what Santana was saying.

"And what can I do to help you with that," Shelby asked and looked at Santana.

"Here is the thing," Santana said and sighed, "Schuester can be a nice dude sometimes but he has a hard time to understand what it takes to actually win and I want to win." Rachel shook her head.

"I think that what we are trying to say," Rachel said and looked at Santana before she turned to her mother, "is that we are wondering if you would be interested in coaching another glee club here at McKinley."

"But you already have one," Shelby said and she looked at the two girls, "and from what Will have told me and from what I have seen," both Santana and Rachel knew what was coming.

"The thing is that it's not Glee itself," Santana said and looked at her, "It is Schuester that is the problem."

"Will is the problem?" Shelby asked and she looked at them, "I don't think that I understand, and we should talk about this somewhere else."

The three of them walked towards, Shelby's office.

When the door was closed behind them Rachel started to explain what it was that was missing and why Schuester was the problem.

"Don't you think that it would be better if you told him about this," Shelby asked and looked at them.

"I know that there are people that have tried," Santana said and looked at Shelby, "and we both know that she," Santana pointed to Rachel, "will need to have at least one victory from Nationals if she would have a chance to get in to whatever school she wants to attend."

Shelby looked at both Santana and Rachel; Rachel looked at the other two persons that were in the room with her.

"You know, I am in this room too," Rachel said and she almost glared at Santana, "so you can talk to me and not about me like I'm not here."

"I can agree to doing that if," Shelby said and both Santana and Rachel looked at each other smiling, "if, and it's a big if, you talk to Will first and let him know about this, and there will not be any form of recruiting your friends."

"We would never do anything like that," both of them said and looked at Shelby, Shelby had a feeling that statement might not be as true as they were saying, she herself knew what she would do if she was in the same position as Santana and Rachel.

"So you will talk to Figgins about this," Rachel said and smiled at Shelby, "you know I think he likes you."

"What?" Shelby asked and looked at her daughter.

"Figgins has a soft spot for winners and you are a winner," Santana said and looked at the older woman.

"That's not true," Rachel said and glared at Santana, "Figgins can't say no to a strong woman, and to winner and you are both."

Shelby shook her head as she saw Rachel and Santana walk out from the room.

/

Santana was walking with both rachel and Brittany to this day's Glee meeting, two of them knew what was going to happen at the end of the meeting, they had chosen not to clue Brittany in, even if they knew that she would agree with them but this was what they was going to do.

The three girls sat down next to each other and they were talking to each other and Brittany looked at them.

"Where were you after you left," the blonde asked and looked at Santana, Santana looked down on her hands before she turned to Rachel, who nodded her head.

"We were talking to Shelby," Santana said and looked at Brittany.

"You know I could have gone with you," Brittany said and Rachel could see that the blondes head fell a little after she had uttered those words.

"I know Brittany," Rachel said and reached for the blonde's hand. "You can come next time we talk to her."

Just as Brittany was about to say something Mr. Schuester cam busting through the door, holding on to some sheet music, and he looked at the group that was sitting in front of him, he saw that there was ten students that was sitting and waiting for him.

"As you can see," he said and looked at them, and looked around in the room, "we are a couple of people short right now."

"Wonder why?" Puck said and looked at around in the room, "Oh I know."

"Puck," Mr. Schuester said and looked at the boy, "if you don't have any ideas regarding on how to get more members then you don't have to say anything."

Puck lifted his hands a little and looked around in the room, he didn't know why the teacher was more or less attacking him, and he hadn't done anything.

"But we have duets going on right now," the teacher said and looked at all of them, "anyone that is ready to perform?" No one said a word and looked at the teacher, "come on guys."

Rachel looked at Santana, both of them knew that they had a song that they could sing, and they had cleared it with Shelby already so that they could sing their song, Rachel's arm was twitching, she hadn't performed or stood on a stage in a long time.

"We have one," Santana said and grabbed Rachel's arm and they two of them stood up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she was about to hand Brad and the sheet music before she walked over to the jazz band, Santana nodded her head.

"It's no turning back now," Santana said and looked at Rachel.

Rachel took a couple of stools and placed them in front of the rest of the Glee club and she looked over at Santana who nodded her head.

Rachel heard the first tones of the music play, and she started to sing, _"It's raining, it's pouring. My love life is boring me to tears. After all these years."_

Both Rachel and Santana could see that the wheels in Kurt's head were turning, and that he was leaning over to Mercedes and he whispered something to her.

Santana took over the next part of the song, _"No moonlight, no sunshine, no stardust, no sign of romance. We don't stand a chance."_

Rachel smiled when she heard Santana sing, and it was her turn to sign and she sang her lines.

_I always dreamed. I'd find the perfect lover._

_But he turned out to be, like every other man I loved._

_I loved._

As Rachel finished the last line of that part of the song, the two of them sang the first chorus together, Rachel was taking the lead in the beginning.

"_raining,"_ She looked over at Santana who smiled at her.

"_raining,"_ Santana knew in that moment that she had done the right thing when she agreed to sing this song with Rachel.

"_Pouring,"_ Rachel sang and the smile on Rachel's face was maybe the best part of this.

"_Poring,"_ and as Santana had sang the last word she looked over at Rachel who smiled at her before the two of them sang together.

"_there is nothing left for us here. And we won't waste another tear,"_ Rachel held the last word and the pace of the song fastened, and the two of them stood up from the stools that they had been sitting on.

Santana took the next couple of lines of the song, and the two of them danced around a little as they looked at their friends that were listening to them.

_If you have had enough, don't put up._

_With his stuff, don't you do it._

Both Santana and Rachel were looking at most of the girls, kind of hoping that they would understand what they were trying to get at. Santana glanced at Brittany to see what the blonde was going, and Santana could see that the blonde liked what she was hearing.

Rachel took the next part of the song; they had managed to find a pretty good balance in the song to let the other one shine and show that they could sing some good duets together.

_Now, if you have had your fill, get the check._

_Pay the bill, you can do it._

Santana and Rachel spun around so that there were facing one another as they continued to sing the song.

"_tell him to just get out,"_ Santana sang and she looked at Rachel, almost pleading with her to tell her man that he should leave.

"_Nothing left to talk about,"_ Rachel sang as she shook her head looking at Santana.

"_Pack his raincoat and show him out,"_ Santana sang and the longer she sang of the song she knew that this had been the perfect song if only Finn had been there too to hear the song.

Both Santana and Rachel looked at each other before they turned around and they faced the audience that was sitting in front of them, and they could see that they were enjoying the performance that the two girls were giving them.

"_Just look him in the eyes, and simply shout."_ The two of them sang before they continued on with the song, _"Enough is enough, I can't go on."_

They were looking at each other both smiling as they were singing.

_I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no._

_Enough is enough, I want him out._

_I want him out the door now._

_Enough is enough (ooh, owww)_

_Enough is enough_

_That's enough, (ooh yeah)_

The two of them continued on with the song, and they could see the look that were spotted on a couple of their friends, and both of them were enjoying this, some would probably say that they were enjoying more than they should.

As the song came to an end, Mr. Schuester was the first one to stand up and look at both of the girls, Rachel looked down, she was normally not one to back down but she had a feeling that this wasn't something that she would like to hear.

"That was nice," he said and looked at them, before he turned to the others, "I think that you have a lot to live up to."

"yeah," Santana said and she sat down and Rachel did the same, "But they won't have to beat us."

"Sorry?" Mr. Schuester said and looked at Santana, "I'm not following what you are saying."

"We won't be back again." Santana said and looked at the teacher, rachel wasn't looking at anyone right now, she held her head down, and looked at her lap.

The brunette felt someone poking her in the side and she turned around and she saw that Brittany was sitting enxt to her not following what Santana was talking about.

"Santana," Rachel said and looked at the Latina, "don't you think that it would be better to talk about this when rhersals is over?" Santana made a fast motion with her head so that she was looking at Rachel.

"you might have a point there."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester said and looked at all of them, "if no one else have anything they would like to sing for us right now I would like to talk to all of you about the fact that Finn is missing."

"He isn't missing," Santana said and she looked at the teacher.

"I know that he wasn't in school today," Mr. Schuster said and looked at the girl, "and Principal Figgins informed me that Finn has been suspended, and he won't be able to compete at sectionals."

"First time Figgins did anything right," Santana said and the rest of the room looked at her.

"You know that we need to find two more members or we won't be able to compete at sectionals," Mr. Schuester said and looked at Santana, "and I don't think that you know what happened or why he is suspended."

"Hello," Santana said and held up her arm, the one that was in a cast, "I wouldn't be having this as an accessory if he understood the meaning of the word no."

"Finn wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone of you," Mr. Schuester said and looked at Santana, "it was probably an accident."

"That's it," Santana said and got up from her chair and looked at the teacher, "I'm leaving, and I think that this means that you have one more position to fill," and as she was about to go out from the choir room, she looked over at Rachel, "Berry, you coming?"

Rachel nodded her head and smiled at Santana, "Mr. Schuester, I'm sorry about this I didn't want it to happen this way but you now have two more spots to fill in New Directions before sectionals." That was the last thing that Rachel said before she left the room with Santana but the taller girl had another idea and she went back to the room.

"And we will see all of you at sectionals, you better bring you best game," Santana said with a small smirk on her lips, "you saw what Berry and I could do, and add in Ms. Corcoran to that and you know what you need to win." Santana let out a snort as she walked out again.

The whole room was looking in the direction that Santana was walking.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked and looked at Mr. Schuester.

"I think that San and Rachel are starting a new group with Ms. Corcoran," Brittany said and she had a blank look in her eyes as she was looking at the wall in front of her.


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you for your feedback so far, and I hope that you will like this chapter too. Let me know what you think and any ideas for a solo for Santana and one for Rachel will be appreciated, I have a couple of ideas for Santana but I would like more ideas, to choose from.

Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well.

I have yet to write the next chapter so I hope to be able to post the next update in a week, I think that my muse has taken a bit of vacation but I hope that it will be back soon.

_**Chapter 16**_

Rachel and Santana stood together at the Latina's locker as she took her things that she would need for her homework out of the locker, Rachel looked at her friend, and Santana turned her head in Rachel's direction as she felt Rachel's eyes on her.

"What?" Santana asked, normally she would sound like she was annoyed with the person that was looking at her the way that Rachel was but not this time, it almost sounded like she was concerned about the person asking.

"We did the right thing right?" Rachel asked as she looked down on the floor, waiting for Santana to confirm that they had done the right thing.

"Yes," Santana said as she looked at Rachel, "but it would have been so much more fun if Finn had would been there, then we could have dedicated the song to him."

"Santana," Rachel almost sighed as she looked at the girl, "that wasn't nice."

"I know that you think that," Santana said and she sent Rachel one of her smiles that almost looked like a smirk, "all we have to do know is to wait until the first ones leaves Schuester but right now we have to go and talk to Shelby."

"And that is the best thing to do?" Rachel asked, she was a bit skeptical about this, maybe it would be better to wait to tomorrow before talking to Shelby.

"We need to let her know that we are waiting for her to start the next choir."

"Okay," Rachel said and the two of them walked together in the direction of the office where Shelby would be sitting.

/

"you are telling me that you two quit like that," Shelby said and looked at the two girls, Rachel nodded her head.

"Sure," Santana said and sat down on a chair before she pulled Rachel down on a chair next to her, "Schuester was trying to tell us that we had to get together to get Figgins to let Finn," Santana just shuddered at the thought of what the teacher had asked of them, "compete at sectionals and then of course try and figure out how to get more members to New Directions."

"So Figgins is okay with this new Glee Club?" Rachel asked as she looked at the older brunette that was sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Yes," Shelby said and looked at them, "but what is important now is for us to find songs that would fit the two of you and of course a way to get more people to join us."

"No problem," Santana said and she lifted a her hand, "I can get some cheerios joining and I am sure that there are some people that will be following us when we start this and they will see how good we are."

"We will be kicking their behinds," Rachel said and looked at Santana and then over at Shelby, "so when are we starting to rehearse?"

"We will start next week," Shelby said and looked at them, "and I want both of you to prepare a solo."

"Both of us?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded her head.

"I want you to use a song that will show you what kind of songs that you want us to sing," Shelby said and looked at them, "to show everyone what kind of strengths that you both have."

"We can do that," Santana said as the two girl walked out the room, Santana turned around as she was about to close the door, "thanks, I know that it means a lot to Rachel."

"I just want to get another chance with her," Shelby said as she looked when Rachel walked away, "and you really think that we will get enough members to compete."

"I know that we will," Santana said, "Rachel and I, a lethal combination, people will stand in line, everyone wants to win and we will win."

/

Santana stood by her locker, Rachel would be late to school, something about meeting with her doctors to make sure that everything were where it needed to be and that she would be able to perform like the needed when Shelby was starting everything up with this new choir.

"Are you coming back to Glee?" Santana heard the question and she looked over her shoulder and she saw her friend, Brittany standing next to her leaning against the lockers.

"No," Santana said as she closed her locker looking at Brittany, "Rachel and I are starting a new group with Shelby."

"But we are a family," Brittany said and looked at Santana; the dark haired girl could tell that her friend was sad about what was going on between them right now.

"I know that we are like family," Santana said as the two of them were walking towards the cheerios lockerroom, "but family stands up for each other and they believe in one another."

"Not this family," Brittany said as she open her locker in the lockerroom and she looked at Santana, "and now you two are leaving us."

"We can't be there as long as Schue and Finn are there," Santana said and looked at Brittany with sadness in her eyes, "but you can always join us."

"But I don't want to leave them," Brittany said and looked at Santana, "they are my friends."

"I understand that," Santana said and looked over at Brittany, "And I won't tell you that you should change group but all I can say is that we are going to kick your asses at sectionals."

"You talk like Rachel," Brittany said as she looked at the dark haired gilr, "and I think that I would love to be a part of your group."

"I think so too," Santana said and smiled at her friend, "You know how you like to win and with Shelby as out coach we will probably win Nationals she is like Coach Sylvester but with singing and dancing."

"That is kind of cool," Brittany said and looked at Santana, "you think that Rachel and Shelby will be okay with me joining."

"I am sure," Santana said and held out her hand for Brittany to link their fingers together, "and I think that the longer we will have with Shelby more and more will come and join us."

"Why do you think that," Brittany said, "and who do you think will leave?"

"I'm pretty sure that Puck and Quinn will come sooner rather than later," Santana said and she saw the other blonde standing and talking to Sue Sylvester about something, "they want a relationship the kid." Brittany just looked at Santana waiting for her to say something more.

"And I also think that Mike and Tina would leave," Santana said and looked at the blonde next to her.

"Why would they leave," Brittany asked as the two of them started to run for their warm up.

"They will leave if they want to be more featured," Santana explained, "I'm pretty sure that Shelby would appreciate their talent more than Schuester does."

/

That same night Santana had managed to get Rachel to come over to the Lopez house so that the two of them could talk about what kind of solo that they could use as their song to show Shelby what kind of talent that had and of course show the older woman how she should be using their talent.

"Rachel!" As soon as Rachel had stepped inside the Lopez household, Santana's younger brother Alejandro had come running up to her and placed his arms around her, Santana tried to get her brother to leave.

"Alejandro," Rachel said and kneeled down so that she was on eyelevel with the young boy, "I can come by some other day and we can do something."

"I want to play with you," he said and he didn't want to let go of her.

"You sister is helping me with some homework and then we have to find a song that she can sing at Glee," Rachel said, and just as she said the last part of the sentence, Alejandro's eyes lit up.

"San is going to sing?" he asked as he looked between the two teenagers.

"I think so," Rachel said and smiled at him, "and if you don't let me help her, then she won't sing."

"Are you going to sing too?" the young boy asked and looked with big eyes on Rachel, "you sing really pretty."

"Thank you, Alejandro," Rachel said and gave him a big smile, "and I think that I will be singing but we don't know what songs yet."

"When you know will you sing to me?"

"I think that we can make that happen," Rachel said and she ruffed his hair before she walked up to Santana so that they could leave together.

"You are great with him," Santana said as the two of them entered her room, "are you sure that you don't have any younger siblings?"

"I used to babysit and I am helping at the JCC," Rachel said and she took up her chemistry book and looked over at Santana, "can you please explain this to me, I'm not getting it." Rachel showed one of the problems that she had trouble with solving.

"Sure," Santana said and she laid down on her bed and she took the book from Rachel, and she looked over the problem, "You should come here."

Rachel laid down on her stomach next to her friend and both of them were having their eyes down in the book, Santana was explaining how Rachel should be looking at this problem, that the other girl had some trouble with.

As Santana explained how Rachel should do this, her hand graced Rachel's, there was some kind of spark that she hadn't recognized the other times that they had done this, but now it was there again, both girls turned their heads and they were now gazing in to the other ones eyes.

Santana leaned in closer to Rachel, and Santana could feel the air that left Rachel's mouth as the brunette breath on her own lips, and she knew what was about to happened, Santana's lips were just millimeters away from Rachel's when a loud bang shook them back to reality, the book had fallen down from the bed and landed on the floor, and Santana jumped faster than she ever thought she could of the bed.

"So do you think that you know how to those kind of problems?"

Rachel nodded her head, her mind were still clouded from what had almost happened with Santana, she had almost kissed her friend, and she never had had those thought running through her mind before, she blinked a couple of times as she tried to understand what just had happened.

"So do you have any idea on what song that you will do?" Santana asked, she needed to change the subject fast, so that she wouldn't think of this anymore, not as long as Rachel wsa there.

"I will probably do something by Barbra, Celine or some Broadway classic," Rachel said and she sat up on the bed and looked at Santana, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Santana said and sat down in front of her computer and she opened up her iTunes library, "I mean I know that Amy Winehouse is something that I would do great but I want to change that up a little."

"you want to know something," Rachel said and walked up so that she was standing next to Santana, "we should install Spotify for you, and then see what artist they recommend when you type in Amy."

"You think that will work?" Santana asked and looked a little skeptical at Rachel.

"It will be great, and besides that you will be able to listening to streaming music," Rachel said and she took over the computer, "I use it all the time."

"I'll give it a chance," Santana said and looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked over what was recommended if you like Amy Winehouse and she blinked a couple of times, as she tried to figure out what Santana would like to sing.

"So you could do Duffy, Joss Stone or maybe some Norah Jones," Rachel said as she looked at the names, "or maybe Adele."

"I don't know," Santana said as she looked at Rachel.

"I think that you should listen to this," Rachel said as she typed in an artist and then pressed play, "I think that you should listen to this and find a song that you like and then do it." Santana listened to what Rachel had told her to listen to and looked at the name of the artist, it wasn't anyone that she had heard off.

"Do you really think that Shelby will like it if I sang one of these songs?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel and then back to the screen, there were a couple of catchy songs.

"Yes, or you could try this one," Rachel said and looked up another artist and pressed play on another song.

"These songs are kind of good," Santana said and she looked at Rachel, "and here I thought that I knew you but your taste in music is like all over the place."

"I like all good music," Rachel said and gave Santana a smile, "I'll send you links to my playlists as I get home, and you should connect this one to you Facebook account."

"So you are doing Barbra?" Santana asked as she started to create her own playlist with music that she listened to and music that Rachel told her that she would like.

"I think so," Rachel said and walked over to the bed again, "I just don't know what song to choose."

"Talk to Puck," Santana said and looked at Rachel, "I saw some kind of duet between Barbra and Neil Diamond, we both know that Puck would totally say yes if you asked him."

"I don't want to, he isn't a part of the group," Rachel said and she leaned down and picked up her book from the floor, "do you know what Brittany is going to do?"

"I think she will be coming over," Santana said and she turned around on her chair and looked at Rachel, "there are others that will come as soon as Brittany takes that step."

"If you say so," Rachel said and looked away, Santana guessed that Rachel wasn't sure that people would actually join them.

"Look, people want to win at this school and the only way to win is for them to join us," Santana said "but if it would make you feel better we can probably get Shelby to convince Schue that a healthy competition between us is what we all need."

"Why would that make me feel better?" Rachel asked and rolled her eyes at Santana.

"We will show them that we are the best," Santana said and smirked, "and you and me can totally stop the ones that we don't want to join us from joining."


	18. Chapter 17

Thank you for your great feedback so far. I really like to read what you think and I would love to know what you think of this chapter too, you will get to know who will be leaving New Direction behind and join the new group that I don't have a name for feel free to suggest a name.

_**Chapter 17**_

Later that same week, and Rachel had decided that she needed to have a bit of talk with some of her former teammates, mostly meaning Noah and Quinn, and then maybe Mike and Tina, Brittany was already a part of their new team that was going to kick some ass when it came down to it.

Rachel knew that she was a great singer, Santana too, Brittany might not have the best voice but she was the best female dancer and Rachel knew that would be something that Shelby would like, they had after all seen a few of Vocal Adrenaline's performances from previous year.

She walked down the hallway, and her eyes zoned in on her fellow Jew, she knew what she needed to do to make sure that they had some good male lead, sure Noah wasn't a Jesse but he had some kind of present and understanding for good music that Finn lacked, and the only one that was left of the guys that had the voice to be a lead was Artie but Rachel had a feeling that he might not be the person that was right for this choir, and Sam had moved otherwise he had some great male lead potential at least with Shelby as a coach.

"Good morning, Noah," Rachel said as she stood in front of him as he had closed the door to his locker, "it's a beautiful day today."

"It's raining," Puck mumbled and started to walk away.

Rachel followed him, "you don't mind if I walk with you right," Rachel said and she never gave Puck the chance to reply to that before she continued on "great, Santana and I were just thinking."

"Meaning scheming," Puck said more to himself than to Rachel.

"Well it was more that I was thinking," Rachel continued on if she had heard him, she ignored him, "We're starting this new group with Shelby and we need someone with male lead potential."

/

"So I talked to Noah," Rachel said as she and Santana were sitting in Rachel's room, Brittany was laying on the floor, the blonde had found a magazine that she enjoyed.

"Puck?" Santana asked and Rachel could hear the sceptesim in her friend's voice, "what can he bring?"

"We need a male lead," Rachel said an she sat up and moved to the foot of her bed, "and I for one don't want Finn, and Sam have moved otherwise he would be a great male lead for us."

"Finnept no way that he is setting his foot in my group," Santana said and she saw the look that Rachel was giving her, "fine, our group, and we both know that Jesse was right last year when he told Finn that he sang and danced like a zombie that needs to poop."

"That might not be the correct way to tell someone that they have something that they need to work on," Rachel said and she licked her lips as she looked at Santana, she raised an eyebrow, "but Jesse had a point, so Finn is a big no-no, Artie can't dance even if I like his voice but then again he is no leader."

"Chang?" Santana asked, she wanted to avoid Puck, she knew that there were a lot of things that would come out from that mouth when he saw her and Rachel together in a more relxed environment that it would be in the new choir.

"I love Mike's dancing and if he would have had a stronger voice he would be the perfect male lead," Rachel said and she started to tap her fingers against the bed spread, "but maybe Shelby could help him with that."

"San and you can be leads," Brittany said and looked up that the two brunette's that sat on the bed, "who said that it needs to be a boy and a girl."

"You are a genius," Santana said and she jumped down from the bed, and pulled her blonde friend in to a hug, "and I'm sorry about keeping you out of the loop about what was happening."

"and I am sorry to about that," Rachel said and looked at the two cheerleaders, she knew how close the two of them were but it was not a nice feeling she felt in her gut when she saw them together like that.

"I knew that already," Brittany said and she dragged Santana with her and the blonde pulled Rachel of the bed and the three of them were hugging now, "and now we need a name for us."

Rachel looked at the two cheerleaders, she still had hard to follow the works of Brittany's line of thought sometimes but Rachel knew that Brittany's mind was a beautiful place to be in, or that was what she thought, "a name?"

"Yeah, like me, San and Quinn are the unholy trinty," Brittany explained as she looked at Rachel, "but I don't know what to call us." The blonde sucked her lip in and placed it between her teeth as she was thinking about it.

"Do you know what we can call us?" Brittany asked and looked at both Santana and Rachel, both girls shook their head, "then we will figure something out."

"So you will be joining us?" Rachel asked and she looked at the blonde, you never knew about Brittany where her head would be.

"of course," Brittany said, "You are like the best singer after me," the blonde said and she skipped over to Rachel's desk, "and San isn't with Glee Club and when you leave no one will be there to boss us around so we won't win anything and winning is fun." Brittany managed to find some music on Rachel's computer that she liked and she was dancing around and bopping her head to the music.

"Is she always like this?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana as the two of them looked at Brittany, Santana nodded her head.

"I kind of whish that I could be like that too," the Latina said and she looked at Brittany smiling.

"I know what you mean."

/

"Just the ones that I wanted to talk to," both Santana and Rachel stopped in their steps when the heard Shelby's voice, both of them had an idea what this could be about.

"Shelby," Santana said and looked at the older woman.

"Mum," Rachel said and looked at Shelby, the woman looked at Rachel shaking her head, "sorry, Shelby."

"Better," Shelby said and looked at Rachel and then to Santana, "I had a talk with Mr. Schuester and from what he said there are a few others that are leaving."

"Oh?" Rachel said and acted surprised she had didn't know that anyone but Brittany actually was leaving.

"It appears that they two of you started some kind of mutiny on the ship that is New Directions or that is what I heard from Puck when he came by to tell me that he was my new male lead."

Santana turned her head and glared at Rachel, "What did you tell him?"

"Rachel," Shelby said and looked at the girl, "you do know that you weren't supposed to recruit your friends."

"He would have left sooner or later," Rachel said and looked at him, "I just pointed him in the right direction that just so happen not to be New Directions."

"We better leave this hallway if you want to talk more about this," Shelby said and she almost ushered them to her office where they could talk.

"Anyone care to explain what this mutiny is all about?" Shelby asked as she sat down behind her desk and she looked at the two girls, "I agreed to coach another Glee Club as long as you didn't recruit your friends."

"But we didn't recruit anyone," Rachel said, she knew what to say and how to say it, she wouldn't let Santana say anything if she did there might be a high possibility that they wouldn't have another Glee Club to be a part of, "we just gave the another option, and it was up to them if they want to join."

"Who have you been talking to?" Shelby asked and looked at Rachel.

"I talked to Noah," Rachel said and she looked at Shelby, as innocent as she could.

"Noah?"

"She talked to Puck," Santana clarified and the Latina was looking at Rachel, and she for once let the other girl do most of the talking.

"He was the only one that I have talked to, I know that Brittany is joining too but that was almost a given when we decided to leave," Rachel said and looked at Shelby, "we didn't talk to her about joining us."

"Santana?" Shelby asked and looked at the other girl, "Do you have anything to add to that?"

"Nope, what Berry said is true," Santana said and she almost smirked as she looked at the older brunette, "not that I'm surprised Schue is kind of an…"

"You better not finish what I think that you are about to say," Shelby and Rachel said at the same time but not for the same reason.

"Fine," Santana said and she shrugged her shoulders, "but who besides B and Puckerman are leaving that sinking ship."

"Santana be nice, they are your friends and they will be our competition at sectionals we will show them there who is the best," Rachel said and looked at her friend.

"But I can at least run it in the Green Giant's face when he's back," Santana almost pleaded with Rachel.

"What are you two talking about?" Shelby asked as she looked at the two girls, she had noticed small things that were going on between the two of them, Santana listened to what Rachel was saying and Rachel was acting more like a teenager when she was around Santana but it was something else there but she wasn't going to force them to do something yet.

"So who are the others that are joining us?" Santana asked, she needed to know how many of the cheerios that she needed to blackmail if it came down to that.

"Puck and Brittany," Shelby said and looked at the two of them, "but you already knew that, and Quinn stopped by and then there were two more, Mike and Tina? Can that be the ones?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, she hadn't talked to Quinn or Mike and Tina about this, Quinn had been a guess from her and Santana had told her that Mike and Tina would probably join them but she never thought that they would leave without knowing what they were joining.

"So that means that we're seven," Santana said and she did the math, "meaning that we need five more people, that wont be a problem." She had enough dirt on most of the cheerios and most of them could sway or dance in the background.

"That is right and I was wondering how your assignment is going?" Shelby asked and looked at them, "and I have already told them that they need to do the same if they want to be part of this team, they need to show me what they are made off."

"I have the song I'm going to sing," Santana said and she nodded her ehad and leaned back in her seat.

"And I think that I know what song to use but it's a tough choice," Rachel said and looked at Shelby, "Can I do more than one song."

"You can do more than one song but you can only have one solo," Shelby said and looked at them.

"But how would I use my other songs?"

"Duets, group numbers figure it out," Shelby said and looked at them, "But right now you need to head to class."

/

"Mike, Tina," Rachel said as she walked up to the couple, the two of them were standing at the lockers talking about something, and Rachel wasn't afraid that she was interrupting theor conversation.

"Rachel," she smiled when they acknowledge her present.

"I heard that you were leaving New Directions," Rachel said and she smiled at them, "and I have to say that you are doing the right thing and Shelby informed me that you had been given the same assigemnt as she did to me and Santana and I hope that I will be able to see and hear your amazing performances when it's time."

Mike looked at Tina, and Tina looked at him, "Are you sure about that?" Tina asked and she looked at Rachel, the other two were surprised to hear what Rachel was saying.

"Of course, the two of you will be amazing contributes to this new group," Rachel said and looked at the couple, "And Santana is looking for more members, we are seven at the moment but I am pretty sure that we will be twelve when Shelby has the first meeting on Friday."

"Mike, Tina."

"Brittany," Mike said and looked at the blonde that had walked up to them, Brittany placed her arms around Rachel's neck and held the short brunette against her body.

"Are you joining us too?" the blonde asked and looked at the couple in front of her, Mike nodded his head, "That's awesome, San said that Puck and Quinn is coming too."

/

Earlier the same day as the first meeting for Shelby's un-named group had their meeting, both Santana and rachel had been cornered by almost everyone that was still left in the group with Schuester.

"I'm not staying somewhere where my talent isn't appricheted," Rachel said as she looked at Kurt, who had been the one that had been leading this small attack on the couple, "and I don't want to be somewhere where people don't understand what it is that makes me the best."

Kurt looked over at Santana, "I always do what I have to win, and to win I need to be a part of this group that Shelby is starting."

"look at this way," Rachel said and looked at Kurt and Mercedes, "you will have your chance to be the stars of your group that you always have wanted."

As soon as Rachel had uttered those words, the other two Divas walked away, and Artie who had been there looked at Santana and Rachel, he didn't say anything, he wheeled away when he realized that there wasn't much left for him to say or to get from Rachel or Santana.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel who shook her head, the shorter of the two girls had no idea on what was going on in New Directions or what it was that had led to most of the group leaving to join a group that wasn't yet up and running.

"I just think that people are starting to realize where the talent lies and they want to be a part of that."

"You mean that they are following me," Santana said and she smirked in Rachel's direction, "I knew that I had a following but I never thought that it was this big."

"Don't think that you are something," Rachel said and the two of them linked their arms together as they started to walk away and leaving for the next class.

/

That afternoon, Santana and Rachel was the first ones that walked in to the auditorium where Shelby had told them that they were going to have their first meeting, they needed the stage for the performances that was going to be held this afternoon.

According to Ms. Corcoran or Coach Corcoran as she was going to be called now by all of them, standing in the middle of a classroom and perform a song didn't show of your true talent and if you could take a stage that you needed to be lead in this choir.

"Rachel, Santana," Shelby said and looked at the girls, "it seems like there might not be any more coming," the three of them looked around.

"Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana, the girl let out a sigh.

"I have to go and find Britt," Santana said and she got up from her seat, "and I am pretty sure that they have walked to the choir room, I'll check." Santana left Shelby and Rachel alone in the auditorium.

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" Rachel asked and looked up at Shelby.

"It will work as long as you have enough members to compete," Shelby said and looked at Rachel, "I know what you can do, and I have seen both Mike and Brittany dance, Santana has a great voice too."

"I can't lose again," Rachel said and looked at the woman that was her mother, "and one more thing, you can't let Finn join even if he wants too."

"Why?"

"I think that there are people in this group that will leave and honestly he doesn't have the talent to be a part of this group, you can ask Jesse."


	19. Chapter 18

First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update, there were a few things that got in the way, not going to go in to what that was, not thing that was of interest really, just real life.

Second of all Thank you all for your feedback so far, it is a true inspiration, and there is some steps forward in this chapter, I think that is something that you have been waiting for.

And I would love to know what you think of this. The songs that are used is named in the end, I don't want to spoil it beforehand but I don't own the songs.

_**Chapter 18**_

Santana had walked around school as she tried to find Brittany and as she had walked around she had spotted some of the others that was supposed to be in the group and she had sent them back to the auditorium so that they would be there when she came back with Brittany.

"There you are," Santana said as she walked up to the blonde cheerleader and looked at her, "You were supposed to meet us in the auditorium so that we could start with these songs that we are supposed to sing."

"I got lost," Brittany said and looked up at Santana with sad eyes, "and I couldn't find anyone that was going there."

"Okay," Santana said as she linked her arm with Brittany, "we should go there so that we don't miss any of the performances that they are doing today."

"So are you singing a song for Rachel?" the blonde asked as they walked in the direction of the auditorium.

"What are you talking about?" the other girl asked as she turned her head towards her friend as they were walking.

"You like Rachel, you should sing to her."

"Yeah," Santana said as she looked at Brittany, she wasn't sure on what it was that Brittany was getting at, "she is my friend."

"Not like that," the blonde said and looked at Santana, the two of them had stopped just outside the auditorium and Brittany looked at Santana, "you are in love with her."

"No," Santana said and shook her head as she looked Brittany in the eyes, "Rachel is just my friend."

"Santana," Brittany sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head a little, "you like her and you have to tell her that you like her so that she knows that you like her too."

"Britt, what are you talking about?" Santana asked and she scrounged her eyebrows together as she looked at the blonde, "Rachel doesn't like me like that."

"Of course she likes you like that," the blonde said as she reached for the handled to the door so that they could walk inside the room and take their seats and listen and watch the performances that was going to put on today, "otherwise should would have been getting together with Puck already and she wouldn't be so mad at Finn for everything that he has done."

"even if she would like me she wouldn't want to be with me," Santana whispered as the two of them made their way down the ail so that they could sit down on the row behind Shelby and some of the others that was sitting beside the teacher.

"What if Rachel sings a song that let you know that you should make a move?" Brittany asked and looked at Santana; Shelby turned around and looked at them.

"Good, you two are here," Shelby said as she looked at the two cheerleaders, "we have or first performances right now."

Santana saw that Rachel sat on the row in front of Shelby, Mike and Tina sat next to her and the three of them were talking, Quinn had made her way over to Santana and Brittany, and the blonde former cheerleader sat down next to the other blonde.

"Quinn," Brittany said and she looked at the blonde girl, "tell Santana that she should tell Rachel that she likes her."

"Listen to Brittany," Quinn said, the girl clasped her hands together and rested her hands in her lap and she turned her attention to the stage where Puck had walked out, he was holding on to his guitar, and he placed a stool in the center of the stage.

The boy sat down on the stool, Santana looked from Puck to Rachel, and the brunette turned her head around and sent a smile at Santana, the cheerleader smiled back at her, the Latina turned to her right where Brittany was sitting and she looked at the blonde.

"What did you want?" Santana asked, as she looked at Brittany.

"You're in love," Brittany whispered as she leaned over Santana, "and Rachel is too."

Santana heard Puck start to play the guitar, and she smiled to herself when she heard him sing, she let out a small chuckle, this was Puck, Santana looked over at Rachel, who was turning her head to the side when she listened to Puck sing.

"_Whenever I see your smiling face,"_ Puck sang, and Santana kept a smile on her face as her eyes never left Rachel during the performance that Puck was putting on, _"I have to smile myself,"_ Santana could tell that Puck was looking at rachel as he was singing the song, and she felt this lump starting to form in her stomach as he sang, _"And when you give me that pretty little pout,"_ Santana could hear the small laugh that Rachel let out when Puck looked at her and Santana was on her way down the rows of seat so that she could sit down next to Rachel before she would jump on the stage to punch the crap out of Puckerman as soon as he was done with this song, _"it turns me inside out,"_

"Santana," Brittany whispered as she placed a hand over Santana's arm and looked at the Latina, "You have to tell Rachel or she will see that something is wrong with you when you sing."

"I'll tell her after I have sung my song," Santana said and looked at Brittany, "do you think you and Mike can dance when I sing."

"I can dance and I'm sure Mike would love to dance too," Brittany said as she looked at Santana.

"_There is something about you, baby(I don't know),"_ Puck sang, and he was walking over the stage and Santana had to agree that he was doing a great job, he did know what he was supposed to sing to play to his strength.

When the song was over he jumped down from the stage and walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug, "Thanks," he said as he sat down next to her, Santana noticed that he looked up at Shelby who nodded her head.

"So who is up next?" Shelby asked and Santana saw that Rachel stood up and she smooth down her skirt and she turned to her mother.

"I'll sing my song," Rachel said and she sent a smile at Santana.

Santana noticed that someone was leaning over at her, "she is going to sing to you."

"I don't think so," Santana said and she placed one of her hands on Brittany shoulder.

"I think you should listen to what she sings," the blonde said, and Santana let out a sigh, and the girl looked around in the room, and she saw that part of New Directions had made it over to listened to what they were singing, Santana noticed both Mr. Schuester, Kurt and somehow Finn had managed to get in to the school too.

"Wasn't Finn suspended?" Santana asked and she leaned her head next to Shelby who turned her head around and looked at Santana.

"He was," the teacher said and looked up at the audience that they had gotten, "but see it this way, Rachel will probably tell him that she has moved on with her life and that he would do the same."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked as she looked at the woman that happened to be Rachel's mother too.

"Just listen to what she is singing."

"Fine," Santana huffed and she leaned back in her seat, she turned her head around and sent a glare in the direction of New Directions.

Rachel took the stage, she stood at the center of the stage and she looked out at the people that was sitting there watching her, she wetted her lips as she closed her eyes, took a breath before she let it out, Rachel listened to the first tones that were coming from the piano before she started to sing.

"_Dreaming, hoping for another try,"_ Rachel sang and Santana saw that she was looking at Shelby first, Rachel looked away from her mother, _"I've been looking, searching, deeper down inside"_ Santana saw that Rachel was looking directly at her, this was not something that she would have thought would happen.

"_And if I lose my way, I'll find another road,"_ Santana noticed that Rachel's eyes were moving around the room as she tried to connect with someone that would help her with this song and that would know what she meant when she was singing.

The Latina listened to what Rachel was singing, and maybe Brittany had been right when she had told her that she should listen to what it was that Rachel was singing and trying to say with the song.

"_Cause I can make a change on my own,"_ Rachel sang, she looked at the audience, she saw that Santana was trying to take in what she was singing, and she could tell that her friend was understand somewhat what she was trying to tell her with the song

"_I'm moving on,"_ Rachel sang, and she was now looking at Finn, as she was singing the chorus of the song, _"And I'm gonna get stronger now,"_ Rachel could tell that the football player had no idea what she was trying to tell him with the song, but she glanced at Santana who had her eyes closed as she listened to what Rachel was singing, _"And nothing will break me down. I will not give in to doubt."_

Santana noticed that Brittany once again was really close to her and whispering something to her, "She wants to move of from Finn, and she is telling you and him that she has done just that, and I think that she wants you to know that she also wants someone that will be strong for her and not break her down."

"What are you talking about," Santana whispered as she looked at Brittany as she tried to focus on Rachel's performance at the same time.

"_I will not give in to doubt. Those days are gone,"_ Rachel sang and her eyes were closed and she pictured what she wanted her life to be like now that she was growing stronger and she was not going to give up on her dreams.

"_I can be who I wanna be,"_ she sang and she opened her eyes and she looked at the people that was listening to her and Rachel knew that this was what she wanted to do with her life.

The three girls that were sitting together was just looking at Rachel, the three of them were mesmerized with Rachel's performance, this was to them one of the best one that the girl had done outside of competition, at least for Santana that was what it was.

"_And start living my life for me,"_ Rachel knew that the words to this song was going to carry her forward even if it would mean that she was alone in doing so, the singer looked at Santana who sat next to three of her friends, Rachel let a small smile grace her lips when she saw the look on their faces. _"I believe it finally."_

Rachel looked up at the last couple of rows where she saw Mr. Schuester, Finn and Kurt sitting and listing to her, most of her song had been directed to them in some parts, at least to Finn and her former Coach, but she was pretty sure that they didn't really understand what she was trying to tell them with the song.

She started the last line of the chorus for the last time, _"I'm moving on."_ When the song was over she closed her eyes let and she let head fall down against her chest before she looked up again, and she saw the rest of her new group standing up giving her a standing ovation.

"That was great Rachel," Shelby said as she made a note on the paper in front of her, "and I think that we have had enough for today," the teacher looked at the others and she addressed them, "I want all of you to be prepared to sing tomorrow."

Most of the group had made their way out from the auditorium when Rachel reached Santana who stood by the door waiting for her friend, Brittany and Quinn had walked to their lockers after the two blondes had told Santana that she really needed to talk to Rachel.

"Look," Santana started and she looked down on her hands, as she was playing with her fingers, she had no idea where she should put her hand or fingers, she was nervous, the cheerleader hadn't been nervous not like this at least around Rachel, "I think you were great."

"thank you," Rachel said, she took her lips between her teeth as she looked at Santana the shorter of the two girls, felt how she was about to start and blush, "I'm sure that you will be great too when you sing."

The two girls stood there outside of the auditorium neither of them had any idea on what to say, Santana slowly reached her hand out to take a hold of Rachel's hand, when Santana had taken Rachel hand in her own, Rachel changed the grip, so that their fingers were intertwined with each other, their eyes met and the look in their eyes were one of admiration for the other one. Santana looked around in the hallway as she tried to see if there was someone else there, she couldn't see anyone. The taller girl pulled the shorter one closer to her, and she placed her free arm around Rachel's waist.

Santana looked down in to a brown eyes, she was searching for something, she needed something that would tell her what she should do next, as Santana looked in to Rachel's eyes, she could see how Rachel's tongue darted out from her mouth as she licked her lips, and Santana did the same when she saw Rachel doing just that for a second time. The Latina closed her eyes, before she slowly leaned down, and her lips were just millimeters away from Rachel's and she could feel the warmth from the air that Rachel was breathing against her face.

Rachel unclasped their fingers and she placed her arm around Santana's neck, and she shorter girl pulled Santana's head down, their lips met for the first time in a kiss, and as soon as their lips met, Santana felt how this lump in her stomach that she had felt building up for a long time without really knowing what it was slowly dissolve, she let one of her hands tangle up in Rachel's hair, she wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew that this was not the right place to do so.

The kiss broke apart, Santana looked into Rachel's brown eyes as she tried to see what the girl was feeling, if there was any signs of that she was regretting what they had shared in this second but from what Santana could tell, there was nothing like that. Santana blinked a couple of times before she realized what just had happened, she was supposed to just talk to Rachel, and this wasn't supposed to happen right now, it was supposed to happen tomorrow after she had sung her song, but Santana couldn't regret something that felt so right.

The songs in this chapter is:

Your Smiling Face – James Taylor (Puck)

Moving On – Sarah Dawn Finer (Rachel)

The next chapter will feature Santana's song and there might be one more song depending on how long the chapter will be.


	20. Chapter 19

_**First of I'm sorry for the wait, and I will try and update again this week but I'm not promisming anything.**_

_**And I want to say thanks for the feedback so far it's really nice read what you all think and I hope that you will enjoy this as well.**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Brittany," Santana said as she walked up to her best friend, the blonde turned around and looked at her friend, "I need to talk to you, right now," Santana continued on and she took a hold around Brittany's hand and the Latina dragged her friend with her to the nearest bathroom.

Santana stopped and she bent down to look down and in under the stalls just to make sure that the two of them were alone in the bathroom.

The blonde cheerleader looked at Santana, and it wasn't the most common behavior that Santana was presenting to her right now, "Santana," the blonde said and she took a couple of steps towards her friend and she put a hand on Santana's shoulder and Brittany turned the other girl around so that she had eye contact with Santana, "what is it?"

"I kissed," Santana said as she did her best to wrap her head around what just had happened, the girl closed her eyes, and she remembered what had happened not even an hour earlier.

"You kissed?" Brittany asked and she placed both of her arms around Santana and pulled her in for a hug.

"I kissed Rachel," Santana confessed and as soon as she had said those words out loud it all felt even more real.

"That is great," Brittany said and took a step back and looked at Santana, "Right?"

"Yeah?" Santana said, it was more of a question than an answer, she blinked a couple of times before she continued, "yes," Santana said with more confident and she looked at Brittany, the blonde cheerleader smiled at her friend.

"So what are you going to do know?" Brittany asked and she walked to the sink and leaned against it waiting for Santana to answer the question.

"I don't know," Santana said and looked at Brittany before she looked down on the floor, "I mean I know that I have to sing tomorrow and it will be awesome."

"Of course it will be," Brittany replied and looked at Santana, "do you still need Mike and me to dance?" Santana looked at Brittany and let out a small sigh and shook her head, "good I haven't talked to Mike about it."

"Britt," Santana said with laughter in her voice.

"I didn't have time for that," Brittany told her friend as the two of them left the bathroom, "I needed to help you with Rachel."

"I didn't need help with Rachel," Santana said as they reached their lockers and Brittany turned to Santana and shook her head.

"That is what you think," Brittany said and she pulled out her backpack from the locker and she pulled the straps over her shoulders, "and you should give me a ride so that you can tell me all about this kiss."

"I'm not telling you about that," Santana said as she closed her own locker and the two of them linked their pinkies as they walked out from the school.

"She is a great kisser," Brittany said and she glanced at Santana from the corner of her eye.

"You knew that?" Santana asked and as soon as the words had left her mouth she realized what she had done, and she shook her head, "not fair Britt."

"Life isn't fair," Brittany said as she climbed in to Santana's car, "and you need to drive, Tubbington won't like it if we are late." Santana shook her head before she sat down on the driver's seat and started the car and left the school parking lot, to the Pierce home.

/

Rachel stood by her locker, Santana had almost left as soon as the kiss was over, but it was something there Rachel knew it but she didn't have anyone that she could talk to about what just had happened between her and Santana, talking to her fathers was not a possibility they would just make it a bigger issue than it was because if Rachel was honest with herself it hadn't be an issue with kissing Santana, she had wanted to kiss the cheerleader if she was telling the truth.

Rachel sighed, talking to Noah, that would just result in some comments about threesomes and that wasn't something that Rachel would want to talk about, Mike and Tina they would probably understand but at the same time they wouldn't really have anything to contribute to the situation, and Quinn, well they weren't friends yet and to talk to her about kissing Santana might not be the best idea out there.

"Talk to Brittany," Rachel said to herself as she put the books that she needed in her backpack.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy," Rachel turned around and she saw Shelby standing almost right behind her.

"Shelby," Rachel greeted, and that was when Rachel noticed a young blonde girl that Shelby was holding, "and I guess this is Beth." Rachel reached out a hand to shake Beth's small one but the young girl hide her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Yes," Shelby said, "Beth, say hello to Rachel," the young blonde turned her head around and she looked Rachel up and down and then she turned away.

"I don't think she likes me," Rachel said and smiled at her mother, "I should go."

"I saw what happened," Shelby said as Rachel stated to walk away, "You can talk to me if you want."

"Are you sure that is okay?" Rachel asked and looked at Shelby, "I don't want to be a bother for you."

"I know that this must be hard for you," Shelby said as she changed the grip she held Beth in, "why don't we go to my office and you can tell me all about this." Rachel nodded her head and smiled at her mother, "because the last thing that I heard you were kind of boy crazy."

"Things change," Rachel said and smiled at Shelby, "and sometimes love comes from nowhere."

"Love?" Shelby asked and nodded her head.

"Well it can be love," Rachel said as they sat down in Shelby's office, Beth was sitting on the floor playing with some toys she was handed.

/

Santana laid on Brittany's bed while the blonde was taking care of her cat, Lord Tubbington, "Britt?"

"Santana," Brittany said as she put Tubbington down on the floor and the car walked away leaving the two of them alone, Santana was surprised to see that cat leave; he had never left them alone before.

"Why is he leaving?" Santana asked and looked at the cat.

"He knows that what you are going to tell me is a secret," Brittany said and she laid down on her bed next to Santana, "and he can't keep secret to save his life, so I told him to leave."

"You didn't have to do that," Santana said and she sat up on the bed, she pulled her ponytail out before she pulled her hair together and pulled it in to another ponytail.

"I know that you don't want anyone to know about you and Rachel," Brittany said and she looked at Santana.

"I am happy," Santana said as she blinked a couple of times before she looked over at Brittany, and she didn't say much more, she wanted to talk to her friend but she didn't know what she was going to tell her, "You want to hear the song that I'm singing tomorrow?"

"Are you sure that you want me to hear it," Brittany asked and looked at Santana, the Latina nodded her head, "I just want you to tell me what you think."

Santana pulled out her iPod from her bag she scrolled through to the song that she was going to sing, she pressed play and she handed one of the earbuds to Brittany, "it was Rachel's idea that I should do a song by her."

"You will bring down the whole house," Brittany said after she had heard the song, "and Rachel will jump on the stage and kiss you right there."

"She won't," Santana said and looked at the blonde that laid next to her, "I kind of left her."

"You need to talk to her right now," Brittany said as she sat up, "You can't kiss someone like Rachel and then just leave."

"But what was I supposed to do?"

"She will think that it was just a game for you," Brittany said and looked at Santana, "Call her now and tell her that you got scared or something and that you will talk to her when you get home."

"Fine," Santana huffed and grabbed her phone, and she scrolled through her contacts and she stopped at Rachel's number, her finger hovered over the call button.

"Call her now," Brittany said and she stared at Santana, "you won't know what she has to say until you talk to her."

Santana grumbled out something that Brittany didn't catch, Santana pressed the call button, signal after signal went by, "She's not picking up," Santana said when she heard Rachel's voice mail, and the cheerleader couldn't help but to laugh when she heard Rachel's voice mail, she knew that she needed to tell Rachel that she need to shorten it down otherwise no one would leave her a message.

/

Santana was looking for Rachel for most of the day, but she didn't have any luck in finding the short brunette. Santana had seen Rachel in the classes that they shared but she never got the chance to talk to Rachel because when the class was over Rachel was one of the first one out of the room and lunch, well Santana wasn't sure on where Rachel had spent that one.

The school day was over and Santana knew that she was going to see Rachel and she wouldn't have a chance to talk to Rachel before all this audition process started for this day. She was Rachel sitting in the auditorium, Santana had been lingering outside the doors watching as her teammates were walking inside the room, and she smiled to herself when she saw Rachel walking in, Santana stayed in hiding, and she smiled to herself and started to count when she had reached forty-five, she walked inside the auditorium and she looked around, and she saw Rachel sitting alone, this was perfect, it would mean that Santana would have a chance to talk to Rachel before she went up on stage.

"Okay, let's start," Shelby said as she sat down behind the two teenagers, Santana let out a small sigh, it was barely audible, she knew that it would be a hard time talking to Rachel with Shelby sitting right behind them, "so who is first up today?"

"I would like to start," Tina said and she looked at Shelby.

"go ahead," the teacher said and showed Tina to the stage and the Asian girl walked up on to the stage, she walked up to a lonely piano that was standing on the stage, Tina sat down and she started to play.

"_I think about how it might have been,"_ Tina sang as she continued on playing the piano, she didn't really look up at them, _"We'd spend our days travelin'"_

"I need to talk to you," Santana whispered as she leaned over to Rachel, Rachel turned her head to Santana and shook her head.

"You need to listen to Tina," Rachel said and she turned her head forward and watched as Tina continued on with her song.

"_It's not that I don't understand you."_

"Please," Santana said as she placed a hand on Rachel's arm.

"_It's not that I don't want to be with you."_

"I said no," Rachel said and she was about to move a seat over so that Santana would have a harder time to talk to her.

"_But you only wanted me. The way you wanted me."_ Rachel was listening carefully to the song that Tina was singing.

"Santana, you should listen to the lyrics to this song and then maybe you would understand what I am trying to do here," Rachel said and she almost glared at Santana, the Latina sat down, her shoulders fell and she was sitting as straight as before in her seat as she listened to Tina singing and playing the piano.

"_So I will head out alone and hope for the best,"_ Santana was sitting next to Rachel she reached for the brunette's hand, she listened to what Tina was singing, when Santana's hand gripped around Rachel's the short girl of the tow, changed the grip around so that their fingers were linked together as the two of them continued on and listened to the song that Tina was singing.

"_And we can hang our heads down,"_ Santana had a small smile gracing her face as she felt the warmth from Rachel's hand against her own, _"as we skip the goodbye."_

Rachel smiled when she turned her head to Santana, and she saw the smile on her friends face, she leaned her head against Santana's shoulder as they continued to listen to the song.

"_And you can tell the world what you want them to hear."_

"I know that I screwed up yesterday," Santana said in a low voice, it was almost a whisper, and Rachel closed her eyes before she looked at Santana.

"We all make mistakes," Rachel said as she wet her lips, "the important thing is to know when we make them and try and fix them before it is too late.

The piano continued to play, and Tina's soft voice was singing to them, _"I've got nothing left to lose, my dear."_

"I'm happy that you could see my side," Santana said and she lifted their hands and she placed a kiss on top of Rachel's hand before she let them fall down on to her lap.

"_So I'm up for the little white lies."_

"Don't lie to me again," Rachel said as she had her eyes closed and listened to her friend playing the piano and singing, "just tell me what you need."

"_But you and I know the reason why. I'm gone, and you're still there."_

"Just be there for me when I want to run," Santana said and she bit her lips and looked at Rachel who was smiling at her.

"_I'm gone, and you're still there. I'm gone and you're still there."_

As Tina had finished the song, all of them stood up, and they gave her an standing ovation, she deserved it and Rachel was smiling when she saw the smile on her Tina's face as she looked at them, and the girl walked of the stage.

"That was a great song choice," Shelby said when Tina walked pass her, the girl nodded her head and she sent a small smile at the older woman before Rachel got a bigger one from Tina.

"Thank you," Tina said as she walked pass Rachel, the Asian girl had leaned down as she said it, "and you two are really cute." Rachel felt how her cheeks were getting warmer and she hoped that Santana wouldn't say anything and just let this be.

"So I think we have the next one that should be getting up on stage," Shelby said and looked down at Santana.

"I'll do it," Santana said as she got up from where she had been sitting with Rachel leaning against her, "Just so you know you will be sorry that you joined."

"Be nice," Rachel said as she watched Santana take the stage.

"As I said you will be sorry that you joined," Santana said as she walked up to the stage and took the mick, "and I'm going to bring this house down."

"Santana," Shelby said and she raised an eyebrow in Santana's direction.

"Fine," the cheerleader said, "hit it."

The first tones to a song that Rachel was familiar with was heard, she looked around the room and the only one that really knew what was going to happen was Brittany, and Rachel had a feeling that Santana had played the song for the blonde cheerleader.

"_Truth be told, simple and bold,"_ Santana sang and she took a couple of steps on the stage, she listened to the music before she continued on to sing, _"I think you're special," _Santana was looking at Rachel as she was singing.

Rachel looked down, she couldn't really watch Santana sing this song, Rachel had never really believed that this was the song that Santana would have chosen.

"_We can roll as a team, you know what I mean,"_ Santana looked at Rachel, and Rachel wanted to leave the room, this was not how she had imagined this going.

Santana saw the looks that she was getting from her teammates before they turned and looked at Rachel, Santana couldn't help but let a smile creep up at her face and she winked at Rachel.

"_See I'm not gonna mess around and I'm not gonna let you down, cause I do love you,"_ Santana sang as she was looking at Rachel the whole time, she glanced over at Brittany who had moved so that she was sitting next to Rachel, the blonde was nodding her head in beat with the music.

"_This I know, this I kno-oh- oow,"_ Santana sang, and she knew that this would have been even better if she had let Mike and Brittany dance, the same way that they had done during sectionals when she was singing Valerie, maybe next time.

Rachel was smiling, and her leg bopped up and down in the same pace as the music did, _"money make the world go 'round."_

Santana could see that the whole room liked what they were hearing, she almost whished that New Directions would have been in the room so that they would see what they were missing out on, not just her but the performances she had seen earlier.

_Baby, what goes up comes down,"_ she sang and she looked up at the door, she had seen something in the corner of her eye, and she smiled when she saw that there was some more audience in the room, that wasn't part of this new cool group that was going to take it all, _"This I know, so here I go,"_ Santana took the steps that she needed to walk of the stage and she started to walk in between the seats.

"_Do you love me, love me,"_ Santana was looking at Rachel at first and she reached for her hand before the Latina looked over at Brittany, and she let go of Rachel's hand and she reached for the blonde's hand instead, _"Do you love me, love me."_

Santana continued to walk around in the room and she was about to stop at the next person when she sent a wink up to the people that was sitting on the last row up near the door, _"do you love me, baby."_

Santana walked back to the stage and she continued to sing as she was walking, _"hit or miss, here's what it is you that someone," _Santana looked over at Rachel and smiled at her, _"a diamond in the rough, the real stuff."_

Santana continued on with the song, and when it was over, she was getting applause from all of them, and she smirked as she walked back to where she had been sitting.

"So what did you think?" Santana asked as she sat down next to Rachel and she took the shorter girl's hand in her own as she waited for Rachel to tell how great she was.

"You did good," Rachel said and she placed a small kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Is that all?" Santana asked and Rachel looked at her, and the look told her everything that she needed to know, "you are right."

"But it was an amazing performance just as I knew it would be," Rachel said, "But you didn't have to do what you did."

"But it was so fun to see the faces that Finn and Schue were doing in the back," Santana said and she smiled at Rachel, "But I still don't understand why Finnonces is doing here again."

"Don't think about it," Rachel said and placed her head against Santana's shoulder and Santana placed one of her arms around Rachel, "let's just enjoy the next song."

"Okay," Santana said, "just so you know I'm going to ask him to be a part of an experiment I saw once I think he will like it."

"What is it?"

"Do you know anyone that can get a hold of some C-4?" Santana asked and she looked at Rachel who had moved her head from Santana's shoulder, "never mind I'll figure it out."

And here are the songs:

Reason Why – Rachael Yamagata (Tina)

Do You Love Me – Amanda Jenssen (Santana)


	21. Chapter 20

_Here is the next chapter, I hope that you will like this as well, I hope to be able to post something soon again, inspiration has been great so far and I hope that it will continue on being this nice. _

_Sectional will be coming up soon and I would love to get some suggestions for songs I have one song well more like two that I want to use, I will try and see if I can figure out a way to mash them together._

_So I will stop right now and let you read the chapter, I hope you enjoy it._

_**Chapter 20**_

A couple of days passed and Shelby had been starting to plan for the upcoming competition, it was almost two months until it was being held so the group had been surprised when they were told that they were going to start to focus on sectionals, they would need to rehears a couple of different numbers, what they had been told was that there was going to be a duet, a group number and a third number that was up to the team what they wanted to do.

"What are you thinking?" Santana said as she sat down next to Rachel, she was playing with the girl's fingers.

"I don't know," Rachel said and she tried to focus on what Shelby was telling the group.

"Let's go out tonight," Santana whispered and she placed a kiss on the side of Rachel's head before the girl looked a head and listened to what Shelby was telling them.

"So we are going to have a duet," Shelby said and looked at Rachel, "and I want everyone that wants to be a part of that to come with suggestions on songs that we can sing."

"I have a suggestion," Rachel said as she stood up, she smoothed down her skirt and she sent a small smile at Shelby, "I think that we should do a ballad as the duet but it doesn't have to be a duet from the beginning, I have the perfect idea for that."

"Rachel," Rachel looked up at Shelby, "sit down, and take a breath, I know that you have some great idea but you should let everyone share their ideas."

"Fine," Rachel said and she sat back down when she felt someone tug on her hand, and she glanced to side and she saw that it was Santana that pulling on her hand.

"So you me, BreadstiX tonight," Santana said as the two of them left the room, it was the first time that they had talked about sectionals and they hadn't really agreed on any songs but there was a lot of time left for that.

"I think that I can accompany you out on a date at BreadstiX tonight," Rachel said with a small glimmer in her eye.

"Rachel?" the shorter of the two girls turned around when she heard her name being called, and she saw Shelby standing a few feet behind them looking at the couple.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," Rachel said and she placed a kiss on Santana's cheek, they were still careful in school, and at their homes, the only people that really saw them showing this kind of affection against each other were Shelby and the people in their new group.

"You do remember what I told you," Shelby asked as the two of them stood just outside the classroom that they had used for today's meeting.

"Yes, I remember," Rachel said and smiled at her mother, they were getting closer and Rachel liked the fact that she had a woman that she could talk with about this.

"_As I said you can talk to me about this," Shelby said as she saw Rachel sitting on the chair on the other side of her desk, the younger brunette, was fiddling with her fingers and looking down on her lap, "most of the time it helps to talk to someone about what 's going on?"_

"_That's just the thing," Rachel said and she looked up at Shelby, "I don't know what's going on."_

"_You don't know what you are feeling or what Santana is feeling?" Shelby asked, this was not the first time she had been dealing with these kind of feelings showing up among teenagers and she was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last time as long as she was working as a teacher._

"_Something like that," Rachel said and she placed her hands on her lap, "I know that I like Santana, and I thought that she liked me too." Rachel looked up at Shelby; the younger of the two took one of her hands from her lap and dried away tears from her eyes, "she ran out on me after we kissed."_

"_Okay," Shelby said and she rested her hands on the desk, she looked over at Beth who was sitting on the floor not really noticing what was going on around her, "this might be a new feeling for Santana."_

"_It new to me too but that doesn't mean that I am running from it," Rachel said and she was about to stand up and push the chair away, "You have to deal with things like this even if it is hard."_

"_Rachel," Shelby said and she reached out to place a hand on Rachel's arm, to stop her from leaving the room, "I am sure that if you give her sometime she will realize what it is that she wants."_

"_Yeah," Rachel said, it was more like a question, and she lifted her head, that had fallen down a little, Shelby could see that there was hope in Rachel's eyes._

"_I am sure," Shelby said and smiled at her, "but you have to be careful."_

"That is good," Shelby said as she put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "just keep that in mind I am sure that things will work out for the two of you."

"I think so too," Rachel said and smiled at her mother, "She is taking me out on a date tonight."

"Then I better go and talk to her about how to treat you," Shelby said and let out a laugh when she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"You better not do that," Rachel said and she looked down the hallway, and she saw Santana standing by her locker and the Latina was having a conversation with Brittany, Rachel smiled when she saw the two of them, "and as I said before I am being careful."

/

"Santana," the girl stopped in her tracks just as she was about to walk out the door, she turned around and she saw her father standing in the doorway to his office looking at her.

"Papa, can't it wait," Santana said and she put on a smile as she looked at him, "I'm on my way out."

"I can tell that," he said as he looked at her, Santana let out a breath, she took out her phone and sent a short text to Rachel.

"I was going to see Rachel," Santana said as the two of them walked in to his office, he sat down behind the desk, Santana sat down on the couch, she was holding on to her phone, "and she doesn't like people to be late."

"I am sure that she will be okay with you being ten minutes late fifteen at the most."

Santana said something under her breath that her father wasn't sure if he had heard her right or not.

"Can you say that again, Mija," Hector asked as he looked at Santana, the girl, knew that she was slowly getting redder and redder, she hoped that it wouldn't show too much, "I'm not sure that I heard you the first time." That was what it took for Santana to realize that he had heard her the first time. She looked at him, trying to figure out what was going to happen, but she couldn't read him as well as she had hoped that she would.

"Can we talk about when I get home," Santana said as she got up from where she had been sitting, "or maybe never."

"We will talk about this," Hector said and smiled at her, "I just want you to know that I still love you and so does your mother."

/

Santana had managed to actually driver over to Rachel's house, and now all she needed to do was to make it out of her car and walk up to the door and knock on it without chicken out, from what she had noticed when she parked her car it looked a lot like Rachel's fathers wasn't home so maybe, just maybe should would be in luck and not have to talk to Leroy and Hiram about the fact that she was going to take their daughter out for dinner, and not just as friends.

She let out a breath as she reached the door, she looked around trying to see if she could spot someone that wasn't Rachel or if she could see Rachel but she didn't have that kind of luck. Santana formed one of her hands as a fist before she knocked on the door, she counted to twenty or something around that before someone opened the door. The girl blinked a couple of times when she saw Rachel standing in front of her, and from what Santana could tell, Rachel was far from ready to go out on a date, the other girl was dressed in a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"You do remember that we are or more like were supposed to go out on date tonight," Santana said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice when she took in the appearance that Rachel had when she had opened the door.

"I am fully aware of that fact," Rachel said, Santana could see that Rachel had a lot more to say, so she decide not to say anything to the other girl before she had finished her speech, "and I so happened to take a nap before I was supposed to start and get ready, but somehow my alarm decided not to ring," Rachel ran a hand over her face as she tried to figure out why that had happened to her, she never overslept, "and you woke me up when you sent me that text."

"If you want we can stay in," Santana said as she looked at Rachel, Santana smiled when she watched Rachel standing there, swaying from her right foot to her left foot and then back to her right foot, "You don't have to rush, we can go out some other day and besides that BreadstiX do deliver."

"If it's okay with you," Rachel said and she looked up at Santana, and the girl was smiling at her.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't okay," Santana answered and she took a couple of steps so that she was standing inside the hall, she smiled at Rachel, the cheerleader placed a hand around Rachel's neck and she leaned down before she gave Rachel a quick kiss, "your dads aren't home right?"

"That is a correct statement," Rachel said and pulled Santana in for a hug, "so what do you say about going up to my room and watch a movie that we won't be watching."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Santana replied and she took Rachel's hand in her own before the two of them made it to the stairs and then to Rachel's room. Santana laid down on the bed, and Rachel stated to run through her movies before she turned to Santana.

"What movie do you not want to watch?" Rachel asked as she held up a couple of different movies.

"A long one," Santana said with a laugh when she saw what movies Rachel was holding up, "and I think those aren't long enough for me not to want to watch," Rachel looked at Santana, she wasn't really understand what Santana was saying.

"So what movie do you want me to put in," Rachel said as she sat up and looked at Santana, "I won't be putting on one with Barbra because those are movies that we are going to be watching and don't want to watch a movie."

"Do you have _Titanic,_" Santana asked as she crawled down to the foot of the bed and looked at the movies that Rachel was holding, "that movie is just about the time of a movie that we shouldn't be watching."

Rachel put the disc to the movie in to the player before she moved back to her bed, Santana had laid her back down at the head of the bed, and she had moved some pillows around so that they would be a bit more comfortable as they watched the movie but not really watching it.

Rachel laid down on the bed next to Santana, and she pressed play on the remote control, this was something that they had done many times before, Rachel changed her position as Santana laid her arm around Rachel's shoulders, Rachel snuggled up closer to Santana and the Latina turned her face and looked Rachel in the eyes she closed the small distance that was between their lips.

Santana moved both of her arms, so that she put some of her weight on her arms, her lips was moving in sync with Rachel's this could have turned out really awkward and to Santana it had almost been at that point until she herself decide that she was just going to kiss Rachel, that was the reason for them to watch the movie in the first time.

She started to moved one of her hands up the outside of Rachel's thigh, and Santana slowly let her fingers play along the skin that was showing between Rachel's pants and her t-shirt, the singers shirt had ridden up a bit and left a bit of skin exposed, as Santana's fingers traced the naked skin, Rachel pulled Santana's lower lip in between her own teeth and nibble on it, Santana let out a small moan as she did that, Rachel took the chance to deepen the kiss and as she did, Santana let some of her weigh down on Rachel, the Latina was relaxing a little.

When Santana was a bit more relaxed Rachel smiled in to the kiss before she turned them around and straddled the Latina's hips, Rachel had both of her knees on the side of Santana's body, the shorter of the two girls, placed her hands on the side of Santana's shoulder's and she leaned down and their lips were connected again, the kiss deepened. Santana was running her hands down Rachel's back and let them rest on her hips.

Rachel broke up what they were doing when she claimed that she heard a door open up, they two girls, sat up in Rachel's bed, and they smoothed down their clothes and ran their fingers though the hair, and both of them laid back down on the bed, Rachel placed her head on Santana's shoulder, that was innocent enough for them, they were after all watching a movie, and what friends doesn't snuggle up together when they are watching a movie, Rachel looked around in the room.

"Crap," Rachel said and Santana let out a laugh when she heard Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Santana said as she sat up and watch Rachel almost running around in her room.

"We need Kleenexes," Rachel said and looked at Santana, the Latina didn't understand why Rachel was freaking out, "no one watched Titanic without crying."

"So," Santana said and she was about to stand up and walk over to Rachel, the Latina ran her hand through her hair, "we don't need that just come back here," Santana was reaching for Rachel and she got a hold of Rachel's hand and she pulled the short girl down on the bed again.

"My dads will know that something was up," Rachel said as she laid back down on the bed with her head resting against Santana's shoulder.

"What's the harm in that?" Santana asked and she kissed Rachel on the side of her head, "they will surely accept the fact that you like girls."

"Oh, I am sure that they will understand that and accept it but that doesn't mean that they will be happy about that," Rachel said, and she snuggled closer to the girl, and Santana placed both of her arms around Rachel's waist as the girl had her head laying on her shoulder, face nuzzled into the crook of Santana's neck, Rachel was placing small kisses on the neck, she wasn't sure of why she was doing that when she knew that her fathers would probably be on the way up to her room.

"Rachel," the two of the sprung apart as soon as the door opened, it had gone from pretty innocent kisses from Rachel, to the brunette sucking on the Latina's neck and Santana running her hands along Rachel's back, and sneaking her hand under Rachel's shirt.


	22. Chapter 21

_Thank you for your feedback on the previous chapter, it was nice to read and I would love to know what you think of this chapter too._

_I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will probably be longer, inspiration haven't really been my friend, but by posting this I hope some will come back to me._

_**Chapter 21**_

Rachel and Santana were sitting at one side of the kitchen table, on the other side of the table, did one of Rachel's fathers sit, Santana was looking down on her lap, she couldn't look Mr. Berry in the eyes, Rachel was sitting next to her, with her hand holding tightly on to Santana's.

"Rachel," the man said and Rachel looked up and in to his eyes, she didn't waver her eyes away from him, she knew better than turning away, if she did she would lose any of kind of upper hand she might have. Never show nerves or fear when you are staring danger in the eyes.

"Daddy," Rachel replied as she continued to hold his eyes with her, the man ran a hand over his mouth, Rachel could tell that he didn't have any kind of idea on what he was going to say, a small smile graced over her lips as she noticed that he let out a small sigh.

"Rachel," he said, and she gave him a smile she did her best to keep it from turning in to a smirk.

"Daddy, is there anything that you would like to say to us," Rachel said and she tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, "if you don't both Santana and I would appreciate if we could go back to my room and finish watching Titanic."

"_Hello,"_ a voice boomed from the hall, the three of them turned their heads in the direction of the hall.

"In the kitchen," Mr. Berry said and it didn't take long until Rachel's other father was in the kitchen with them.

"Santana, it's a surprise to see you hear," he said and smiled at the cheerleader, she juts nodded her head.

"Leroy, did you know that they are sleeping together?" Hiram asked and he looked at his husband.

"Daddy," Rachel exclaimed when she heard her father telling her other father that.

"Rachel, what is he talking about?" Leroy asked and looked at Rachel, the girl shook her head.

"Santana and I are not sleeping together," Rachel said and she closed her eyes and sighed as she looked at them.

Leroy turned to Santana, "Maybe you should go home and let us talk about this," he said and Santana just nodded her head.

"I'll talk to you later," Santana said and gave Rachel a small smile before she hurried out from the kitchen to take her things and leave the house.

Santana walked out to her car, she shook her head as she was walking, she should have known better, Rachel should have known better, they should have had a better look at what time it was, and that her fathers would be coming home. She shook her head one last time before she sat down in her car and drove home.

Rachel was sitting alone on her side of the table as she looked at her fathers, she knew what was coming, and she hoped that it wouldn't be that bad, they should be okay with her liking girls, maybe she should have said something about being attracted to girls before having one of them walking in on her and Santana in the position that they did.

"Rachel, please explain what your father meant when he said that you and Santana was sleeping together," Leroy said and her ran a hand over his head, this was not a conversation that he wanted to have.

"Santana and I were watching a movie," Rachel said and looked up at her father, "and it appear that daddy doesn't know that you should know to knock when the door is closed."

"Rachel," Leroy chased her as she was about to add something more, "just explain this to me, I don't understand."

"They were kissing, and there were hands were they shouldn't be," Hiram said and looked from Leroy to Rachel and back to Leroy.

Leroy looked at Rachel who closed her eyes, "it so happens that Santana and I have somehow developed feelings for each other during the time that we have spent together to get to know each other."

"Rachel, she hit you with her car," Hiram said and Rachel saw how he shook his head, "you can't possibly have any kind of feelings for the girl at least not like that."

"Daddy," Rachel said and she looked at him, "I never expected this to happen, but you can't decide on who you are going to fall in love with."

"Love?" Leroy asked as he turned his head at Rachel, and his eyes had grown a little.

"Did I say love?" Rachel asked, and she saw two heads nodding, "What I meant to say is that you can't decide on the matter of the heart and I like her a lot."

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at her, "I understand that you are a teenager, but you need to be careful."

"I am careful," Rachel said, she wanted to scream, it seemed like she couldn't get through to her parents or maybe it was just that they weren't listening to what she was telling them, "and I understand that you might have a lot of questions, but maybe we can talk about that some other time."

"We will be talking about this right now."

"But you aren't listening to what I am saying," Rachel said and she slammed her hands against the table, "and I have to talk to Santana to make sure that she is okay with this."

"You don't talk to her," Hiram said and looked at her, "give me your phone, you are grounded."

"Are you even hearing what yourself," Rachel said and looked at him, "I haven't done anything wrong." After Rachel had finished her short rant, she walked away from the kitchen; she was walking towards her room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you come back here," Rachel ignored her father, she was going to contact Santana somehow before things got even uglier, Rachel had sensed that things were going to get worse before they turned around.

Rachel had had a feeling that her fathers might not have the best reaction to finding out about her dating Santana but she never thought that they would react like this, she let out a small laugh as she realized that she didn't need her phone to contact Santana, she still had her computer.

The brunette logged in to her Facebook account and she sent a message to Santana, and she waited for the girl to reply but after almost an hour without Santana replying to her message, Rachel logged out and she turned off her computer and she walked over to the bed and laid down, she pulled a cover over herself, she closed her eyes and she let sleep slowly come over her. Rachel knew that she would probably have to talk to her father's tomorrow and maybe when the three of them had calmed down a little the conversation between them would be a bit better.

/

School had been a long day, Rachel had seen Santana, but the cheerleader had been done her best to avoid the girl, but Rachel knew that she needed to talk to Santana, she didn't want a repeat of what had happened after the first time they had kissed.

Rachel saw how Santana walked in to the bathroom, Rachel looked around before she made her way to the bathroom and walked in, she saw how Santana stood by the mirror fixing her make up.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rachel asked and she walked over to Santana, she placed her arms around the other girl's waist she rested her head at her shoulder, as she hugged the girl from behind.

"I'm not avoiding you," Santana said, and Rachel could feel how Santana leaned in to her embrace.

"Santana," Rachel sighed, and she made sure that no one was in the room with them before she placed a kiss on her cheek, "you have been avoiding me."

"Sorry," Santana said and she looked up in to the mirror and she saw Rachel smiling at her, Santana turned around and she placed her arms around Rachel's shoulders before she leaned down and pecked the other girl's lips, "it was just too much, but things are okay?"

"They will be," Rachel said and sighed, she closed her eyes, and she leaned in to Santana's embrace, Rachel let out a sigh before she looked up at Santana, "I'm kind of grounded."

Santana did her best not to let out a laugh, she couldn't believe that her girlfriend was grounded, she couldn't really believe that Rachel Berry of all people would have done something that would actually make her grounded, "Grounded?" Rachel nodded her head, "Why?"

"If I knew I would tell you," Rachel said and she smiled at her girlfriend, "I think that daddy might have not really understood what I was trying to tell him and dad yesterday after you left."

"Sweetie, what did you say," Santana asked she ran her fingers through Rachel's brown locks.

"I just said that we didn't do anything wrong and that you can't help what you heart feels," Rachel said and she smiled as she looked at Santana.

"And you got grounded for that?"

"I might have said some other things and left the room before they were finished talking to me, but that was what they were doing talking _to_ me," Rachel said and looked at Santana, "they didn't listen to what I was saying?"

"So how long are you grounded for?"

"I don't know," Rachel replied and she bit her lower lip, "I kind of left before they said anything and today at breakfast they didn't say anything so who knows they might have forgotten that I was grounded."

Santana laughed when she heard Rachel talking, "I think that we should leave and head to our next class, but I will see you at practice."

"You want to test to see if I really am grounded," Rachel called after Santana as the girl was on her way to her class.

"What is this I'm hearing?" Puck asked as he walked up behind Rachel, the girl shook her head.

"I don't have time to talk to you, Noah, I'm late for class," Rachel said and she walked in to her classroom, leaving Puck standing there with a confused look.

_I have another story up, that I posted the prologue too yesterday, it's a Brittany/Rachel one and it's called Lycanthrope, and if you are interested on that one check it out, a bit of self-promotion her at the end._


	23. Chapter 22

_Sorry for the wait and once again this chapter is a bit shorter but I thought it was better to give you an update now instead of waiting for another week or maybe even longer._

_I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and I would love to know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 22**_

Rachel sat at the kitchen table with her father's sitting in the other side; she was looking at them one at the time. She knew that they had grounded her but she still felt like they hadn't listened to her and that the decision to ground her was missing some foundation, they didn't have anything that they could use as argument and Rachel was going to argue her side of this case before she accepted that she was grounded. Her fathers should be able to listen to good arguments and from her own point of view she had amazing arguments, they wouldn't be able to turn her request down after her presentation.

"Dad, daddy," Rachel said, and she was about to stand up but at the last second she decided on sitting down instead, "I don't agree with the assessment and punishment that you have given me towards the so called crime that I committed."

"Rachel," Leroy said, he moved his hand over his chin as he looked at Rachel, "you don't have to talk in paragraphs, just tell us what's on your mind."

"I don't agree with being grounded because Santana is my girlfriend," Rachel said and she looked both of her fathers in their eyes, she saw how Hiram took of his glasses and put them on the table.

"Rachel," Hiram began as she looked at her.

"Dad," Rachel interrupted him, "you both said that you would forgive Santana if she was proven not guilty," Rachel looked at them, she tried her best to look as intimidated as she could, but due to her statue and the fact that the three of them were sitting down, she didn't really look intimidated.

"Rachel," Leroy said and he tried to take a hold of Rachel's hand but she pulled her hand away from him, "we have forgiven Santana about hitting you with her car but going from the place where the two you were before that happened to dating, in this short amount of time concern us."

"Do you even hear yourself speak?" Rachel asked and she looked at them, "Santana has been apologizing about this ever since it happened and she has done her best to get to know me as a friend and she has been more of a friend to me after this happened then the people that have claimed to be my friends."

"Rachel, you need to calm down," Leroy said, and Rachel could hear that he was about to raise his voice, she looked down on the table and she closed her eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts and to process it all and come up with some valid arguments.

"I understand your concern," Rachel said, she licked her lips as she once again lined up her thoughts and arguments in her head, "but the three of us know that I am a teenager," she looked at them, and she saw how they nodded their heads, Rachel wetted her lips again and she looked at them, "and making my own mistakes is something that I need to do to learn."

"So what you are saying is that this is a mistake?"

"No," Rachel said she wanted to slam her hands against the table, storm out of the room, but she knew better than that, she knew that if she did any of those things her fathers wouldn't listened to what she had to say, "what I am trying to tell you is that I like Santana and she is my girlfriend and that it's going to stay that way."

"So what is it that you want from us?" Hiram asked and he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Rachel.

"I want to be un-grounded," Rachel said and looked at them, "and I also want you two to accept Santana as my girlfriend, I know that you like her and think that she is a good friend," she looked at her fathers as she was speaking, "you don't have to like that she is my girlfriend now but you have to accept it."

"We can try and do that," Leroy said and looked at Rachel, "but you are still grounded."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she looked at him, "You just said that you would try and accept the fact that Santana is my girlfriend, but you are telling me that I'm still grounded, I don't understand."

"You still broke the rules," Leroy said and he looked at Rachel with a pointed look, "the same rules as always apply."

Rachel's head fell backwards, and she looked up at the roof, and she closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she got up from the table, "it's not like she can get me pregnant or that we would even have sex, we haven't been together that long."

"It doesn't matter," Leroy said as he looked at Rachel, "these rules have been here for as long as you have been dating and it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl."

"But dad," Rachel whined as she looked at him.

"Don't," Leroy said and he raised finger, "rules are rules."

"But rules are meant to be broken," Rachel said and she looked at him, almost with hopeful eyes.

"And you will get punished if you break them," he said and looked at her, "that is life."

"Well then life sucks," Rachel said and she stomped with her feet as she walked away, she could hear her father's almost laughing behind her as she walked up the stairs to her room. As she reached her room, she opened the door, normally she would just close it and that was it but today was not a normal day for her, she slammed the door, and she heard the sound from it when she slammed it.

/

Santana sat at the table in the kitchen, she had a chemistry book in front of her, she wasn't happy about what was going on, she was waiting for Rachel to text her, the other girl had told her that she was going to text her as soon as she had talked to her fathers and from what Santana had understood from what Rachel had said, she should have finished talking to her fathers by now but there was still no message from Rachel.

"Santana," she looked up when she heard her name being called as she looked up she saw her father standing on the other side of the table, "everything okay?"

Santana looked up at him and glared at him, and she got back to her book, maybe focusing on what they were studying right now would help her move on and not think about the fact that Rachel had still to contact her.

"Santana, I was talking to you," Hector said and he sat down in front of her, he placed one of his hands over the text book that Santana had in front of her, "I thought that Rachel was going to be here today." Santana mumbled something and she tried to get back to her book.

"Santana, you have to speak up," he said and he looked at her.

"I said that she was grounded," Santana said and she looked at him, and she pulled out the book from under her father's hand, "I'll be in my room, just tell me when it's time for dinner."

Hector turned around and he looked over at his wife, "do you know what this was all about?" he asked and Felipa shook her head before she went back to the food that she was preparing.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her," the woman said as she looked at her husband, "I think that it has something to do with Rachel being grounded and you can always tell her that you know."

"So you are telling me that I should tell her that we know that she likes Rachel," he asked and looked at her with a bit of skepticism in his eyes, "I don't think that is the best idea, she should come to us about it."

"Just let her know that it's okay," Felipa said and looked at him, she was holding a knife and she was pointing at him, "tell her to invite Rachel and her fathers over for dinner next week."

"You think that will help?" he asked and looked at her.

"Tell her to invite the whole Glee club or at least Burt's son and Burt too for that matter," Felipa said and looked at him, "that way she might come to some sort on conclusion of her own."

"Fine," Hector said and he raised his hands, "I'll go and talk to her."

/

"you can come in," Santana said when she heard a soft knock on the door, she looked up from the book and she saw her father standing in the door way, with the door opened, he had a smile on his lips, "What did you want, is it dinner already?"

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about the way I acted before," Hector said and he walked over to Santana's desk and he pulled the chair with him before he sat down on it look at her, "I was just playing with you but if there is anything that you want to talk to us about you can tell me or you mother we would never judge you."

"Papi," Santana sighed as she looked at him, "it's nothing really, and it's just a lot if things going on in school right now and with this new Glee club that Rachel and I have joined."

"You left your friends?" he asked and looked at her.

"No, not my friends just the idiots," Santana said and she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"And that is all that it's?" he asked and he looked at her.

"No," Santana said and she closed her eyes, and let out another sigh before she looked at him, "it's Rachel's mother that is our teacher and she is also the woman that adopted Quinn baby."

"So you are living a Telenovela," he said and looked at her, "you should tell your mother about this she would love to hear about it."

"It's kind of a soap opera," Santana said as she realized what was going on in her life, add to the fact that she was dating Rachel and it was Rachel's ex-boyfriend that was the reason why her arm was in a cast but at least she was going to get rid of that in a couple of days, "and Finn is coming back, well he's already back to a degree in school I don't know why or how."

"Santana," he said and he placed a hand over her hand, "I think that you should invite Rachel and her fathers for dinner here next week, and if you want you can ask the rest of your Glee club to join to if you want to?"

"I'll talk to Rachel," Santana said and as soon as the words had left her mouth, she heard her phone buzz on the bedside table, she reached for the phone and she tapped the screen, and she smiled when she saw the message from Rachel.

"Santana how long have you and Rachel been together?" Hector asked, he never meant to ask her that the words just left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, Santana's eyes looked like they grew when she heard her father's question she couldn't believe what he just had asked her and she had no idea on what she was going to say to him.


	24. Chapter 23

_First of sorry for the wait, I haven't really had any inspiration and I more or less forced this out so I hope that's okay, there will hopefully be more chapters coming from now on, I have managed to figure out a couple of ideas for the plot._

_Second of all thanks for your feedback and I would love to know what you think of this._

_**Chapter 23**_

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked as she looked at her father, she couldn't believe that he was asking her how long she and Rachel had been together, she had told them about that or that fact that she was gay, she looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"Santana," Hector said and he walked up to her, he placed one of his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, "You aren't as good as you think when it comes to hide what you are feeling."

"…" Santana didn't say anything; she just waited for him to continue on with what he was going to tell her.

"Okay," he said and sat down with her on the bed, "look I understand that it's hard to talk to us about this, but I love you, and your mother loves you," he still had one of his arms over her shoulders, "and we have known for a while, we have been waiting for you to come and tell us about this."

"But why didn't you tell me," Santana said and she looked at her father, she knew that she had tears in her eyes; she closed her eyes she didn't want to cry not now, not ever not about this.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about this," Hector confessed and looked at Santana, "and don't tell your mother that I asked you how long you and Rachel have been together, just tell her that you talked to me about this."

"Are you telling me to lie to Mami about this," Santana asked and she looked at him, she used the back of her hand to dry away the tears from her eyes, this was just too much, both of her parents knew that she was together with Rachel and that she liked girls, and they had waited for her to come out to them, and now her father more or less outed her even if her mother had told him not to. She sighed, "You know you and Mami were right."

Hector looked over at Santana, he was a bit confused about what she was talking about, "About what?" this was something that needed a bit of clarification.

"My life is a Telenovela," Santana said and she ran her fingers through her hair, "and as I said I talked to Rachel and she said that she would be over for dinner, she will ask her fathers." She looked at her father, "just so you know they aren't that happy about the fact that Rachel is my girlfriend."

"But there are gay themselves," he said and looked at Santana, he wasn't really sure about why they would have a problem with their daughter dating another girl.

"You do know, that there was an accident earlier this year," Santana said and she raised an eyebrow in her father's direction before she rolled her eyes at him, "I don't think it's the girl part that is the problem, it's more about the fact that I'm the girl."

"Oh," Hector let out when he realized what Santana was talking about, "then it would be a great idea of the three of them to come over so that we all can figure out how to approach this," he looked at Santana, "make sure that they all come, it shouldn't be a problem if they all come."

"I'll try my best," Santana said and nodded her head, "so is there dinner yet, I'm hungry."

"I'm pretty sure that it's almost ready," he said and he ruffled her hair a little, just like he had done when she was a little kid.

"Great," Santana said and smiled at him, she put her tongue between her teeth as she looked at him, "and I will tell mum about what you did."

"If you do," he said and tried his best to look her in the eyes with a firm look, but both of them broke out in laughter.

/

Rachel had been texting with Santana for a couple of hours, she was grateful for the fact that her father's hadn't taken her cell phone away, and when Santana had more or less demanded that she and her fathers would come to dinner at their house Friday night she had responded that she would ask her fathers but she herself would love to come.

And just before Rachel sat down with her own parents for dinner she had gotten a short text from Santana telling her that her father knew and that her mother also knew. When Rachel had read that text all she wanted was to go over to Santana's and make sure that the girl was okay, but from what Rachel understood it was okay otherwise she should have gotten a text from Santana canceling the dinner and that wasn't something that Rachel had gotten.

"Dads," she said as she sat down at the table, looking at them, "you said that you would try and respect my relationship with Santana," she looked at them, this was important for her to present to them in a good way. Rachel almost cursed at herself she should have waited with this and take the time to prepare a PowerPoint presentation, where she would have arguments why they should agree to this.

"Rachel," Hiram said and looked at her, "is there something that you want to tell us?"

"Actually there is something that I would like to ask of you," she said and looked at both of her fathers, "and before you say anything I would like for you to listen to what it is that I have to say."

"Rachel," Leroy sighed and looked at their daughter, they had raised her to argue her cause but he didn't feel like listening to her trying to find away from getting out from this grounding they had given her, "you are grounded and that is it."

"Dad," Rachel said and looked at him, "this doesn't have to do with that," she thought for a second before adding, "not completely anyway," she looked at them with a huge smile.

"Rachel, you need to listen to us," Hiram said and shook his head as he looked at her.

"I have fully accepted that I am grounded," Rachel said and she licked her lips as she looked at both of them, Santana would come over here and she would leave before her fathers' got home that wasn't a problem, "what I wanted to talk to you about is the fact that Doctor Lopez and his wife have invited all of us to dinner at their house this Friday."

"Rachel, you don't think this was a bit short of notice to ask us this," Hiram asked as he looked at Rachel waiting for her to answer him.

"I am aware of the fact that this might have been a bit of a short notice," Rachel agreed and looked at them, "But I was just aware of it myself today," she said and looked at them "and before you say no, you should know that Santana's' parents found out about the two of us today so I think that might be the reason behind them wanting us over for dinner."

"You don't think that it's a bit early for a family gathering?" Hiram asked, he took of his glasses and polished them waiting for Rachel to answer his question, he thought he knew what Rachel was going to say, and he just want to know what she was thinking.

"That might be true," Rachel said and nodded her head, "but you should look it like this, if Santana and I weren't dating," she said as she looked at them, "you would be meeting one of my best friends' parents, would you have turned that down?"

"You have to answer that," Leroy said and looked over at his husband, "you were the one that opened that can of worms."

"We wouldn't probably turn that invitation down," Hiram said as he looked at Rachel, "so tell them that we will be there too."

"That is perfect, dads," Rachel said and smiled at them, "I already told Santana that we were coming," she saw how they were shaking their heads at the same time.

The three of them were eating and not really talking about anything special, and that was when Rachel remembered that maybe she should tell them about the fact that she had left New Directions for another group at the school, if she hadn't already, she couldn't remember.

"I have an announcement that I want to give you," Rachel said as she walked back from the sink where she had left her plate, "I don't know if I already have told and if I have then I apologize in advance for telling you the same thing again."

"Rachel, talk like a normal teenager," Leroy said as he looked at her.

"Fine," she huffed and looked at him, "I was just going to tell you that I left Glee." She saw the looks between her fathers and she couldn't really figure out if she had said something about it to them, "Oh and it's Shelby that is the leader of the new group that I joined." She saw the look on her fathers' faces when she said that and she realized that she might have forgotten to tell them about that earlier.

"You are okay with that?" Leroy asked as he remembered the last time Shelby had been around.

"Yes and there is higher possibility that I will win Nationals this year," Rachel said and looked at her fathers, "I won't have to carry the ones that don't deserve to win on my shoulders."

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at her, "we will talk about this later but right now your father and I need to discuss some things."

"Just so you know," Rachel said and looked at them, "I won't leave the group, I can't be around Finn and we have all agreed that he won't be joining the group."

"You can't just do something like that," Hiram said and looked at her daughter, he smiled this was the girl they had seen during her freshman and sophomore year, he was happy that she was slowly coming back.

"Oh no it's not like we have said it like that," Rachel said and she laughed, "It's just that you need to have a certain amount of talent to be a part of this new group."

"So who are in this group?"

"Beside Santana and I," Rachel said and she sat down at the table again, "Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mike and Tina as of now."

"But didn't you say that Brittany and Mike weren't that great of singers and that Quinn has a weak voice?"

"I have said that but Mike and Brittany are amazing dancers, remember Valarie last year," she asked and looked at them, both of them nodded, "and Quinn doesn't mind swaying in the background and Tina will be the lead next year when I leave, and Noah will be the perfect male lead, he will probably have to compete with Sam when we convince him to get back."

"Rachel, take it easy now," Hiram said and looked at her, "don't get too far ahead of yourself now."


	25. Chapter 25

_First of all sorry for the lack of updates, I hope to be able to update soon again. And I hope that you all will like this too._

_So let me know what you think._

_**Chapter 24**_

Rachel spotted Tina by Mike's locker, she needed to talk to the girl about something before the dinner with her dads and Santana's parents, tomorrow, she had found out where they could find Sam, and Rachel didn't want to go there by herself and Tina was the best option besides Noah or Mike, but she didn't want to bring Noah into this and Mike was nice and all, but everyone besides herself and Tina, needed all the practice that they could get before Sectionals. Okay that was not completely true but there was no way that Rachel would take Santana or Quinn with her, they were Sam's exes and that wasn't something that she wanted to show in his face right now. Brittany was sweat and really nice and all but she wasn't right for this mission and that led to Tina.

"Hello, Tina," Rachel said with her biggest smile on her face, "we need to talk about something," and she turned to the boy next to Tina, "oh, hello Michael, I need to talk to Tina," Rachel explained before she dragged the girl with her.

"Rachel," Tina said as Rachel had stopped outside the auditorium and the shorter of the two girls looked around making sure that no one was around that could hear what they were going to talk about, "what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh," Rachel said and looked at Tina, "I thought that I told you that before," she said as she looked at Tina, "We need more males, and we are getting Sam back," explained, "and you are coming with me on Monday."

"Okay?" Tina said, and Rachel saw the confused look on Tina's face, "why Monday?"

"We need him before sectionals, and if I had the time we would have gone tomorrow," Rachel said and tapped her chin, "but I have other commitments, my dads and I are having dinner with Santana and her parents."

"Rachel, you don't think that I have other plans?" Tina asked and looked at Rachel, and Rachel shook her head.

"No, not anymore," Rachel said and almost let out a sigh, "I'm going to teach you everything I know about how you get members to comeback to Glee, you are taking over after me after I'm graduating and need to make sure that you know what you are doing." Rachel watched how Tina was even more confused, "don't look at me like that, you are like the strongest female singer after me and Santana in the group."

"Thanks?" Tina said and looked at Rachel; she wasn't sure what Rachel had meant with her comment.

"You need to be more confident if you want to be a leader," Rachel said and looked at Tina, "We will work on that and that was a compliment." Rachel heard the bell, "Time for class, I'll see you later and don't tell anyone about this."

/

"Rachel, I saw you talking to Tina," Rachel spun around when she heard someone say her name and Tina's.

"Leave me alone, Finn," Rachel sighed and tried to walk away, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped in her steps, "Look, I don't want to talk to you or you to touch me."

"We used to be friends before were together," Finn said and Rachel just shook her head, when Finn tried to look at her with some kind of puppy dog eyes.

"We were never _just_ friends," Rachel said and she pushed him away, "and if you had been my friend you wouldn't have hurt Santana and you would have believed me when I told you that it was an accident."

"But it is _Santana_, she never does anything by accident," Finn almost yelled and he reached for Rachel's arm, Rachel pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me," Rachel yelled, and he raised her hand and it connected with his cheek, "we are not friends and we will never be friends, you need to leave me and my friends alone."

Rachel just walked away after that, he felt how someone took a hold of her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mike," Rachel said and let out a sigh, "Finn's just being an idiot," she gave mike a small smile, "but thanks."

"Tina said something about bringing back Sam," Mike said and looked at Rachel; the short girl nodded her head, "you know I talked to Matt a few days ago, they might be moving back."

"Thank you," Rachel said and she took a hold of Mike's shirt and pulled him down and placed a big kiss on his cheek, "You get Matt back here and make sure that he joins out group, and Tina and I'll make sure that Sam's with us."

Rachel left with that and she didn't see that Mike hide his face in his hands, she was just happy about the fact that there will filling up their group, they needed twelve members to compete and right now, they were seven, and Santana had promised that she was going to force some cheerios to join them and if both Sam and Matt joined them they would just need three more members and that wouldn't be a problem at all for Rachel to make sure that they had.

/

The rest of the day and the Friday past by without anything happening and Rachel talked to her dads when she got home from school after the last class of the day, she wasn't sure on if they had decided on if Sam would be able to stay with them, Rachel was going to bring him back but she needed to know that he had a place to stay.

"Rachel," she smiled at her dads when she sat down with the at the kitchen table they were going to leave for the dinner in a couple of hours, "we need to talk to you."

So have you decided?" She asked and bit her lip as she looked at both of them, "Sam really needs a place to stay and I think it would be great if you let him stay here."

"Rachel…" Hiram said and he took of his glasses and looked at his daughter, "why should we let him stay here, can't he stay with someone else?"

"of course he could, but…" Rachel said and she looked at them, "the thing is he date Quinn and that ended pretty bad, because of Finn, and then he dated Santana and that ended bad also, she began dating someone else without breaking up with him, it was just bearding, and he can't stay with Noah obviously."

Her dads looked at each other confused, "dad, daddy," she said and looked at them, "You know why he can't stay there," they both nodded their heads, "and with anyone in Nude Erections."

"Rachel."

"It does sound like that when most people say New Directions," Rachel defended herself, "and I don't know how well he knows Mike and Tina, and Brittany from what I heard there are a new exchange student that are going to live with them besides someone said that he was allergic to cats."

"Fine," Leroy said and let out a sigh, "Sam can stay here as long as it's okay with his parents."

"Perfect, I'm going to go and get ready for dinner," Rachel said and she looked at her dads, "and so should you." They looked at each other shaking their heads.

/

The Berry family had made it over to the Lopez residence without any problem, and Rachel hadn't been too late with getting ready, she looked at her fathers before she knocked on the door, "you better behave tonight, and don't say anything with double meaning please," Rachel almost begged them, as Santana opened the door.

"Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry," she greeted and she looked at Rachel, "Were you going to stand there longer?"

"Don't," Rachel said as she raised a finger in Santana's direction, "I was just making sure that they would be on their best behavior tonight and avoid anything with double meaning."

"Like what?" Santana asked and looked at Rachel, but the shorter girl didn't get a chance to answer before she had a pair of arms around her waist.

"Alejandro," Rachel greeted and looked at Santana's younger brother, "it's nice to see you, and these are my dads, Leroy and Hiram. Dads this is Alejandro, Santana's younger brother."

"You got two dads?" the young boy asked and looked at Rachel, she nodded her head, "cool, so where is your mom?"

"You know," Rachel said and looked from Alejandro to her dads, "I think that we can talk about that some other time but right now I think that my dads should meet your mom and dad." Rachel didn't feel like trying to explain this to Santana's younger brother.

"They are in the kitchen," the boy said and he took Rachel's hand and Rachel looked at Santana and she could see that her girlfriend wasn't as happy about this as Alejandro seemed.

"Santana, don't worry about that," Rachel said and she reached for Santana's hand, "it will be okay, my dads promised that they wouldn't do anything embarrassing," Rachel looked at her dads, well it was more like a glare at her dads.

The five of them made it to the kitchen, and as soon as Alejandro had let go of Rachel, she was pulled away by Santana's dad, Hector, and Rachel could see the look on Santana's face, it wasn't one that was that happy, "it's nice to see you again, Doctor Lopez," Rachel said and smiled at him, as she got a hug from him, and she turned to Santana's mother, "and you too, Mrs. Lopez."

"Rachel, what did we say?" Hector asked as he looked at Rachel, and she had a small smile on her face before she nodded her head.

"You are right," she replied, "these are my dads, Leroy and Hiram Berry," the both mean greeted Santana's parents, and Rachel noticed this strange look between Leroy and Santana's mother, Rachel looked over at Santana, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad?" Rachel asked as she looked at Leroy, but he didn't say anything and then she turned to Hiram, "Why is dad acting so strange?"

"I don't know," was Hiram's answer as he looked between his husband and Mrs. Lopez, and then both Leroy and Felipa both began to laugh.

"This is a really small world," Leroy said before he pulled Santana's mother in for a hug, "I haven't seen you since, actually" Rachel looked at her dad, and at Santana's mother, did they know each other, "it must have been graduation."

"Mamí!" Santana yelled and looked at her mother, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Santana, language," Rachel said and swatted her on the back of her head, "your brother is here."

"So, he has heard it before," Santana said and she kept looking at her mother, "I wants to know what's going on here."

"Leroy and I went to high school together," Felipa explained and looked at the two teenagers, "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, Rachel you are a lot like your dad when he was your age."

Rachel was almost sure that she had heard wrong, there was no chance in this world that this was happening, it was like one chance in a million or something like that, she looked over at Santana how didn't say anything, she looked really shocked to hear what she had heard, Rachel was the first one to actually be able to say something, "So how did you know each other?" Rachel saw the looks that were shared between her dad and Santana's mother, and that wasn't something that she ever wanted to see again. "No," she yelled, "tell me that you are lying."

"Rachel?" Santana asked and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, trying to calm the other girl down, "what are you talking about?"

"My dad and your mom," Rachel said and looked between all four parents before she looked at Santana, Rachel couldn't say it, "You know, I thought you would figure it out before me." Rachel saw how Santana stared at her before staring at her mom.

"No way, are you telling me that they used to bang each other," Santana said as she pointed between her mother and Rachel's dad, "that's just crazy."

"Then why don't they tell us how they knew each other?"

"So who is ready to eat?" Mrs. Lopez asked and looked at everyone.

"I am!" Alejandro yelled, and everyone was really thankful for the fact that he was there with them, and that he didn't know what was going on right now.

"Yeah, it sounds really great," Hiram said with a polite smile, there were a lot of things that was coming out tonight, "So anyone has any idea on what else might be coming out tonight?"

"Yeah, it really seems like tonight is a great night for things to come out," Hector said and laughed a little, he was just as awkward in this situation as everyone else was.

The dinner itself was kind of awkward, no one had thought that it would turn out like this, and Rachel knew that if she had known or even suspected that this might be the case she would never agree to this dinner, and she was pretty sure that Santana would have put a big stop to it, meaning that Rachel would never had found out about it.


End file.
